Butterfly City
by Akas
Summary: SSHP "Un cadeau de noël ne se refuse jamais !" - "MAIS c'est un môme !". Les Dursley's avaient fait fort, cette année là. 5 ans plus tard, Remus, Sirius et Severus arrivent à Butterfly City pour retrouver le Survivant.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Message à votre attention :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je comptais poster ce prologue en même temps que le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction "Adel ô Adel" mais je me suis ravisée.

**J'en profite pour vous demander (je rampe là) d'aller zieuter mon profil.** C'est très important. Une loi dangereuse pour internet et NOS droits et libertés est sur le point de passer. Merci à tous ceux qui iront voir ça et s'informeront (voir réagiront, parce qu'IL FAUT réagir, c'est essentiel !).

_Pour Adel :_ le chapitre est quasi terminé (mais il est très long), il sera posté très très bientôt. Les chapitres de Butterfly City (il y en a 7 d'écrits) arriveront plus vite, manière de vous faire patienter. Toutes mes excuses pour les délais abominables, et merci encore !

* * *

**Auteur :** Mwaaa - Owi Owi !

**Couple :** SS/HP [La porte est toujours au même endroit, pour les ANTI-SNARRY]

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont toujours pas les miens, pourtant, j'ai demandé... (non quand même pas). Bon, si, j'en ai rajouté quelques uns, vous verrez bien, ils sont touuut mignons itout itout ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec l'écriture de cette fanfic, même pas on me donne des gatow's... c'est vous dire... Pareil pour le monde : beaucoup de JK, un pitit peu d'Akas (HEY, CA RIMEUH).

**_Dédicace à TOI, Ô lecteur adoré..._**

* * *

**Butterfly City**

**

* * *

****PROLOGUE**

**_Présent_**

- Butterfly City ?" Sirius fronça les sourcils. A côté de lui, un homme d'ordinaire froid bloqua son souffle.

- La cité Papillon." Murmura Remus. "Etrange choix. Dumbledore est certain que..."

- Evidemment." Trancha Sirius. "Si Dumby dit, c'est que c'est vrai !"

- C'est une logique tellement imparable Black." Maugréa Severus. "Dumbledore est humain, il peut toujours se tromper."

- Ce que veut dire Severus." Glissa Lupin d'une façon assez ingénue. "C'est que Dumbledore peut encore se tromper."

Les trois compères grimaçèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Cinq longues années pour être exact. Sirius et Severus avaient eut des débuts difficiles, ne se supportant tout simplement pas. Mais Remus étant ce qu'il était, les deux hommes avaient finalement appris à réprimer les pulsions assassines qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Remus et Sirius ignoraient pourquoi Severus mettait autant d'acharnement dans la quête qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Au départ, Sirius plaisantait beaucoup sur l'idée que le Maître des Potions allait bien vite abandonner. Cependant, il avait vite déchanté en voyant que d'eux trois, Snape était celui qui mettait le plus de coeur dans la recherche.

Remus avait cessé de se questionner depuis un moment déjà. Tant d'années de recherches sans résultat avaient de quoi vous détériorer sérieusement le moral. Sirius et lui avaient partiellement baissé les bras six mois plus tôt, trop effondrés pour continuer. Ils n'y croyaient plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dumbledore leur avait donné ce nom : Butterfly City. Rémus avait hésité et hésitait encore, pas certain de supporter un autre échec. Les échecs étaient douloureux, toujours un peu plus au fil du temps.

- Nous devrions peut être..." Sirius baissa la tête.

- Abandonner ?" Suggéra doucement Lupin. "Peut être... oui."

Un bruit de chaise tombant au sol les fit sursauter. Les deux anciens maraudeurs relevèrent la tête sur un Severus Snape rouge de colère et nettement effrayant.

- Hors de question !" Snape les fusilla du regard et croisa les bras, se rendant seulement un peu plus imposant. "IL est peut être là bas. Nous devons vérifier."

Sirius hocha de la tête et reprit un regard déterminé.

- Oui... il y a un espoir que..."

Remus soupira. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils comptaient sur leur espoir. Mais celui ci rapetissait toujours plus, les laissant déçus. Cette fois, Remus n'était pas certain de vouloir y croire. Face au regard de son chien d'appartement attitré, Sirius Black, le loup-garou s'abandonna une fois de plus à l'aventure.

_"Pas un autre échec."_ Pria t'il silencieusement. "_Je ne le supporterais pas."

* * *

_

_[C'est court mais c'est un prologue hein !]  
_


	2. Une histoire de môme

**

* * *

**

Finalement, le prologue est vraiment_ très_ court. La culpabilité étant trop forte... Allez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**// Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de môme.  
**

_5 ans plus tôt - Poudlard_

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Non, je ne suis pas..." Répéta Harry Potter à voix basse, les yeux fous, une feuille chiffonée dans le creux de la main. Il avait 16 ans et, même s'il admettait le desert affectif qu'était sa vie, il ne pensait pas pouvoir accepter CA. Ses hormones lui jouaient des tours, c'était simplement évident.

Le garçon secoua la tête et jeta sa feuille au coeur des flammes de la cheminée. Il détruisait les preuves, simple prudence, si on découvrait qu'il aimait...

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne suis pas amoureux." Se corrigea t-il rapidement. "Ca n'est pas quelque chose de possible ou raisonnable."

C'était un peu comme s'il tombait du jour au lendemain sous le charme de Voldemort. C'était improbable. Bien, comparer Voly et...

- Non, arrête de penser. Arrête de penser putain."

Le jeune homme se leva et ôta la bulle de silence qui l'entourait. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, par conséquent, cette foutue bulle ne servait à rien, mais... _prudence quand même_.

* * *

Harry lança à Remus un regard las. Ce dernier hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se racler la gorge et briser le silence.

- Une chose que tu voudrais me dire Harry ?"

Se triturant les mains, le jeune homme sembla peser le pour et le contre.

- Et si Sirius pouvait revenir..."

- Il ne peut pas Harry." L'interrompit doucement Remus. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence..."

- NON !" Harry leva une main, le coupant court. "Ecoute moi. Si il peut revenir mais que personne ne lui dit comment faire ? Si tout le monde est trop bien là bas et que personne ne veut lui dire comment on revient et que..."

Remus ferma les yeux, presque accablé. Harry divaguait. La perte de Sirius lui faisait aussi mal, sinon plus, qu'à Harry. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas que Harry s'enchaîne à des idées aussi saugrenues, il fallait qu'il accepte et continue à vivre. Comme lui. Ou, si possible, mieux que lui...

- Sirius est mort, Harry... Ne fais pas comme Severus, ne tombe pas dans ce cercle vicieux..."

- Quel rapport avec ce connard ?!" Hurla Harry, furieux. "Je te parle de Sirius ! Pas d'un bâtard sans coeur qui rêve sûrement de détruire toute notre putain de planète !"

Remus se leva et ferma les yeux de dépit avant que sa main ne vienne claquer contre la joue de l'adolescent, le calmant aussitôt.

- Ecoute moi attentivement." Déclara le lycantrope en profitant du choc du survivant. "Severus est peut-être un batard, mais il a lui aussi perdu un être cher. Sa soeur, probablement en vie mais dont il n'a plus de trace. Est-ce que tu as envie de ruminer à propos de Sirius et de cesser de vivre ? Maéra est à Snape ce que Sirius est à toi. Alors cesse de penser à Sirius, ne ressasse pas, ne deviens pas -toi aussi- un prétendu bâtard renfrogné. Compris ?"

Remus observa tristement une larme couler sur la joue droite de la lumière du monde sorcier. Le jeune homme se leva, refusant de croiser son regard, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mes rêves me l'ont dit Remus, ils ne mentent pas."

* * *

Harry observa une dixième fois le morceau de parchemin plié dans sa main. Il avait mis une nuit entière à écrire cette lettre, hésitant sur les tournures de phrases, incertain quand à ce qu'il pourrait y écrire. Incertain quand à l'intelligence d'un tel geste... Il savait pourquoi il l'écrivait, évidemment. Il l'avait accepté.

Il était amoureux. Il avait besoin de conseil. Il voulait réussir là où Severus Snape avait échoué.

C'était sa troisième tentative. Hedwige était déjà revenue avec la lettre deux fois, visiblement furieuse de ne pas en trouver le destinataire. Mais Harry Potter avait foi en sa magie, et surtout une confiance totale en l'intelligence de sa chouette. Hedwige était la meilleure.

Le garçon apposa un sortilège repousse moldu sur l'enveloppe, ainsi qu'un ou deux autres sortilèges trouvés à la bibliothèque. Il avait dû y aller de nuit pour éviter une syncope à Hermione...

- J'ai confiance en toi Hedwige." Chuchota t-il en attachant l'enveloppe aux serres de l'animal. "Je sais que tu la trouveras. J'ai confiance."

Le jeune homme caressa les plumes de l'animal avant de se figer.

Il reconnaissait ce son de cape frôlant le sol.

- On manque d'amis Monsieur Potter ? Parler à votre chouette n'y changera rien, en revanche, vous remplir la citrouille vous servant de crâne d'un peu d'intelligence..."

- Va Hedwige." Chuchota une dernière fois Harry avant d'oser faire face à son professeur des potions. "Bien sûr, Monsieur..."

Au loin, Hedwige disparut à l'horizon, une lettre fermement tenue dans ses serres. Sur l'enveloppe, le nom de _Maéra Snape_ brilla...

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Je peux te tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas te connaître, et d'après ta lettre, toi non plus. Alors, comme tu l'as fait, je vais me présenter aussi. Enchantée Harry Potter, je suis Maéra Snape..._

Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Hedwige l'avait trouvé.

Elle avait répondu...

* * *

Harry posa la dernière lettre de Maéra dans sa table de chevet, au dessus de la pile de lettres déjà présentes. Il éloigna le pincement au coeur qui lui disait qu'il était un monstre de cacher ça à son professeur de potions, vérouilla son tiroir, attrapa un parchemin vierge, une plume, de l'encre, et s'attela à répondre une fois encore à sa nouvelle amie.

_Chère Maéra,_

_Est-ce que tu m'as bien proposé de passer Noël chez toi ? Ca serait avec plaisir...

* * *

_

_Privet Drive_

Il allait passer une semaine chez Maéra. Harry en était très heureux, et, si le fait qu'il doive aussi -du coup- se taper une semaine chez les Dursley n'avait pas été une aussi triste chose, il en aurait bondit de joie. Maéra Snape était visiblement bon vivant, gentille et... bien loin de Severus Snape en fait. Elle semblait presque être l'amie parfaite. Si ce n'est que personne dans l'entourage du survivant n'était au courant de leur étrange amitié. Ni même du fait qu'il ait réussit à entrer en contact avec la jeune femme... et ceci, sur l'ordre de la dite jeune femme elle-même.

Ceci dit, pour le moment, Harry Potter était loin d'être chez Maéra Snape. Non, là, il était simplement assis sur un divan, à côté de Dudleychounet, à attendre il-ne-savait-quoi....

Une surprise.

Les surprises le terrorisait... en particulier celles venant des Dursley...

Pétunia et Vernon entrèrent dans le salon, tout sourire, dégoulinant de bonheur.

- Dudley, tu es prêt ?" Questionna Pétunia. Harry ne se renfrogna même pas à l'idée d'être ignoré. "Mon chéri, nous te présentons ton..."

Vernon se décala et laissa apparaître un chétif petit gamin visiblement complètement perdu dans son costard trois fois trop grand.

-... nouveau petit frère. Jemmy."

Putain de merde.

* * *

Le bonheur des Dursley n'avait duré qu'un jour et demi. Visiblement stimulé par les ondes magiques d'Harry, le môme n'avait pas tardé à faire voler ses jouets dans toute la pièce.

_C'était une catastrophe._

Affolés, Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient trouvé qu'une solution à leur nouveau problème.

- Mais je ne peux pas !" S'indigna Harry.

- Ca ne se refuse pas !" Vernon lança le pauvre enfant sur Harry qui le receptionna tant bien que mal. "Un cadeau de noël ne se refuse jamais !"

- Mais c'est un môme !" Harry était paniqué, comment pouvait il gérer un môme, LUI ?! "On offre pas un enfant !"

- Ne discute pas ! Pars et emmene le avec toi, où tu veux, ou je le jette avec les poubelles, tu as compris ?!"

Ah oui... quand même.

* * *

_Londres_

- J'peux pas croire que je sois entrain de me les peler sur un trottoir de Londres, avec un môme de trois ans qui couine."

Harry reserra sa prise sur le môme et frissonna. A noël, il fait froid. Non, à noël il fait même pire que froid.

- A FROID."

- Je t'ai déjà mis 4 PULLS !" S'écria Harry.

Il n'avait vraiment plus la force d'aller ouvrir cette foutue valise pour en sortir un 5eme. Lui-même n'avait qu'un pull sur lui, troué soit dit en passant. C'était une horrible situation. Presque plus horrible que d'avoir à faire face à Voldy. Vraiment. Le gamin n'avait plus les cheveux bleus/gris mais blancs (woua, cool, un noël blanc !), ils n'avaient absolument rien à manger et ne savaient pas où aller.

La totale.

Heureusement, Pétunia avait accepté de passer à Harry toutes les affaires achetées pour le môme, avec une jolie valise en plus.

...

Non, je plaisante, il les lui avait volé en feintant faire sa propre valise. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait cédé était quelques papiers du petit où (évidemment) n'apparaissait pas le nom des Dursley.

- Bah les mômes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"

* * *

Harry remercia sa bonne étoile (les trois quart du temps en vacances, notons le) et resserra l'écharpe du petit. Un clochard les avait accepté dans son petit coin de pont et leur avait même prêté une couverture moisie pour dormir. Puis, après qu'Harry ait raconté (et réarangé) leur histoire, le vieux Raph avait fait appel à ses amis clodos pour les aider.

Du coup, en plus d'avoir deux sublimes boites de conserve à manger, Jemmy et Harry avaient assez pour se payer le voyage en bus jusqu'à chez Maéra.

"Des mômes comme vous devraient pas s'retrouver ici." avait dit le vieux Raph. "Pas comme nous."

Dites ça au Dursley.

- A faim." Signala mollement Jemmy, assis sur la banquette à côté.

-.... des raviolis ?"

On fait avec ce qu'on a...

* * *

_-A la prochaine-_


	3. Sakimius

_**

* * *

// Chapitre 2 : Sakimius**_

_Présent_

Les recherches étaient en général divisées. Un groupe s'occupait des pistes officieuses (de pistes aléatoires, de fouiller sans raison un peu n'importe où), un autre s'occupait des officielles (données par Dumbledore). Ces deux groupes avaient deux points communs : ils cherchaient la même personne et faisaient chou-blanc chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, les deux groupes n'en formaient plus qu'un et tous leurs membres siégeaient, une tasse de thé ou de café en main, dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard. Une pièce _tellement agréable_, aux dires de McGonagall, et totalement horripilante du point de vue de Severus Snape. Comprenez, depuis qu'il enseignait, l'homme avait toujours tout fait pour éviter ses collèges... et -par conséquent- cette foutue salle.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, l'homme y était entré le premier et de son plein gré.

Hermione Granger semblait pensive. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais été réunis. L'heure semblait donc particulièrement importante. Un soupçon d'espoir la saisit alors qu'elle considérait la possibilité que ce rassemblement puisse avoir été organisé parce qu'enfin son ancien directeur détenait une piste sérieuse.

A ses côtés, Ron se triturait les mains, lui même saisit d'un soupçon beaucoup plus déprimant.

- Vous n'allez pas arrêter les recherches, n'est-ce pas ?" Lâcha t-il enfin en serrant les dents. "Si vous nous avez rassemblé pour ça, n'y comptez même pas !"

C'était à Dumbledore qu'il s'adressait et celui-ci ne s'y trompa pas.

- En réalité non, Ronald. Je voudrais simplement que vous déteniez toutes et tous les mêmes éléments."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous avez une piste sérieuse alors ?" Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé et Hermione s'empêcha de rougir. "Sauf votre respect, Albus, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de nous réunir jusqu'à présent. Alors, ma véritable question serait plutôt : avez-vous enfin une piste sérieuse qui ne vise pas seulement à occuper nos journées ?"

Snape eut un sourire en coin, encore une fois surpris de la vivacité d'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Le changement était apparu après la disparition de Potter... Elle n'était pas la seule concernée par des changements radicaux. Lui-même, l'horrible _maître des potions_, s'était surpris à collaborer avec ces foutus Gryffondors autant qu'il le pouvait. Ronald Weasley avait mûrit, lui semblait-il, à force de réfléchir aux raisons qu'avait eut son meilleur ami de fuir. Remus Lupin relayait désormais au second plan sa condition de loup-garou, trop pris par leurs investigations. Et Sirius Black...

Bon. _Le cabot..._ Severus soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Cas irrécupérable. La seule chose notable s'avérait être son retour inespéré (mais alors vraiment pas du tout espéré par Severus) parmi les vivants.

- Vous savez tous dans quelle agitation a été plongé le monde sorcier depuis la mort de Voldemort." Avança le vieil homme sous les acquiescements des autres. "Il me tenait évidemment très à coeur de comprendre _comment_ était mort Voldemort. Vous êtes tous au courant de la prophétie qui les concernait, _lui et Harry."_

Chacun fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr Albus, je pense que nous y avons tous pensé ici." Hermione parla pour eux. "Je me souviens que, lorsque nous l'avons appris, Ron et moi étions effarés. C'était si injuste pour Harry, je détestais jusqu'à la pensée que ce soit à lui de..."

- Miss Granger." Coupa le ton sec de Snape. "Je doute que ce soit le sujet."

La jeune femme grimaça mais se tût.

- Que nous le voulions ou non, seul Harry avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir." Termina Albus.

Tout le monde était déjà au courant. Évidemment. Seul Harry pouvait _tuer_ Voldemort. Tous ici avaient rapidement saisit la nuance. Il était du rôle d'Harry Potter d'achever le mage noir, mais il _leur_ incombait la tâche de l'affaiblir. De lui faciliter la tâche. L'ordre avait œuvré en ce sens dès que Ron et Hermione y avaient été intégré.

_Juste après la disparition d'Harry._

- Venez-en aux faits Albus." Soupira Severus. "A Butterfly city."

Hermione et Ron tiquèrent de concert.

- Quel est le rapport ?" Questionna le roux. "Je veux dire entre le fait que c'est Harry qui a tué Voldemort et la cité interdite."

Remus sembla confus. Sirius de même.

- Interdite ?" Souffla l'ex-bagnard sous l'œil agacé de Snape.

- Oui Black, interdite. Quel partie de ce mot ne saisis-tu pas ?"

Le cabot grogna. Hermione se chargea d'expliciter les choses. "Butterfly city est une cité indépendante, sorcière, et impossible d'accès pour qui n'y est pas invité. En fait, j'ai lu..." Tous roulèrent des yeux. "...que la cité est même totalement fermée au reste du monde et s'auto-suffit, s'auto-gère complètement. C'est un endroit vraiment passionnant mais les informations à son sujet sont très très minces..."

Son air pincé laissa supposer que le sujet avait autant passionné la jeune-femme qu'il l'avait frustré.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, et c'est très peu de choses, la cité est gouvernée par un seigneur et vit de manière un peu décalée." Hermione haussa les épaules. "Et est bien interdite."

Sirius, Remus et Severus tournèrent un regard noir en direction du directeur, lequel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Elle ne l'est plus." Se contenta de dire Albus. "Mais laissez moi finir ma petite histoire Miss Granger."

La jeune femme, gênée, recula dans sa chaise.

- Une fois l'engouement du monde sorcier un peu retombé, j'ai enfin pu avoir accès aux informations que possédait le ministère. Au début, je ne les comprenais pas. Voldemort n'avait pris aucun sort de la mort entre les deux yeux. Il semblait juste qu'il ait été retrouvé mort par ses mangemorts... sans raison."

Regards sceptiques/incrédules.

- Rien d'apparent. J'ai donc cherché _à l'intérieur_." Le regard de Severus s'équarquilla. "Je crois que tu as compris Severus. Voldemort a été empoisonné. En réalité, je pense même que Voldemort a volontairement absorbé le poison... qu'Harry Potter lui a envoyé."

Chacun, sous le choc, porta sur le directeur un œil inquiet.

- Voyons, pourquoi Voldemort aurait absorbé bêtement un poison envoyé par Harry ?" Ragea Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bon sang, Albus ?!"

- Black, la ferme. Le lord ne savait probablement pas de qui il venait." Cassa Snape. "Tout simplement."

- Même moi je ne boirais pas un truc venant de n'importe qui." Osa Ron. "Je veux dire, c'est stupide. Voldemort ne faisait pas vérifier ses potions ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Severus, lequel pinça les lèvres.

- Le lord savait reconnaître les poisons."

- Alors quoi ?" Ron semblait perdu. "Pourquoi il n'a pas vérifié ? Ou reconnu ?"

- Justement." Dumbledore ramena l'attention à lui, prêt à faire son effet. "Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des poisons de Sakimius Kohrm."

- Bien sûr..." Souffla Severus.

Les autres toussotèrent, manifestant qu'il n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être Sakimius machin-chose. Même Hermione semblait embêtée. Severus prit sur lui de les éclairer.

- Sakimius Kohrm fut l'inventeur d'un des poisons les plus foudroyants qu'il ait pû exister. Indétectable, totalement. De ce que le monde sorcier en sait, son poison avait pour ingrédient principal le propre sang de celui qu'il tuait. Mais c'est le seul élément que Sakimius ait révélé. Le reste de la recette a disparu avec lui."

- Sakimius aurait donc envoyé du poison à Voldemort ?" Murmura Lupin, passioné par le mystère et jusque là terriblement silencieux.

Snape ricana. "Sakimius vivait dans les années 50, Lupin. _1450._ Il a visiblement disparu pour éviter d'être décapité pour haute trahison et attentat contre le seigneur sorcier de l'époque."

Remus fit la moue. "Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, Severus."

- Kohrm..." Hermione butait sur le nom. "Ça me dit quelque chose."

- De toutes façons, ça m'étonnerait que Sakimius ait eu du sang de Voldemort sur lui pour faire sa potion." Lâcha Sirius. "Surtout en étant mort depuis des siècles."

La connerie de Sirius eut au moins l'avantage de déclencher la compréhension d'Hermione, de Severus et de Remus. Trois sur cinq qui suivent, c'était déjà pas trop mal.

- Lors de sa renaissance, Voldemort a utilisé le sang d'Harry !" Glapit Hermione. "Oh mon dieu, mais comment Harry est-il arrivé en possession d'une recette comme celle-ci ?!"

- Ne soyez pas stupide Miss Granger." Siffla Severus. "Potter n'a jamais sû faire une seule potion de correcte, alors un poison qu'aucun maître des potions n'a été et n'est en mesure de confectionner..."

Hermione rougit.

- C'est pas faux." Rit Ron. "Merde vous y pensez, Harry, NOTRE Harry, a tué Voldemort avec une POTION !"

Il semblait être hilare. Hermione secoua la tête et Severus laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

- Et donc Albus, je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi Butterfly City ?" Remus les réorienta en direction du sujet premier.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent comme ils n'avaient plus pétillé depuis des années.

- Parce que Butterfly City est gouvernée par un _seigneur_ depuis des siècles, Remus. Mais aussi parce qu'étrangement, les portes de la cité se sont ouvertes juste après l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy, le dernier mangemort attrapé. Et le dernier mangemort tout court."

Ah - Bien.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Pour les reviews**

Merci à toutes et à tous. Je prends une fois de plus la liberté de répondre en fin de chapitre (mais chut, faut pas le dire hein).

**Le petit lait au sucre** : Pourtant, le début est d'une lenteur affligeante... mais si tu es à fond tant mieux ! Peut-être que ça signifi que tu seras encore pluuus dedans quand ENFIN l'action viendra ! Merci pour ta review en tous cas =)

_**zaika :**_ Coucou toi, ça faisait longtemps ! =D

**Rinaly** : Voilà voilà. La suite a mis un certain temps, mais à vrai dire j'attendais que la correction du chapitre de mon autre fic soit achevée pour poster celui-là. La culpabilité ayant raison de moi, je n'attends plus. De toutes façons, cette fic à beaucoup de chapitres d'avance maintenant ! C'est rassurant j'crois, ça veut dire que le délai sera beaucoup moins long... =D Merci à toi.

**Gwladys Evans : **Elle m'intrigue aussi... va savoir si c'est une bonne chose ! :D

**Lunenoire83**** :** Je suis entrain de me faire une liste de "surnoms débiles pour Sirius". Ca sent le pire je crois ! Pauvre Siri... Pour les Dursley, ça devient difficile de trouver des trucs débiles à leur faire faire, trucs débiles pouvant susciter une fanfic, j'avoue, d'ailleurs, si tu as des idées... (ouai ouai je sors...).

**DamedePique :** Mwai mwai je sais, la longueur de mon prologue est affligeante... Mais c'est un prologue, alors on fera comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était voulu et tout. Pour Sirius, les explications viendront. Ceci dit, il est certain qu'il a son rôle dans l'histoire, mais peut-être pas aussi directement qu'on pourrait le penser. Quelqu'un s'en sera chargé, dirons-nous... =p Pour Maéra, il ne la cherchait pas vraiment. Du moins il ne souhaitait pas la localiser, mais plutôt savoir si elle était en vie. Avoir un contact avec elle. Réussir là où d'autres, dont Snape, ont échoué. Je dois admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un acte plutôt impulsif, en réalité, qui a abouti sur plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**JJFille**** :** En réalité, Jemmy n'est pas leur enfant, génétiquement parlant. Je veux dire, Pétunia n'a jamais eu qu'un seul fils, j'ai décidé qu'elle avait donc un problème de stérilité (à moins que ça ne vienne de Vernon). Dans tous les cas, ils ont adopté (ou plus probablement profité d'une opportunité). Maintenant, j'ai conscience que question réalisme, ça ne colle pas forcément =) En tous cas, il faut juste retenir que Jemmy n'est pas LEUR fils, à l'origine (heureusement pour lui lol). Des précisions plus ou moins farfelues viendront =D Merci pour ta review =)


	4. Bienvenue à la maison, mes enfants

**Je vous remerci tous pour vos reviews. Pour ce chapitre, _nous retrouvons enfin Harry, 5 ans après son arrivée à Butterfly City._ Pour ceux à qui j'ai donné un mal au crâne terrible, voyez m'en profondément navrée. J'admet que l'histoire peut-être difficile à suivre, tout autant que j'avoue qu'elle manque pour l'instant cruellement d'action. Aussi, merci à tous de vous accrocher ! C'est gentil. **

* * *

**// Chapitre 3 : "Bienvenue à la maison, mes enfants."**

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas un accent anglais ?"

Harry sourit au vieux Joe et lui resservit un verre. Whisky, comme toujours.

- _Si_ Joe, mais je crois bien y déceler un peu de cet accent français..."

- Moi, un Parigo frenchees ?!" S'insurgea Joe, faisant rire tous les habitués. Les conversations Joe/Harry avaient quelque chose d'habituel et pas mal de bons spectateurs. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, cela rendait le lieu plus convivial et donc plus attrayant. Une merveille pour les finances.

- Je te parle des Français _du Sud_, leur accent est déjà beaucoup plus charmant." Corrigea le jeune homme en adressant un geste de la main aux nouvels arrivés.

- DONC mon accent est charmant. Merci le môme, mais je ne suis pas d'ton bord."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais pas dans la chasse aux fossiles."

Un léger rire se mêla aux autres, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur le môme de huit ans qui venait de faire son entrée. Des cheveux gris/bleus caractéristiques, une adorable moue coquine, des vêtements au top mal fagotés... et définitivement de genre médiévaux.

- Jey, bonne journée ?"

L'enfant vint déposer un petit bisou mouillé sur sa joue et l'étouffa dans une étreinte.

- _Que c'est mignon." _S'extasia une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, lisses et coupés au carré. Ses yeux bleus rieurs et doux se posèrent sur le duo tandis qu'Harry grommelait quelque chose à propos de ces 'insupportables femmes aux commentaires déplacés et tellement mièvres'. "Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry !"

- Maéra, au lieu de dire des sottises, aide moi à le décrocher."

La jeune femme rit doucement, accompagnée par toute la salle.

- Jey, lâche le, il va devenir tout vert ton papa adoré." Se décida enfin la jeune femme.

Jemmy consentit à l'exaucer à moitié, lâchant le cou de son père mais capturant aussitôt sa main.

- Je peux avoir mon goûter ?" Quémanda le garçon avec un grand sourire. "Avec des croissants s'il te plait papa !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel -pour la forme- et passa derrière le comptoir pour préparer le bol de chocolat chaud de son fils. Quelques femmes ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en constatant la difficulté du jeune père à exécuter une tâche aussi simple. Pour cause, l'enfant n'avait pas lâché sa main.

- Lindiana m'a fait ma tenue, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Questionna Maéra.

Harry l'ignora, s'occupant exclusivement du bol chaud de son fils. Il indiqua à celui-ci les croissants d'un signe du menton. Jemmy s'en saisit, lâcha sa main et grimpa souplement sur l'une des chaises du comptoir. Haute, en bois, ornée de symboles dont la signification propre lui échappait. Mais confortable, en tous cas.

- Merci."

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et tourna un regard contemplatif sur Maéra, laquelle attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé son manège. La jeune femme, constata t-il, portait une tunique noir parsemée ça et là de fils argentés. L'habit tombait sur une sorte de pantalon marron serré débouchant sur de fins botillons noirs et argentés eux aussi. Maéra fit un tour sur elle-même, lui montrant la cape finement ouvragée qu'elle portait avec le tout. Une cape serrée dans le dos grâce à de fins fils de coutures, au centre de laquelle apparaissait l'emblème de leur dynastie, de leur monde, une ébauche de papillon.

- C'est magnifique. Complimente Lindiana pour moi."

Maéra eut un sourire heureux (et indéniablement idiot) et consentit enfin à s'assoir aux côtés de Jemmy, lui piquant dans la foulée un croissant.

Harry secoua la tête et retourna s'occuper de ses clients. Sa propre cape, sur laquelle le dessin d'un papillon argenté flirtait avec un éclair, traîna sur le sol au rythme de ses gracieuses foulées.

* * *

Ici, à Butterfly City, tout était si différent. Les mentalités. Les tenues vestimentaires. Les priorités. Le rapport à la magie, la vision de l'autorité et l'amour qu'on lui portait.

Même la représentante des Snape était différente de la vision qu'il avait eut de cette famille. Maéra semblait être l'antithèse de Severus Snape.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?" Siffla Maéra, agacée.

Bon. Peut-être pas si différente que ça, en fin de compte. Le jeune homme lui décrocha un sourire innocent et essaya, en vain, de deviner de quoi la jeune femme pouvait bien lui parler.

- J'en étais sûre, tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que je te dis !" Fulmina Maéra. Un autre sourire innocent eut raison de son semblant de colère. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te travailler, pauvre petit survivant ?"

L'air canaille de la femme l'incita à ne pas tiquer. L'habitude aussi, sûrement...

- Je pensais à la cité. A mon arrivée. A l'accueil de Marghan. A... tout ce bordel dont tu m'as extirpé." Avoua Harry, rêveur et soucieux à la fois. "Au fait que nous ayons ouvert les portes aussi..."

Maéra lui sourit d'un air tranquil.

- Il fallait bien que la cité s'ouvre un jour au reste du monde." Raisonna Maéra. "Et puis, même si nous aimons tous les deux ce monde, je trouverais injuste que nous ayons à nous couper totalement de nos anciens amis, de notre famille."

Harry fit la grimace.

- Voyons, ça n'est pas ce que nous avons fait ?" Ses mots ressemblaient tant à un grognement que Maéra faillit en rire.

- Non. Harry, nous avons été mis à l'abris. C'est différent. Ma mère m'a mise à l'abris ici et _je_ t'ai mis à l'abris ici ensuite. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as protégé Jey, toi. Et un jour Jey protégera à son tour quelqu'un s'il le faut. Non, en fait, la vérité c'est que Jey protégera toute la cité." Maéra reprit sa respiration et fit un geste en direction des fenêtres. Le soleil se couchait et Jey dormait. "J'ai envie que mon frère voit la beauté de tout cela."

Harry acquiesça mais se crispa un peu plus.

- Marghan Kohrm est un homme bon qui fait des choix censés." Lui rappela Maéra. "Que Butterfly soit plus accessible ne signifie pas que nous ferons entrer n'importe qui. Notre cité est encore protégée. Elle est juste _trouvable_. Nous porterons encore des..."

- Nous ?" La coupa Harry d'un air sceptique.

- Oui, _nous_. Toi, Jey et moi. Et tous les habitants de cette cité. Et tous les _futurs_ habitants." Maéra plongea ses yeux bleus dans les verts de son vis à vis. "Jey continuera à porter ses horribles chapeaux fantasques et hauts en couleur. Marghan continuera à donner des dîners grandioses dans la salle à manger de son château. Nous persisterons à porter des tuniques et des pantalons bien plus pratiques que les horribles robes sorcières. Nous ferons encore voler nos châles et nos capes lors des bals des quatre saisons. Joe fera encore courir son étalon autour de la fontaine et les enfants continueront à applaudir le spectacle. Marcus persistera à jouer au taxi-man avec sa calèche. Et nous inculquerons cette façons de vivre à tous nos futurs invités, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Parce que c'est **nous,** maintenant. _**Nous. **_C'est notre maison, et un jour, ce sera celle de nos amis, parce que **nous** nous sommes débarrassé de Voldemort. Nos choix nous appartiennent encore plus qu'avant, maintenant."

La jeune fille stoppa enfin, avisant le regard halluciné d'Harry.

- Joli débit." Remarqua t-il.

- C'était convainquant au moins ?"

- Très convainquant. Merci Maéra."

- De rien, petit frère. Enfin... tu m'as compris." Corrigea t'elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Il était toujours émerveillé par la foi de la jeune femme. Il espérait que Snape chercherait bien à la retrouver désormais que la guerre était terminée. Il ne savait cependant ce que _lui _ferait à ce moment là. Probablement s'effacerait il un temps, observant simplement le bonheur de Maéra.

La guerre leur avait tant enlevé. Leur famille. Leurs amis. Harry se remémora son arrivée à Butterfly City, le moment le plus décisif de sa vie, quelque part.

* * *

_Jemmy s'accrochait fermement à sa main. L'enfant était si petit qu'Harry eut un énième pincement au cœur. C'était tellement injuste. Le survivant prit l'enfant dans les bras et celui-ci enfouit automatiquement sa petite bouille dans le cou de son aîné._

_Le bus était arrivé à destination mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être à proximité d'une quelconque ville. De la forêt, partout. Juste une putain de forêt blanchie par la neige et un arrêt de bus vide et perdu au milieu de nulle part._

_Ça n'était pas le moment de flipper. Une main soutenant Jemmy et l'autre tirant leur valise commune, Harry avança dans la neige, gardant en mémoire tous les pas qu'il enchaînait. Mieux valait qu'il sache comment revenir à l'arrêt de bus._

_Il n'eut pas à le faire. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et lisses sortit de la forêt d'un pas rapide, emmitouflée dans une cape chaude, un châle sur les épaules._

_Maéra Snape._

_Il l'avait immédiatement aimé. Elle était alors la bouée qui le sortait d'un pétrin sans limites. Elle devint sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, l'un des doigts de sa main droite (celle qui tient sa baguette, c'est vous dire l'importance de cette peste au sourire doux !)._

_D'abord, elle lui avait présenté son chez elle. Et sa cité. Harry en avait gardé un air ahuri pendant des heures, immédiatement sous le charme d'un tel lieu. Les rues pavées qu'il foulait, les bâtisses aux façades à la fois claires et anciennes. La forêt qui bordait la cité. La fontaine, gardée par un papillon argenté sur lequel ruisselait une eau venue d'il-ne-savait-où. La calèche et le grand homme brun qui la conduisait, criant à qui mieux-mieux qu'il pouvait vous déposer aux portes de n'importe quel paradis, pourvu qu'il se trouve à Butterfly City._

_Ils avaient discuté au coin du feu, se réchauffant. Jey avait bu un chocolat chaud et Harry pris soin de lui essuyer la bouche, attendri. Une chouette blanche avait fait irruption dans la pièce, l'air de rien, et pris place sur le dossier de fauteuil du survivant._

_C'est ça qui avait fait comprendre à la jeune femme qu'Harry Potter ne devait être nulle part ailleurs que parmi les siens. Parce qu'il était bon et humain et qu'il était de son devoir à elle de sauvegarder ces valeurs-ci. Elle avait fait le bon choix._

_Sa rencontre avec Marghan Kohrm lui avait semblé tout aussi magique. Le château où vivait l'homme, le seigneur, était constitué de pierres blanches éblouissantes se fondant avec la pureté de la neige. Des papillons argentés gardaient les portes, statues imposantes et tellement sublimes qu'aujourd'hui encore Harry pouvait passer des heures à les contempler._

_- C'est notre emblème." Lui avait dit Maéra. "Des papillons de lumière."_

_Puis il l'avait rencontré._

Marghan Kohrm.

_Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande carrure au sourire enjoliveur. Il devait avoir entre 60 et 70 ans et une barbe grisonnante coupée court qui lui donna, pour Jey, le statut de grand-père._

_L'homme, entouré d'une cape argentée bien rembourrée, avait posé un regard bienveillant sur chacun de ses visiteurs. Il avait alors prononcé une phrase qu'Harry n'oublierait probablement jamais tant elle l'avait pris au cœur._

_**- Bienvenue à la maison, mes enfants."**_

_Marghan Kohrm était, sans aucun doute, un personnage hors du commun. Sa compréhension et ses connaissances dépassaient l'entendement. _

_- Je sais qui tu es, Harry Potter." Lui avait-il dit. "Le survivant. Quelles balivernes. L'espoir du monde sorcier. Si ça n'est pas ridicule. Oh, bien sûr, il y a cette histoire de prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a toujours de grandes prophéties là pour immobiliser les individus. C'est à peine s'ils se battent convenablement pour défendre leurs vies, parce qu'ils se répètent qu'ils ne sont pas des héros, eux. Balivernes, encore. Je n'aime pas les prophéties."_

_Harry en avait été estomaqué, et le mot est faible._

_- Les individus invités à Butterfly City entrent mais repartent rarement. En général ils y viennent pour être à l'abri, parce que le monde attends d'eux des choses qui les dépasse. A des degrés différents, évidemment. Mon royaume ne se mêle jamais des affaires extérieures. Nous ne prenons pas part à la guerre. Tant qu'elle ne nous touche pas. Cependant..." L'homme lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'un air joueur. "Je déteste que mes enfants souffrent Harry, et tout me cri que je dois veiller sur toi, que c'est mon rôle. Et ce n'est pas une prophétie qui me le dit, c'est mon instinct. Reste ici Harry, je m'occupe de tout désormais."_

_Juste surréaliste. Mais si réconfortant qu'Harry s'était abandonné à Butterfly City. Et il avait eut raison : Voldemort avait été éliminé. Le monde était sauvé._

* * *

Agacée. Maéra Snape était juste profondément agacée. Elle sentait son self-contrôle la quitter.

- Helwon, taisez vous avant que je ne vous fasse taire à ma façon." Sa voix claqua et l'enfant pris en faute se mordit la lèvre. Maéra soupira et croisa le regard choqué de Jemmy.

Bien. Ces mômes avaient huit ans. Peut-être y était-elle allé un peu fort. Harry s'étonnait qu'elle soit aussi stressée, jugeant qu'elle était aussi tendue que le string d'un troll. Par merlin, depuis quand les trolls portaient des strings ?!

- Bien..." La jeune femme serra les dents. "Sortez vos sceptres."

Les enfants s'exécutèrent dans un silence de mort. Maéra ne prit pas la peine de s'en vouloir. Harry, quand il donnait des cours (ce qui arrivait à hauteur de deux jours par semaine), semblait beaucoup plus dur qu'elle. En fait, le survivant était presque un monstre avec ces gamins. Oh, bien sûr, il était calme et expliquait plutôt bien... Mais ses méthodes étaient parfois un peu mesquines, voir traumatisantes.

La dernière frasque en date du brun avait été de paralyser ses élèves pour "les mettre en condition" et de leur demander de trouver un moyen de retrouver leur mobilité. Il avait fallut trente foutues minutes avant qu'une des élèves ne demande simplement à son charmant professeur de la libérer. Ce qu'il avait fait. Maéra avait beau se creuser, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre la morale de cette histoire...

Mais après tout, avec Harry, plus personne ne s'étonnait. Plus personne ne râlait. Tout le monde semblait parfaitement saisir en quoi de telles expériences devaient être enrichissantes.

Quelles foutaises !

La jeune femme grogna et les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, peu confiants. Maéra faisait peur, dans l'immédiat, elle semblait prête à plonger le monde dans la désolation. Elle stressait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu son frère ! Évidemment, elle doutait qu'il la cherche encore. Mais -hé bien- il cherchait Harry Potter. Marghan l'avait prévenu plus tôt dans la journée. Albus Dumbledore avait envoyé une demande d'autorisation au seigneur, quémandant le droit de pénétrer à Butterfly City. Maéra n'était pas peu fière d'avoir insisté pour que l'ouverture de la cité se fasse de manière réglementée.

D'accord, on ouvre, mais n'exagérons pas, non aux touristes idiots. Avant, Butterfly était pratiquement inaccessible. Au moins, désormais, des autorisations étaient distribuées. Maéra trouvait cela suffisant et Harry partageait son opinion. Même s'ils savaient tous deux combien Marghan pouvait se révéler trop... charitable.

Bref. Marghan l'avait prévenu. Severus venait en compagnie de deux de ses amis. Les portes s'ouvriraient donc devant eux.

Oui, Lundi, Severus pénètrera à Butterfly City. Maéra avala sa salive de travers. Harry n'était pas au courant. Maéra ne le lui dirait pas. Et on était vendredi...

* * *


	5. L'Elfe et les papillons

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 // L'elfe et les papillons

* * *

**

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller ?!" Hermione paraissait scandalisée. "Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, je vous rappelle !"

La présence d'un Ron renfrogné et les bras croisés à ses côtés la motivait visiblement à laisser éclater sa colère.

- Qui pourra lui mettre deux bonnes paires de claques à ma place ?" S'emballait l'ex-gryffondor. "Je refuse de rester là Albus, vous saisissez ?!"

Le dit Albus eut un sourire en coin.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes professeur. De ce fait, vous avez des cours à assurer." Lui rappela avec bienveillance le vieil homme. "De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de brutaliser Harry."

- Pardon ?" Hermione fulminait. "Cet imbécile a disparu depuis 5 ans, il me semble que c'est un prétexte suffisant !"

Les yeux de Sirius passaient d'Hermione à Ron quasi frénétiquement. Il avait l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Ce devrait être Ronald, là, entrain de crier, et non la brune calme et raisonnable - soit Hermione Granger. Pourtant Ron ne bougeait pas d'un poil, contenant sa fureur. Et Hermione pétait joyeusement son câble.

Il retint un sourire amusé.

Severus grogna. "Est-on obligés d'assister à une scène aussi puérile ?"

Il se garda de signaler qu'il prendrait lui-même l'initiative de mettre une bonne baffe au survivant. S'ils le retrouvaient...

- Snape a des cours aussi." Intervint Ron. "Pourquoi lui peut y aller ? Et puis moi je n'suis pas professeur."

Tiens, le rouquin défendait son beefsteak maintenant. Sirius avait l'air passionné par le débat. Remus juste fatigué par l'agitation.

- Vous pensez que Maéra est aussi là bas, n'est-ce pas ?" Il s'adressait à Dumbledore.

- Probablement." C'était la voix de Severus. "Deux disparus indétectables. Il y a de quoi supposer qu'ils se trouvent au même endroit."

- Qu'est-ce qu'il feraient ensemble ?" Sirtius n'avait manifestement pas l'esprit très vif. "Franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et puis ta sœur a disparue bien avant Harry."

Snape le fusilla du regard. "Si tu n'as rien à dire, contente toi de la fermer Black."

La cabot grogna mais ne rajouta rien.

- Miss Granger." Albus ramena l'attention à lui. "Il est évident qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile d'envoyer six personnes sur place, que d'en envoyer trois. Pour ce qui est du poste de Severus, Monsieur Malfoy a accepté de le remplacer."

Évidemment, la fouine trouvait toujours moyen de plomber leurs arguments, même en étant absente.

- Quant à vous, Monsieur Weasley, vous remplacerez Remus au poste de Défense."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que Remus était, lui aussi, professeur. Ron écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !" Bégaya t-il d'une façon totalement pathétique.

- Un auror n'aura aucun problème pour assurer ces cours." Albus fit un geste en direction de Sirius, Severus et Remus. "Ils ont fait équipe jusqu'à présent, ils iront donc ensemble. Si Harry est là bas, vous pourrez les rejoindre..."

- Je vois, vous n'êtes pas assez sûr de vous pour chambouler les emplois du temps de Poudlard." Révéla Hermione.

- Non, je suis juste intimement persuadé qu'Harry ne souhaiterait pas qu'on les chamboule pour lui."

Ron se rassit, dégonflé.

- Ce que veut dire Albus, c'est qu'il apprécierait grandement que vous cessiez de parlementer comme des gosses braillards." Railla Severus. "Ainsi nous pourrions nous préparer et aller vérifier cette énième piste."

Hermione fit la moue mais abdiqua, comme l'avait fait Ron plus tôt.

- Il va vous falloir des tenues appropriées." Souleva t'elle après une longue minute de silence. "Albus, vous y avez pensé ?"

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Sirius s'empêcha d'immortaliser ce moment. Dumby ignorant ! Il pourrait revendre ça très cher...

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait, au moins, à quoi ressemblent les tenues de cette ville ?" C'était Ron, et il connaissait déjà la réponse. "Génial, vous allez passer super inaperçu, comme ça !"

C'était le cas d'le dire...

* * *

Si Albus ne savait pas comment les habiller, il connaissait - au moins - la façon de rejoindre la Cité Papillon. Des explications avaient été jointes aux autorisations qu'il avait reçu plus tôt, de la part du Seigneur de la cité en personne. Albus ne savait pas exactement s'il devait en être honoré...

Prendre le bus ne ravissait aucun des trois compagnons. Severus maudissait silencieusement les inventions moldues (et les routes pleines d'aspérités) face à un Sirius tout vert qui semblait à deux doigts de lui vomir dessus. Remus, au moins, s'avérait aussi calme que d'ordinaire.

Jusqu'à qu'ils réalisent qu'en plus d'avoir l'estomac complètement retourné, il avaient atterri au milieu de nulle part...

- Et on va où maintenant ?" Souffla Black a l'adresse de ses compagnons.

- Albus a fait mention d'une clairière." Rappela Lupin. "Longeons la forêt, nous finirons bien par la trouver."

Et en effet, ils la trouvèrent. Une magnifique clairière éclairée par les doux rayons de ce soleil de Printemps. Et au centre de celle-ci, assis en tailleur à même l'herbe, un elfe de maison les attendait. Du moins, chacun supposa que c'était le cas. Parce que sinon, comment expliquer la présence d'une telle créature_ ici _? Ses grandes oreilles soutenaient un couvre-chef étrange, qui ressemblait à une sorte de chapeau de troubadour tricolore (rose, jaune et vert - vive le mélange). Mais le plus étrange restait la tenue bouffante et dans les mêmes tons qui l'accompagnait.

Juste sidérant.

L'elfe bondit sur ses petites jambes et vint s'incliner face à eux. C'était rassurant, pendant un instant ils avaient cru possible que cet elfe allait leur demander à eux de s'incliner.

Après tout, rien n'avait de sens...

- Bonjour Messieurs, Saki est heureux de faire votre connaissance. Veuillez suivre Saki s'il vous plait, c'est à lui que revient l'honneur de vous guider jusqu'aux portes de _La Grande Cité_ !"

Le ton révérencieux de l'elfe réveilla l'impatience des trois hommes. Celui-ci les guida tranquillement -quoi que moitié sautillant- devant une façade de feuilles entremêlées. Il y apposa une main et sous leurs regards ébahis les feuilles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un passage.

L'elfe frappa dans ses mains, visiblement très amusé par la surprise de ses invités.

- Par Merlin..." Souffla Sirius, et l'elfe eut l'air vraiment fier.

Oh oui - Par Merlin... Ils venaient de déboucher face à un immense portail de fer forgé, brillant de ce qu'ils ressentirent immédiatement comme étant de la magie. De la magie brute, déstabilisante. Et tellement pure qu'ils en frissonnèrent. Deux colonnes de pierres entouraient l'immense portail. Et au sommet de chacune, deux papillons d'argent trônaient, irradiant de cette même magie.

C'était bouleversant. L'elfe de maison s'inclina devant chacun des papillons, si bas que son couvre-chef en tomba. Il le ramassa d'un geste habitué et fit signe aux hommes de le rejoindre.

- Saki voudrait que vous vous présentiez." Indiqua la créature magique. "Aux gardiens."

Les trois hommes clignèrent des paupières.

- Quels... gardiens... ?" Black fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant la réponse.

L'elfe gloussa. "Saki s'excuse. Il n'a pas été clair."

Remus était presque prêt à empêcher l'elfe de maison de se punir quand il remarqua que celui-ci n'en avait visiblement pas du tout l'attention. Au contraire, il riait doucement.

Ses petit doigts se tendirent en direction de l'une des imposantes statues papillons.

- Ces gardiens là."

Severus allait demander de plus amples informations sur la manière dont ils devaient se présenter quand Black le prit de court et alla se prosterner aux pieds des colonnes.

Il y eut un moment de battement puis l'elfe de maison fut saisit d'un fou rire, les faisant se sentir juste un peu plus ridicules.

C'était vexant. Du moins, ça l'était pour Black. Severus, lui, savoura un instant l'idée qu'un elfe de maison soit entrain de se foutre ouvertement du sale cabot. Lequel fronçait les sourcils et semblait à deux doigts de s'énerver.

L'elfe sembla le ressentir puisqu'il se calma et afficha un air confus et désolé.

- Saki ne voulait pas rire aussi fort. Mais Saki n'avait jamais vu d'humains saluer les gardiens de cette manière. Sauf son maître, mais c'est seulement pour amuser Saki." L'elfe paraissait coupable et nauséeux, probablement à l'idée d'avoir manqué de respect à des invités.

- Ce n'est rien." Le rassura Remus sous l'air scandalisé de Sirius. "Explique nous simplement comment nous devons faire."

Saki rougit et se gratta le menton.

- Saki pense qu'il suffit juste de décliner vos identités. La Grande Cité n'a pas souvent d'invités, alors Saki n'est pas sûr, mais le Seigneur a dit à Saki qu'il suffisait que les trois sorciers que Saki accueille se présentent aux gardiens."

Severus renifla et résista à son envie de dévoiler son amusement. Black regagnait doucement des couleurs, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui fit un pas en avant et alla se poster face eux colonnes. Il leva la tête, se racla la gorge, et essaya vaillamment de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. L'elfe ne se moqua pas et attendit religieusement.

- Je suis Remus Lupin." Les deux statues brillèrent, animées par la magie brute qui les avait envahi plus tôt.

- Que cherchez vous en ces lieux ?" La voix rauque les fit frissonner violemment.

Et Saki applaudit doucement.

- Je..." Lupin avala difficilement sa salive. La présence qu'il ressentait lui semblait aussi écrasante que réconfortante. C'était un sentiment nouveau et diablement déstabilisant. "Je... viens chercher Harry Potter..."

Un rire grave s'éleva et il sembla aux trois humains qu'il ne provenait pas des papillons, mais du portail lui-même.

- Que voulez- vous ?" Sembla reformuler la voix.

Remus fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ignorait clairement ce qu'il devait répondre. Saki se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla de dépit, ce qui ranima la colère de Sirius.

- Revenez quand vous saurez."

Et le souffle chaud qui les avait saisit sembla s'envoler. Remus se retourna vers ses compagnons, prêt à partager sa confusion, quand son regard doré échoua sur une scène absolument surréaliste. Sirius Black était entrain d'essayer d'étrangler un elfe de maison troubadour qui battait désespérément des bras.

- BLACK, LACHE LE !" Severus brandissait sa baguette en direction du cabot, lequel restait sourd à ses ordres.

Remus fonça vers ces imbéciles et laissa sa main s'écraser sur la joue gauche de son ami.

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de refaire tomber l'elfe au sol.

- SIRIUS, que croyais-tu faire ?!" Rugit le loup-garou.

Severus remit l'elfe sur pied, remarquant aussitôt les larmes de la créature.

- Oh merlin, notre guide va chouiner..."

L'elfe reniffla pitoyablement et courut en direction du portail. Les trois sorciers sentirent leur souffle se bloquer. Oh non pas ça... la créature ne pouvait pas les abandonner...

L'elfe disparut, traversant le portail sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir.

_Manifestement si, Saki le pouvait._

_

* * *

_

Les habitants de Butterfly City observèrent, sidérés, un elfe de maison traverser leur ville en larmes. Les sanglots qu'il laissait échapper sur son passage laissèrent abasourdis tous les sorciers croisés.

Après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un parvenait à faire pleurer l'elfe personnel du petit Prince et de son père, Harry Potter.

* * *

Marghan Kohrm faisait face, hébété, à un elfe de maison en larmes, qui bafouillait des mots sans queue ni têtes dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens, malgré tous ses efforts. Ce qui n'avait pas tellement d'importance étant donné qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène grâce à son miroir magique.

Un miroir magique renvoyant à un autre miroir magique. Qui s'avérait être en réalité un portail forgé dans le même matériau. Fer - Magie -Etc. Très pratique. Bref, Marghan Kohrm avait tout vu, grand bien lui en fasse. Le problème restait le même, Saki, l'elfe d'Harry, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et il se sentait terriblement ennuyé par ce fait.

D'abord parce qu'Harry et Jey aimaient tendrement la créature. Ensuite, parce que du coup, les trois sorciers qui l'avaient mis dans cet état se retrouvaient seuls.

Et Marghan Kohrm n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attendre 50 ans que les sorciers comprennent, d'eux même, qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de pénétrer à Butterfly City. Soit de répondre aux questions du portail. A ses questions à lui, en gros.

Et il avait beau être très patient, il préférait que les sorciers passent le portail avant midi parce qu'il avait _déjà très faim_. Bien sûr, il aurait pu envoyer un autre elfe de maison continuer le boulot de Saki, mais sa réserve d'elfes valeureux n'était pas des plus étoffée. Et il n'avait pas envie que ces idiots traumatisent tous ses elfes.

Aussi, Saki avait de l'expérience, question têtes brûlées... Contrairement aux elfes de son château.

Bref, Marghan Kohrm n'avait pas envie de revoir son plan initial. Donc Saki _devait_ y retourner.

- Saki, calme toi." La voix rauque du Seigneur bloqua les sanglots de l'elfe de maison qui, intrigué, leva ses yeux vitreux et tristes vers lui. "Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fais du mal, mais il faut leur donner l'occasion de s'excuser. Ton maître sera très heureux de les voir, tu ne peux pas les abandonner..."

L'elfe de maison frémit et parut confus.

- Mais le sorcier idiot a essayé de tuer Saki." L'elfe couina. "Il va recommencer !"

Marghan soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

- Non non. Je t'assure." L'elfe ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Il ressemblait à son maître... Marghan soupira. Évidemment. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Le seigneur hésita une seconde et demi avant d'abdiquer et de donner une solution à Saki. "Je te donne le droit d'utiliser ta magie contre eux."

Les yeux de l'elfe de maison brillèrent, il sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant, hocha du menton... et disparut dans un "POP" significatif.

Marghan Kohrm se permit de ricaner. Après tout, les trois sorciers l'avaient bien cherché. Si jamais, ce serait l'occasion pour eux de saisir qu'à Butterfly City on ne brutalise personne - quelle que soit sa nature.

- Un point qui devrait plaire au loup-garou." Gloussa le seigneur.

Oh Oui. Ils allaient vite comprendre. Saki faisait rarement dans la dentelle.

Comme ses maîtres...

* * *

- Black, je te déconseille de..."

Mais Sirius Black était un joyeux/vaillant/grand imbécile. Ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il n'ait pas envie d'écouter les conseils avisés du seul Serpentard présent. Remus, les bras croisés, se desserrait pas les lèvres et attendait patiemment que son ami aille jusqu'au bout de son idée. Et en subisse les conséquences. Après tout, Sirius était le seul responsable de la fuite de leur guide et -par conséquent- du silence du portail.

Remus avait essayé de se re-présenter, mais les statues n'avaient pas bronché. Donc ils étaient tous coincés là, comme des idiots, par la faute de Sirius.

Et le loup-garou ne se sentait plus du tout calme. Severus soupira et observa silencieusement Black prendre son élan et courir comme un dingue en direction du portail, comme s'il pourrait le franchir comme l'avait fait l'elfe de maison plus tôt.

Risible...

Évidemment, il ne réussit pas. C'est ainsi que sous l'œil extérieurement impassible de Severus et de Remus (et sous l'oeil attentif d'un elfe de maison bien connu), Sirius Black s'écrasa comme une crêpe contre le portail en fer de Butterfly City, la face aplatie contre la surface plane et froide.

Oui, juste risible.

Saki souffla, fit un mouvement du poignet, et envoya l'ex-bagnard valser dans les airs et s'écraser - cette fois - aux pieds des deux autres sorciers.

Voilà qui était déjà beaucoup plus spectaculaire. D'ailleurs, Saki proposerait l'idée à ses maîtres et à Marghan Kohrm. On ne pouvait pas laisser les sorciers s'écraser contre le portail sans en être repoussé. Même si l'entrée n'avait pas tremblée d'un poil, Saki trouverait terrible qu'un idiot mettre du sang sur celle-ci parce qu'il se serait cogné le nez à l'issue de la course.

Bref.

Sirius se releva, un peu sonné, mais son regard restait déterminé. Il se transforma en chien sous les soupirs las des deux autres.

- Je savais Black idiot, mais quand même." Souffla Severus alors que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien cette fois, répétait le même manège.

On pouvait au moins lui reconnaître le mérite de ne pas se décourager. Ou bien d'être un grand masochiste...

Le chien s'aplatit contre le portail et -pour la seconde fois consécutive- l'elfe de maison secoua le poignet. Cependant, au lieu d'atterrir aux pieds des deux autres, le chien resta en l'air et l'elfe de maison se chargea avec un plaisir évident de lui secouer les neurones.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus et Severus pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. _Non, le portail ne secouait pas Sirius comme un pruneau._

L'elfe en colère rentra dans leur champ de vision, puis, mine de rien, lâcha Sirius pour adresser un signe de tête aux deux autres.

Sirius se retransforma en homme et se releva tant bien que mal, sonné. Il déglutit difficilement en avisant le retour de l'elfe de maison.

- Saki ne vous pense pas digne d'entrer à Butterfly City." Le ton froid de l'elfe fit pâlir les trois sorciers. "Saki hésite à vous faire passer des tests comme son maître le fait avec les petits sorciers de l'école de Butterfly City, quand ils n'obéissent pas ou lui manquent de respect."

Bien. Un elfe de maison, dans toute sa splendeur, venait de les comparer à des gamins idiots. Parfait. Severus pinça les lèvres, agacé. L'elfe dut le sentir puisqu'il plongea ses grands yeux décidés dans les siens, dans une menace silencieuse.

- Saki ne pensait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais son maître lui a toujours appris à ne pas laisser des humains le dévaluer."

Sirius sembla vouloir avancer vers l'elfe pour une raison qui échappa à tous les êtres présents. Dont au dit elfe qui se contenta d'ériger une bulle de protection autour de lui et de figer Sirius d'un mouvement de poignet.

Remus ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette et Severus commença à s'inquiéter.

L'elfe leva le menton et alla s'asseoir, en tailleur, aux pieds du portail.

- Maintenant, Saki attends vos excuses. "

Remus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il avisa Sirius, toujours figé au sol et eut un léger sourire amusé. Il avança timidement jusqu'à l'elfe de maison (qui le laissa faire sans même bouger une oreille) et une fois face à lui, il s'inclina bien bas.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, un loup-garou, et je te présente toutes mes excuses Saki."

Le ton humble sembla plaire à l'elfe qui inclina à son tour la tête et secoua son petit poignet, libérant Sirius Black du sort qui le gardait immobilisé.

Severus observa Lupin s'assoir en tailleur à la droite de l'elfe de maison. Et le cabot se relever et piétiner sur place.

- Black, ce sont tes excuses que notre guide attends." Signala l'ex-mangemort. "Nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit."

Sirius le fusilla du regard mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Et c'est l'air abattu qu'il avança jusqu'à l'elfe de maison. A la surprise de chacun, Saki _grogna_. Et si Severus n'avait pas été aussi étonné par le fait qu'un elfe sache grogner, il en aurait probablement rit.

Saki redressa la tête et agita ses oreilles. Cause à effet : les genoux de Sirius plièrent et l'ex-bagnard se retrouva à ramper.

- Putain, il me force à ramper !" S'écria Sirius. "Non mais c'est du délire !"

Remus laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Mais l'elfe de maison ne sembla pas relever, il se contenta de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, de petites fées traversèrent la porte en ricanant et vinrent se poser sur les deux papillons gardiens. Puis entonnèrent, l'air railleur :

_- Bah ouais  
__Un peu de nerf mon gars pour la remplir ta hotte,  
__Bah ouais  
__On prend pas un bateau si on sait pas nager  
__Bah non  
__On n'a que ce qu'on mérite, alors t'a mérité  
__Bah ouais c'est vrai j'y avais pas pensé  
__Bah oui, pardi, on me l'a toujours dit"_

- _Toi, ça s'voit, t'es pas de Butterfly City_." Termina l'elfe de maison avec un rire. "Alors, ça vient ces excuses Monsieur l'humain ?"

Severus admit : Black avait raison, c'était du délire... Ceci dit, à son grand étonnement, le cabot ne semblait plus vouloir se débattre ou faire étalage de sa connerie. Au contraire, il rampa jusqu'à l'elfe de maison et s'inclina bien bas (en fait, remarqua Severus, il était déjà tellement bas que s'incliner revenait à écraser sa tête dans l'herbe...).

- Je-suis-désolé-stupide-elfe." Baragouina Sirius.

L'elfe de maison fronça le nez.

- Ça ne va pas. Recommence." Les fées l'encouragèrent.

- Je ne voulais pas te brutaliser. Je suis désolé." Prononça plus clairement Sirius. "Par ma faute, nous avons perdu du temps et Remus a faim."

Le loup-garou rougit lorsque le regard intéressé de l'elfe de maison se posa sur lui.

- Oh. Saki ne savait pas, mais ce doit être logique. Saki pourrait faire apparaître à manger, grâce à sa grande magie d'elfe de maison, ou en faire amener par les amis fées."

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina.

- Mais..." L'elfe de maison afficha son contentement. "Saki ne se sent pas généreux. Alors vous faire patienter et vous forcer à trouver votre nourriture seulement si vous entrez à Butterfly City semble être une punition très intéressante."

Le Serpentard savoura l'air défait de Black et les rejoint.

- Saki, pouvez-vous nous aider à comprendre ce que souhaitent entendre vos gardiens ?" Demanda t-il à la petite chose.

L'elfe bondit sur ses jambes, tout sourire, et fit un geste large en direction du portail.

- Ils veulent la vérité. Vos identités. Soyez francs, cela leur suffit. Ils sauront vous laisser passer."

L'homme en noir hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et leva la tête vers les gardiens dans une observation silencieuse.

- Hey, Snape ne s'est pas excusé !" S'insurgea Sirius.

- Il l'a fait." Saki avait croisé les bras. "Il m'a montré du respect et a essayé de m'aider. Mon maître aurait accepté cela comme des excuses."

Ah. Sirius soupira et eut un timide sourire. L'elfe afficha un air ahuri.

- Vous êtes bizarre comme sorcier, vous."

- Tu es bizarre comme elfe, toi." Singea Sirius.

L'elfe le prit comme une plaisanterie.

- Votre ami avance. Saki espère que ce sera la bonne, cette fois."

Effectivement, Severus s'était arrêté face au grand portail et semblait regarder _au-delà_ du portail lui même.

- Je suis Severus Snape. Un ex-mangemort et le maître des potions de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis le frère de Maéra Snape." Severus parlait au vide. Toutes les fées le fixaient avec intérêt.

- Que cherchez vous en ces lieux ?" Le portail lui adressa la même question qu'à Remus. Ce fut au tour de Severus de ressentir la magie qui s'échappait de l'entrée close. Une magie brute, apaisante, sidérante.

Et au goût sucré... Severus se sentit transporté et alla jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour la ressentir mieux.

- Deux personnes qui me sont chères. Ma famille..." Les fées rirent doucement. "Je cherche Maéra pour savoir si elle est heureuse et Harry Potter, pour comprendre et..."

- Très bien." Le coupa le portail, et Severus aurait pu jurer que la voix rauque avait eut l'air bienveillante et douce. _Concernée_ même. "Suivant."

Severus laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait et se décala, laissant Remus prendre place à ses côtés.

Le loup-garou lui sourit gentiment et Severus détourna les yeux.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, un loup-garou et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard." Déclina t-il.

- Alors, que cherchez vous en ces lieux ?" Répéta la voix, cette fois ouvertement amusée.

- Je cherche toujours Harry Potter." Severus faillait s'en étrangler avec sa salive. "Mais pas pour le ramener, je veux seulement moi-aussi comprendre. Le voir. Il est comme un membre de ma famille et il me manque beaucoup."

Le ton du lycan avait été doux et posé. Sincère. Remus Lupin rougissait doucement, ressemblant à un petit garçon confiant son cœur à... un portail. Ahah !

- Très bien." Souffla la porte. "Suivant."

Remus se décala et observa Sirius. Celui-ci souriait, confiant.

- Je suis Sirius Black. Ancien fugitif échappé d'Azkaban. Animagus chien. Ancien Gryffondor. Le parrain d'Harry. Et... hm..." L'ex-bagnard sembla réfléchir. "J'ai été libéré du voile et... c'est tout, je crois."

- Et qu'avez-vous contre les elfes de maison ?"

Attendez là... ce portail n'était pas censé lui poser, à lui aussi, cette foutue question à la noix là "Que cherchez vous en ces lieux ?" ?! Sirius goba les mouches et les fées s'impatientèrent nettement devant son silence. Elle le regardaient avec une intensité telle que Sirius se sentit pris en faute.

- Je... c'est à dire que... rien. Je n'ai rien contre les elfes de maison. Vraiment... Bon, peut-être que, écoutez..." Il s'emmêlait clairement les pinceaux. "Je suis un idiot. S'il vous plait, laissez nous entrer, je promets que je suis navré d'avoir touché à Saki, qui est un elfe de maison très impressionnant. Et plus jamais je ne regarderais les elfes de la même manière, je le jure, parce qu'il est effrayant mais qu'il a remis en question toute ma vision des elfes..."

- Par merlin, taisez vous. C'est bon."

- C'est bon...?" Souffla Sirius.

En réponse, Saki applaudit fort et les fées voletèrent dans tous les sens, leur rire frais envahissant la clairière. Une lumière vive les éblouit alors que les portes de Butterfly City s'ouvraient enfin...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Picadilly **: Voilà, je suis grillée, tout le monde va comprendre que je suis la plus grande fan de

Cindy Sander. Oh mon dieu, je suis fichue ! (Sisi je plaisante !) Faudra que j'y fasse référence d'ailleurs, juste en passant ! :D Pour l'âge, effectivement, 21/22 ans, dans ces eaux là. Merci pour ta review :)

**neverland25 : **épiques, je ne sais pas, mais bizarres, ça risque oui ! Merci :)

**Flore Jade **: Ahhh ma Flooore ! Ça fait longtemps ! Le retour de Sirius... il peut difficilement ne pas l'accepter, mais sa réaction -c'est certain- ne sera pas calme et soft. M'enfin, on en est pas encore là ! Je te présente « la fic qui traîne en longueur »...

**bianka17 :** les retrouvailles, ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, parce qu'il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu.

**Gwladys Evans :** lool, j'adore le « on a enfin compris les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire ». Je commence à me dire que j'ai très mal géré l'arrivée des explications, ça m'apprendra à taper avant de réfléchir (moi, connaissant l'histoire, je ne suis pas dans votre situation, donc forcément, j'ai tendance à faire des erreurs de ce genre et je suis désolée si ça vous a perdu :)).

**Soit X l'Inconnue :** D'abord, j'adore ton pseudo ! :D Et merci pour ta review, je quémande à ma bonne étoile le droit de ne pas trop décevoir les attentes, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y parvenir. En tous cas, merci de lire :)

**DamedePique **: Merci ! Rassurée que le manque d'action ne fasse pas totalement fuir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous et encore merci :)

**adenoide :** Hmmm, on va dire que c'est évident, Marghan est bien derrière le poison. Et c'est peut-être vrai, peut-être que les sorciers ont été sauvé sans se fouler. Ceci dit... les sorciers n'ont pas _réellement_ attendu qu'on les sauve sans rien faire, ce serait méchant de leur laisser un rôle totalement passif. L'ordre n'a pas patienté pendant 5 ans, sans se bouger un peu les fesses, c'est pas son genre. Il y a toujours des gens pour résister en attendant l'aide d'un sauveur ou d'un mec banal juste plus courageux qu'eux. (Ma réponse est bizarre non ? xD)

**latitetiti :** Yeaaa ! Happy happy ! Tu aimes ! Merci ! Je suis drôlement rassurée que tu n'ais pas été gênée par le fait que les explications viennent plus tard que les actions qu'elles pourraient engendrer. J'me comprends lol. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Zaika :** Merci Miss :) Toujours au rendez-vous !

**Yaone-kami :** merci :) j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant dans les prochains chapitres. Et surtout que celui-ci t'as plu.

**Thecrasy :** Yeaa ! Tu étais là alors pour le 5 ? ;) Tu reviendras pour le 6 ? Muhu :D

* * *


	6. Vous connaissez Tante Maéra ?

**

* * *

// Chapitre 5 : Vous connaissez Tante Maéra ?

* * *

**

- Par merlin... » Souffla une énième fois Sirius.

Severus ne trouva même pas la force de se moquer de lui. Parce que oui - par merlin- Butterfly City était un endroit splendide. Remus, émerveillé, ne savait plus où regarder. Le monde des sorciers, se souvint-il, l'avait émerveillé la première fois. Mais alors, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister de lieu plus merveilleux, plus ahurissant.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Butterfly City.

Les rues, recouvertes de pavées beiges, s'étendaient plus loin qu'ils ne parvenaient à voir. Des maisons aux façades pavées, beiges claires aussi pour la plupart, bordaient l'allée principale. Partout, des individus s'agitaient, certains en balade, d'autres rejoignant un but qu'eux seuls connaissaient d'un pas pressé. Et dans cet univers, l'allure de Saki ne paraissait plus aussi étrange. En réalité, toutes ces femmes, tous ces hommes et tous ces enfants portaient des tuniques de couleurs et de longues capes où l'ébauche d'un papillon en argent se retrouvait. Les chapeaux qu'ils portaient allaient du simple chapeau de sorcier à celui de troubadour, comme Saki. Mais, remarqua t-il, celui-ci semblait quasi réservé aux elfes de maisons qui marchaient parmi la foule.

Oui, en réalité, ici, c'était leurs tenues à tous trois qui semblaient étranges. L'air dégageait une douce senteur de printemps, mais chacun y reconnaissait cette petite touche de magie qui vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un endroit tout sauf moldu.

Une calèche leur passa à côté et Saki salua bruyamment l'homme qui la conduisait. Puis l'elfe de maison les arracha à leur contemplation.

- Saki a finit son travail, pour l'instant. » Il ne semblait pas ravi par l'idée d'avoir à nouveau affaire aux trois hommes. Surtout à Black. « Saki vous conseille de trouver un hôtel et de meilleurs vêtements. Les gens vont être très intrigués par votre arrivée. »

- Tu t'en vas ? » Glapit Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

Saki lui jeta un regard bovin. Remus afficha le même. Est-ce que Sirius était entrain de demander à Saki de rester avec eux ? Non, il devait rêver.

- Saki ne comprends pas. » Admit l'elfe de maison. « Vous êtes un sorcier vraiment étrange, et Saki ne dit pas ça pour vous vexer, il constate. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et sembla morose. Merde, Black devait avoir un grain, jugea Severus, parce qu'il semblait désolé que l'elfe s'en aille, alors qu'il avait essayé de l'étrangler quelques temps plus tôt...

- Merci Saki. » Se réveilla Remus. « Quel lieu nous proposes-tu ? »

- Saki vous conseille le voi... » L'elfe s'interrompit brusquement et se mordilla la lèvre. « L'_Expelliarmus_. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est un hôtel. » Se rattrapa Saki gauchement. « Saki vous y emmène et s'en va. Suivez moi. »

Les sorciers ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et se contentèrent de lui emboîter le pas. Ils atterrirent face à l'un des bâtiments bordant la grande allée. Le nom "_Expelliarmus_" se détachait de sa façade en lettres dorées.

- Non, tu t'en vas vraiment ? » Ré-attaqua Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

- Saki doit aller chercher son petit maître à l'école. » Répondit finalement l'elfe de maison. « Bonne journée. »

Et l'elfe disparut en un claquement de doigts.

- Je l'aimais bien... » Murmura Sirius, dépité. « Il va me manquer. »

Lupin, estomaqué, posa une main sur le front de l'ex-bagnard.

- Black est masochiste, je croyais que tu l'avais compris, Lupin. » La voix acide de Severus les ramena à la réalité. « Si tu es rassuré, entrons. »

Le cabot haussa les épaules et passa la porte de l'hôtel.

* * *

Jey sifflotait joyeusement aux côtés d'un Saki _très_ fatigué. L'elfe sourit doucement face à l'insouciance de son maître. Il était rafraichissant d'être avec un enfant comme Jemmy.

Jemmy était tolérant, ouvert, drôle et doux. Jemmy aimait Saki et Saki aimait Jemmy. Tellement qu'il avait été jusqu'à accepter que ce soit son petit maître qui choisisse son chapeau. Depuis, celui-ci était devenu le couvre-chef préféré de Saki.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Saki. » Remarqua Jey. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce matin ? »

Saki fut touché par l'inquiétude de l'enfant.

- Saki a accueilli des invités de Butterfly City. Mais l'un d'entre eux est très fatiguant et étrange. »

- Oh. » L'enfant pouffa. « Plus que papa ? »

Saki afficha un air grave qui fit d'autant plus pouffer Jey. « Beaucoup plus fatiguant, petit Prince, vous n'avez pas idée. »

L'enfant lui caressa le dos et afficha un air compatissant.

- Saki, tu m'accompagneras chercher Loïse après ? » Quémande Jey, friand de la présence de l'elfe. « Pour aller chez Marghan ! »

- Bien sûr, mais Saki veut que le jeune maître prenne d'abord sa douche. »

- Ok, pas de problème M'sieur. » Abdiqua Jey avec un sourire en coin. « Le premier arrivé ! »

Et Jey détala en courant en direction de sa maison. Saki leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts.

"POP" - Eh bien oui, il trichait, et alors ?

* * *

L'hôtel avait l'avantage d'être douillet et reposant, pensaient Remus et Sirius. Le maître des lieux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air calme, leur avait proposé une table. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement curieux au contraire de ses quelques clients.

C'était une apparence. Parce que, croyez moi, Eldus Owen était très intrigué par ces trois là. Il faut dire que depuis l'ouverture des portes (ah, la bonne blague) il n'avait quasiment vu aucun touriste. Et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure... D'accord, lui direz-vous, quel intérêt de gérer un hôtel lorsqu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir des touristes ?

Aucun. Absolument aucun. Mais -eh bien- l'Expelliarmus n'était pas un hôtel. Tout juste un restaurant... ou un bar. Mais alors, Harry Potter avait un restaurant/bar beaucoup plus plaisant, que lui-même, Eldus Owen, adorait fréquenter.

Eldus était la concurrence. En quelques sortes. De toutes manières, les deux lieux avaient des ambiances totalement opposées, à l'image de leurs propriétaires. Donc, selon l'envie, les gens venaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

En fait, Eldus devait avouer n'avoir aucune idée du pourquoi ces hommes pensaient qu'il puisse avoir des chambres ici. C'était idiot. Mais il n'avait pas eut encore le coeur de les détromper.

Bien sûr que non, il n'y avait pas d'hôtel ! A quoi ça aurait servis, par merlin...?!

Eldus soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à ses étranges clients. L'un des trois hommes, ténébreux, le nez un peu crochu et les yeux noirs, haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, dévoilant qu'il l'avait grillé. Eldus rougit (pris en faute !) et fit la moue.

Il avança jusqu'à leur table et leur demanda, poliment, s'ils avaient terminé. Il essaya de caché sa curiosité du mieux qu'il le pu.

- C'était très bon ! » Sirius semblait avoir retrouvé encore plus de vitalité, si possible.

Le patron haussa les épaules et débarrassa leurs assiettes. Il ferait passer le message à Lary, son elfe de maison, et au chef cuisinier.

Sirius parut surpris.

- Vous avez un elfe de maison ET un cuisinier ? »

Eldus parut confus.

- Effectivement... » Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. « Comme le voile. »

L'homme le fixa, l'air d'un poisson se retrouvant -subitement- hors de l'eau. Severus n'avait pas compris non plus. Et Remus... Non plus. L'homme hésita un instant puis décida de jouer la sociabilité (et la clarté, ça les aiderait, je crois...).

- « _Le voile_ est le nom de l'autre bar/restaurant de Butterfly City. Le patron cuisine -très bien d'ailleurs, c'est excellent- et a également un elfe de maison qui l'assiste. Voir deux. Mais Saki passe plus de temps avec le fils du patron qu'aux cuisines. » Eldus ne put que remarquer la manière dont le visage de l'homme brun aux cheveux courts (le plus extraverti) s'était éclairé à la mention de Saki. « Vous connaissez Saki ? »

- Oui, il nous accueilli. » Indiqua Remus. « C'est un elfe très particulier... »

- Oh, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que l'_Expelliarmus_ était un hôtel ? » Snape acquiesça. « Il vous a mentit. »

Bam. Eldus se maudit d'avoir si peu de tact. Les trois sorciers semblaient choqués... et même s'il trouvait ça amusant, il devait avouer que ça n'avait pas été son but. Bon, d'accord, mais si peu...

- Comment ça ? » Bafouilla Sirius.

- Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à Butterfly City. » Leur indiqua Eldus.

- Le sal petit... »

- Sirius. » Coupa Lupin. « Tu as dis à Saki que j'avais faim. Il nous a emmené dans le lieu le plus susceptible de nous arranger... »

Eldus haussa les deux sourcils, pas convaincu.

- Si vous le dites. »

Le patron aurait plutôt imaginé que Saki les envoi au _Voile_, plutôt qu'ici. Surtout pour un repas de midi. Ou d'après-midi. Quoi qu'au vu de l'accoutrement des trois hommes, peut-être l'elfe avait-il préféré qu'ils se retrouvent avec le moins de gens possibles. Le calme de l'Expelliarmus favorisait les repas de soirée...

Bref, peu importait. Saki était un elfe de maison intelligent, il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? »Demanda t'il, sentant qu'il s'était déjà bien trop mêlé de choses qui ne le regardaient pas.

Les trois passèrent commande et recommencèrent à discuter à voix basse. Eldus haussa les épaules et retourna derrière son comptoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, le carillon de l'entrée retentissait à nouveau. Eldus sourit à Jemmy et adressa un rictus amusé à Saki, lequel se faisait tout tout petit et essayait -manifestement- de passer inaperçu.

- Saki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Jey essayait visiblement de comprendre pourquoi son elfe de maison favori tentait de se cacher derrière son dos.

- SAKI ?! » La voix de Sirius Black eut raison du petit elfe de maison qui glapit bruyamment.

- Hey, c'est l'homme fatiguant ? » Jey et le tact. Aieaieaie. L'enfant chercha des yeux la provenance de la voix et tira Saki derrière lui. « Ils ne sont que trois ? Je croyais qu'il y en avait une armée, tellement tu paraissais épuisé mon Saki. »

Saki tentait de se faire la malle mais son petit Prince en avait décidé autrement. Eldus fronça les sourcils et les observa, méfiant. Il n'était pas très rassuré par le fait que Jey approche des inconnus.

L'enfant, lui, s'avérait plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Il alla s'assoir à la table des trois hommes (plus précisément à côté de Severus) et observa leur tenue, conscient que les trois hommes le disséquaient aussi du regard.

Chacun se sentait touché par l'enfant, sans qu'ils ne sachent exactement pourquoi. Sirius trouvait sa petite bouille adorable et adorait la façon dont Saki les observait, comme s'il allait les mordre au moindre geste en direction du môme. Remus était beaucoup plus troublé par la pureté de l'enfant et par sa magie elle-même. Elle semblait teintée d'une autre magie qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Severus, lui, était impressionné par le courage de l'enfant. Jamais un gamin n'avait osé, de son plein gré, s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cependant, l'elfe de maison paraissait soulagé que l'enfant ait choisit la place libre à ses côtés et non pas celle à côté de Sirius. Severus comprenait pourquoi... Le môme lui sourit et l'ex-mangemort se sentit étrangement confus.

- C'est marrant, vous ressemblez à Tante Maéra. » Et voilà qu'en une phrase, Jemmy venait de transformer Severus Snape en poisson rouge -ou bien en un lapin coincé en face des phares d'une automobile, comme disait son père. Mais il n'avait jamais compris cette expression, en fait. Bref, l'homme faisait une de ces têtes ! Jey rit doucement et posa une main sur la joue gauche de Severus. « Vous vous sentez bien Monsieur ? »

A ce contact, Severus reprit conscience de la réalité et frissonna. L'enfant était bouleversant.

- Tante Maéra ? » Souffla Severus.

Remus eut un léger sourire et Sirius se contenta de garder le silence, ses yeux fixés sur Saki. L'elfe de maison se comportait très bizarrement, il semblait très ennuyé et priait pour quelque chose, en témoignaient ses chuchotements incompréhensibles et ses petites mains jointes. Sirius en aurait presque été inquiet... parce que l'elfe de maison faisait peur.

- Prince - Maître - Jey ! » L'elfe de maison essaya d'attirer son attention. « Nous devrions y aller. »

Jey sourit à l'elfe. « C'est bon, on a le temps Saki. Le monsieur a l'air d'aller pas très bien. »

- Comment est ta Tante Maéra ? Elle a un nom de famille ? » Insista Severus, son cœur battant à plus de mille à l'heure. Il s'empêcha de défaillir ou de faire quelque chose du genre (vous savez, quelque chose de stupide). L'enfant se gratta la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, et... eh bien, c'est Maéra. » Hésita Jey, agacé par le fait que Saki s'acharne à tirer sur sa manche. « Saki, arrête bon sang ! »

L'elfe couina et le supplia du regard. Mais le môme de huit ans avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je vais chercher Loïse ! » Couina Saki en désespoir de cause. « Saki revient vite et on y va ! »

- D'accord. » Soupira Jey.

- Elle a un nom de famille ? » Severus ramena l'attention de Jey à lui. « Tu le connais ? »

La voix de Severus était douce et l'enfant lui sourit aussi doucement. Gentiment.

- Je le connais, c'est Snape. Maéra Snape. Mais je dis Tante Maéra, parce que... » L'enfant haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours dis Tante Maéra. Vous la connaissez ? »

- Oui, c'est ma sœur. » Confia bêtement Severus.

Sirius haussa les deux sourcils en voyant l'elfe de maison revenir comme une bombe. La créature semblait proche de l'hyperventilation. L'ex-bagnard fronça les sourcils et mit en marche ses neurones. Maéra Snape. Pas de doute. Mais alors pourquoi Saki s'affolait comme ça ? S'il voulait éviter qu'on ne découvre que Maéra Snape était ici, c'était fichu, l'elfe aurait déjà dû arrêter son manège.

Mais Saki semblait vraiment flipper.

- Maître Jey, Loïse descends, il faut y aller ! »

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom de famille petit ? » La question avait franchit les lèvres de Sirius avant même qu'il n'ait pensé à la retenir. Comme une fusée. Elle était posée, tant pis.

- Sirius ? » Remus fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

Sirius avait conscience que c'était stupide. Le môme devait au moins avoir 7 ans. Mais, il avait le pressentiment que...

Et l'elfe paniquait et s'acharnait à faire lever son maître. Une gamine de huit ans apparut et appela Jemmy, lequel indiqua qu'il arrivait.

- Elle est là, il faut se dépêcher ! » L'elfe semblait maintenant hystérique, et Severus -qui se remettait- ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Ni même Remus.

- Désolé. »L'enfant se leva, contraint et forcé, et suivit l'elfe, rejoignant la gamine.

- Attends ! » Sirius s'était levé comme sur un ressort et avait presque hurlé. « Dis moi ton nom ! »

Jey résista à Saki et envoya un regard intrigué à Sirius.

- Potter. » Lâcha l'enfant, ne semblant pas comprendre le problème.

Et Saki le tira à l'extérieur.

* * *

**Reviews **

**Picadilly : **Saki est mon dieu ! Niah... Pour la confrontation... j'avoue, elle tarde à venir. Disons que c'est à cause de Saki, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il existe à l'origine. J'suis juste partie totalement en live, toute seule, sur cette parodie d'elfe taré... et forcément, il ralentit beaucoup l'histoire avec ses conneries (ou comment tout mettre sur le dos d'un personnage avec un sourire innocent – s'il vous plait !). Pour l'explication quant au retour du voile de Sirius (ou l'absence d'explication, comme tu le notes si bien), je trouve aussi ça bien. C'est même pratique, parce que ça vous laisse le temps d'imaginer comment il a bien pu revenir, et ça me laisse également le temps de trouver comment ce crétin a bien pu s'en sortir parce que OUI j'avoue ! Je n'en avais aucune idée, lors de l'écriture des premiers chapitres... (mais maintenant, j'ai mon idée débile sur le sujet, alors qui sait, tu le sauras peut-être bientôt – du moins un jour...). Je garde Cyndy Sanders et ta suggestion en tête, évidemment... je trouverais bien un endroit où épiloguer sur le sujet, parce que c'est HYPER important hein ! Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord. C'est primordial pour l'histoire ! Merci !

**Poki-zina : **Merci pour le commentaire ! Comme tu vois, la suite a tardé mais elle est enfin là. Toujours dans la lignée des chapitres précédents et de l'histoire en général... c'est à dire qu'on se demande bien où on va et comment on va y arriver ! Bisous =)

**Thecrasy : **C'est parce que Saki il a la classe, lui... forcément qu'on l'aime... je suis entrain de me demander si je n'aurais pas dû écrire une histoire « dont Saki est le héro », parce que c'est le personnage le mieux de tout ce bordel ! J'attends des suggestions ! Muhuh !

**Neverland25 : **Merci merci :) Saki prendra le pouvoir et gouvernera bientôt le monde. (Une connerie de plus !), n'empêche que je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir si fidèle !

**Lilou5701 :** Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise. Sirius a bien besoin de se faire remettre à sa place de temps en temps...!

**DamedePique : **Pour la confrontation, il faut encore et toujours attendre, malheureusement. Des éléments d'une inutilité aberrante se rajoutent dans mes chapitres, repoussant ce grand moment... Je jure que c'est pas ma faute (on y croit hein). Merci pour la review, c'est un plaisir à lire à chaque fois ! =)

**Gwladys Evans : **Rien n'est jamais volontaire... je suis simplement désordonnée, et obligée de me rattraper ensuite aux branches. Tes commentaires sont instructifs, ils m'ont aidé, merci (dans le sens où les lecteurs se rendent toujours plus facilement compte des problèmes d'une histoire que l'auteur). Merciii :)

**bianka17 :** je commence à m'en vouloir de faire lambiner les lecteurs de cette manière. Les retrouvailles arrivent... doucement... lentement... ça y est, je culpabilise parce qu'elles traînent ! (oO) En même temps, attendre quelque chose le rendra plus savoureux, au moment où ça arrive. Du moins j'espère ! =D

**latitetiti : **Merci ! Ravie que tu aimes ! Je suis comblée =) Surtout devant tant d'enthousiasme !

**Adenoide : **C'est vrai que vouloir botter l'train à Harry, alors qu'il n'a fait que « prendre sa liberté et faire sa vie » pour trouver un bonheur qui ne lui était pas permis avant... c'est idiot. On devrait même encourager une personne à le faire, par amitié et amour. Ceci dit, je trouve humain d'être en colère contre quelqu'un qui part s'en prévenir ni laisser de trace. J'imagine que c'est dû au manque... du moins, je l'ai toujours ressenti ainsi : l'absence d'une personne crée de la souffrance, et la souffrance énerve. A qui en vouloir alors, si ce n'est à celui ou celle qui est à l'origine de la douleur ? Et puis, aucune d'entre eux ne savait où était allé Harry. Il aurait très bien pu être mort... avoir été enlevé... On aura toujours tendance à penser d'abord au pire des scénarios, puis ensuite au meilleur. C'était l'instant de réflexion... ! Merci :)

**Flore Jade : **En retard hein le chapitre. Tu as vu... on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes... ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir :)

**Caromadden : **HAN, ça fait longteeeemps !! Merci, pour le commentaire ! J'espère que tout va nikel pour toi :)

**Lily2507 : **Ouai le maître a déteint sur le serviteur. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire et que aki ait déteint sur Harry... ça mérite réflexion. Merci :)

**Zaika : **Mici ! Bisous :)

**yaone-kami : **mais Severus a toujours la classe... c'est normal, après tout, c'est Snape ! (« SEVERUUUS ! » = mode groupie). Merci =)

**noix de coco sister : **Merci pour ce commentaire constructif. J'ai bien conscience du fait que mon histoire repose sur une idée farfelue et peu crédible, ceci dit, la chose me parasitait l'esprit et l'écrire est encore le meilleur moyen de l'en déloger. J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour réfléchir au moyen de rendre le tout plus réel... ceci dit, je garde ça à l'esprit pour mes prochains écrits, c'est du tout bon à retenir. La suite vient à sa vitesse, le temps que je réponde aux reviewx et corrige les chapitres (ou les écrive). En fait, je ne suis pas très régulière de ce côté là... et étant donné que je pars un mois et demi très bientôt (sans internet), cela ne va pas s'arranger avant deux mois... ceci dit, je compte mettre tout les chapitres terminés d'ici là, et mettre le temps loin d'un ordi à profit pour écrire le reste de l'histoire. En tous cas merci !

**AdelheidRei :** Merci =p

**Azuli : **en même temps, c'était le cas, il se confiait bien à un portail... pauvre Remus... Pour Butterfly City, c'est sûr, j'adorerais aussi y vivre... ah si seulement ! (C'est beau de rêver) En espérant n'avoir pas TROP fais attendre... (là aussi, c'est beau de rêver !).

* * *


	7. Lindiana, styliste pour cas désespérés

**NDA importante à la fin du chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 // Lindiana, styliste pour cas désespérés.

* * *

**

Un lourd silence plana. Eldus essaya de ne pas fixer les trois hommes. Mais leur teint subitement pâle ne l'arrangeait pas particulièrement - voir ne le rassurait pas du tout. C'est qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'ils s'évanouissent tous dans son restaurant...

L'homme fit semblant d'être occupé mais resta attentif. Le plus ténébreux était donc le frère de Maéra... Il y avait un air de famille, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais la bombe semblait avoir été lâchée par le nom "Potter" plutôt que par le "Snape". Eldus fut pris d'un doute. Ces hommes devaient connaître Harry, ce qui expliquerait leurs têtes. Mais le patron n'était pas certain que ce fut une bonne chose. Au souvenir d'un Saki paniqué (mince, l'elfe perdait rarement son sang froid, et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-journée), Eldus Owen supposa que ça n'en était pas une.

Remus fut le premier à se remettre. Severus, lui, était sous le choc. Et Sirius prêt à défaillir.

- Il doit y avoir une explication logique." Lâcha le loup-garou. "_Une explication logique_."

- Bien sûr Lupin..." Siffla Snape. "Potter a copulé, ça semble clair."

Remus essaya de ne pas perdre son calme. Il comprenait que le maître des potions soit retourné, après tout, ils venait d'apprendre que Maéra (sa sœur, bon sang ! sa si chère sœur !) était bien à Butterfly City. Puis qu'Harry aussi et -qu'en plus- ce dernier avait un fils. Il y avait de quoi être choqué. Pour preuve, Sirius avait les yeux dans le vide et n'avait visiblement reconnecté aucun de ses neurones.

- Saki est l'elfe d'Harry." Bégaya au bout de longues secondes de silence le cabot. Comme si c'était un point terriblement important. "Bordel, cet elfe de maison cinglé appartient à Harry. Et Harry a un enfant. Et il a un restaurant qu'il a appelé "Le Voile"... et... son môme appelle ta soeur Tante Maéra, Snape !"

Non, il ne s'en remettait pas. Remus soupira et essaya de réfléchir.

- Voyons, l'enfant devait avoir au moins 7 ans... Harry ne peut pas avoir eut un enfant à 14 ans." Raisonna Remus. "Et avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ait la brillante idée de foncer au Voile, faisons le point."

- 8 ans." Eldus s'était rapproché. Il posa une carafe de thé sur leur table et les invita silencieusement à se servir. "Jey a huit ans."

- S'pas logique." Baragouina Sirius. Severus était bien d'accord. Mais il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

- Alors Potter s'est entiché d'une sorcière qui avait déjà un marmot. La voilà ton explication logique, Lupin." Et son ton glacé aurait pû geler jusqu'à l'enfer. Non, Severus Snape n'était pas très content, mais il avait trouvé l'explication la plus logique qui soit. Il n'en retirait aucune fierté, juste une sorte d'amertume dérangeante.

Ses foutus gênes -même effacés- n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée.

- Pas vraiment." Les corrigea Eldus. Et l'homme semblait combattre sa propre langue, parce qu'il n'aimait manifestement pas leur répondre mais n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. "Ça ne me regarde pas, mais vous vous trompez."

L'homme agita sa baguette en direction de la porte et un cliquetis leur indiqua qu'il avait fermé l'entrée. C'est seulement à ce moment là que les trois sorciers remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun client, mis à part eux.

- Peu importe que ça ne vous regarde pas, vous en avez trop dis." Siffla Severus. "Expliquez vous !"

Eldus parut outré. "Inutile de vous énerver." Oh, il détestait l'agitation... "C'est juste une sale histoire. Que Maéra a divulgué parce qu'elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue."

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus, l'incitant au calme. Pas la peine de se jeter sur le seul homme capable, ici et maintenant, de les éclairer.

- Ça n'était pas une critique. Je respecte beaucoup Maéra." Indiqua Eldus, tout sauf aveugle. "C'est juste que les habitants connaissent tous l'histoire, alors qu'elle est censée être plus ou moins secrète. Vous savez, de l'ordre du _privé_."

- Et cette histoire, quelle est-elle ?" Questionna Remus, conscient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils le sachent maintenant plutôt qu'après être tombés sur Harry.

Mais Eldus n'avait pas envie de dévoiler la vie d'Harry face à trois inconnus. D'autant plus qu'il était un fervent défenseur du domaine privé. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tout de suite, mais il ferait en sorte de ne dévoiler que l'essentiel.

- Quand Harry est arrivé à Butterfly City, Jey était avec lui, il avait trois ans." Raconta Eldus en tirant une chaise à lui, y posant dans la foulée son royal postérieur. "Je ne sais pas quel âge avait Harry, mais il était jeune, un peu trop pour être le père d'un gamin de cet âge. Jey s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il ne laissait personne les approcher, c'était..." L'homme chercha ses mots.

- Touchant ?" L'aida Remus d'une voix douce.

- Non." Eldus secoua la tête et ses yeux parurent hantés. "Plutôt bouleversant, un crève-cœur. Dès que Harry s'éloignait, Jey pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Nous étions tous peinés, vraiment, la ville était presque dans une sorte de dépression commune. Vous savez, nous en avons accueilli des perdus, mais jamais encore des gens comme Harry Potter et Jemmy."

L'homme se renfrogna. "Je me souviens qu'Harry était complètement affolé. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'un marmot de trois ans se colle à ses vêtements qui le rendait aussi fragile... plutôt la situation." L'homme fit venir une tasse à lui et se servit un thé. "Et quelle situation de merde. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si on m'avait offert un môme et mis à la porte, le même jour, et à noël en plus !"

- Qu... quoi ?!" L'exclamation venait d'un Sirius pâle comme la mort. "Offert... un..."

- Ouai, offert un môme. Quel drôle de cadeau de noël. Visiblement, c'est la famille restante d'Harry qui lui a offert, sympa comme présent. Et sympa comme famille. Maéra nous a expliqué qu'elle avait déjà invité Harry à Butterfly City, parce qu'il était déjà dans une sacrée merde, qu'il n'avait de toutes façons plus vraiment de famille et qu'elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Je crois qu'elle aimait bien sa chouette, franchement, à l'époque, on voyait cette chouette blanche déposer des lettres devant le portail, y frapper du bec, s'y cogner... une chouette étrange. Bref, quand on connait son maître, on comprends mieux pourquoi cet animal était autant acharné."

Les trois autres essayaient de suivre tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Vous parlez d'Edwige ?" Remus aidait, heureusement.

- Oui, Edwige." L'homme eut un sourire en coin. "C'était avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Edwige, cet oiseau vraiment brillant, essayait de délivrer des lettres à Maéra je crois. A chaque fois sa chouette tentait quelque chose de nouveau pour franchir les portes de la cité. C'était très impressionnant. Je crois qu'Harry rajoutait des sorts sur la missive qu'elle portait, pour l'aider, mais à mon avis, seule l'ingéniosité et la témérité d'Edwige ont compté. Les fées l'ont pris en affection et lui ont ouvert le portail au bout d'un certain temps. Puis Maéra et Harry ont correspondu, de ce que j'en sais. C'est à dire pas grand chose, seule l'histoire de la chouette blanche a fait le tour de la cité."

Cette fois, Severus se sentit furieux. Il le cacha, désireux d'en apprendre quand même plus, mais se promis de régler ses comptes avec Potter dans les plus brefs délais. Sale petit enfoiré de Potter.

- Et donc..." Remus incita Owen à poursuivre.

- Et donc quoi ?" Eldus Owen haussa les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus. Un jour, Maéra a franchit les portes de la cité avec Harry et Jey. Et c'est tout. Marghan leur a proposé asile et s'est chargé de ce qui pesait tant à Harry. La ville entière les a aidé, Jey s'est ouvert, a été promu Prince de la cité etc. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Pour les détails, c'est à Harry qu'il faut demander, après tout c'est sa vie."

Sur ce, Eldus se leva et se dirigea vers la grande et seule cheminée vétuste du lieu. Il y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et cria un nom, puis repassa derrière son comptoir. Les trois voyageurs, silencieux, observèrent son manège mais ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, encore secoués par les révélations d'Owen.

Une minute plus tard, une jeune femme sortait de cette même cheminée. Elle avait les cheveux châtains tressés, un air de princesse... en somme, il ne s'agissait pas de Maéra Snape, et Severus s'empêcha d'afficher un air déçu.

- Owen ? Tu m'as demandé ?"

- Ici Lindia'." Répondit Owen, roulant des yeux.

La jeune femme rejoint le comptoir et renifla, agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

Owen fit un geste en direction des trois voyageurs. La jeune femme leur jeta un regard et haussa les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement surprise par leur présence, mais son regard détaillait avec intensité leurs tenues...

- Oh je vois, pas joli joli tout ça. Vous êtes des étrangers ?"

- Eh bien... on dirait." Dit Sirius, soufflé.

La jeune femme rejoint leur table et leur tendit la main. Sirius et Severus la serrèrent sans chercher à comprendre mais Remus se figea, comme abasourdi. Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme pétillèrent d'intérêt.

- Je me présente, Lindiana. Je suis la styliste en chef de Butterfly City, et visiblement j'ai de quoi m'amuser avec vous !" Le ton joyeux de la jeune femme les effraya un peu. "Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, c'est marrant."

C'était à Severus qu'elle s'adressait. Il était assez flippant de voir la jeune femme passer de l'un à l'autre aussi rapidement.

- C'est le frère de Maéra." Lui indiqua Eldus Owen. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais les aider à être un peu plus présentables."

- Oh." La jeune femme fixa plus intensément encore Severus. "Vous êtes mon héros."

Incrédule, Severus pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Remus, quand à lui, retint un sourire amusé.

- Le loup doit comprendre pourquoi." La jeune femme sortit un mètre de sa poche et leur fit signe de se lever. "Allez messieurs, laissez moi prendre vos mesures. Je vous prêterais quelques tenues en attendant d'avoir fait les vôtres, pas de soucis."

- Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?" Sirius ne saisissait pas, là.

- Je l'ai dis, la styliste en chef de Butterfly City." Répéta Lindiana. "Et une fan de Severus Snape ici présent."

- Je ne suis pas idiot." Râla Sirius. "Mais j'avoue que je vois mal comment quelqu'un peut être fan de Snape..."

Severus roula des yeux.

- Black, c'est un loup-garou. Crétin congénital..."

Lindiana soupira et le mètre commença à s'activer autour de Remus.

- Vous seriez surpris de savoir combien de personnes l'adulent ici." Ce qu'elle sous-entendait fut parfaitement saisit par les trois, cette fois.

- Il y a d'autres loups-garous ici ?" Souffla Lupin.

- Oui oui, et plein d'elfes de maison, et quelques veelas - enfin, plutôt des personnes avec les gênes - pareil pour les vampires. Et tout un tas d'autres créatures qui ressemblent à Monsieur et Madame tout l'monde. Levez les bras." Remus s'exécuta et Lindiana lui sourit doucement. "Maéra voulait même monter un fan club mais Harry - un de ses amis- l'en a dissuadé."

Sirius gloussa. "Vous m'étonnez, Harry dans le fan club de Snape !"

Lindiana haussa les épaules et le mètre se rétracta. "Pourquoi pas ? Vous connaissez Harry ?"

- C'est mon filleul." Sirius paraissait hautement fier de ce fait. "Et je le vois mal aduler Snape."

- Black, je suis toujours là." Indiqua le dit Snape d'un ton acerbe.

- Intéressant..." Lindiana fronça les sourcils. "Levez les bras Monsieur le parrain de Harry." Le dit parrain s'exécuta et le mètre recommença son manège. "M'enfin, c'est drôle que vous disiez ça, parce que c'était Harry qui avait émis l'idée de fan club le premier. Bon, évidemment, il plaisantait. Enfin à moitié. Je crois qu'une Maéra en admiration totale face à un frère sauveur de loup-garous lui suffisait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a empêché... Je le comprends."

Severus déglutit, gêné.

- Je vous fais seulement la conversation." Indiqua Lindiana en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. "Nous n'aurions pas réellement monté un fan club, soyez rassuré."

Et Severus l'était... c'était ça, le pire. Remus cacha son sourire. Cette jeune femme était étonnante. Elle semblait libre, assumait sa condition, voir l'étalait, en riait. Remus n'avait jamais vu ça.

- Au fait, lequel d'entre vous a fait pleurer Saki ?" Par contre, elle avait un débit de paroles effrayant. "Que je sache à qui présenter mes plus sincères condoléances."

Sirius grogna.

- Je vois. Ça n'était pas très gentil, vous savez." Le ton s'était fait doux et compatissant. "Saki est un elfe de maison remarquable. Voir totalement dévoué."

- Taré ouai..." Mais on pouvait voir une lueur de regret dans les yeux bleus du maraudeur brun. "Et violent."

Lindiana laissa échapper un rire. "Un peu, il faut l'admettre. Mais vous savez, je suis certaine d'une chose : Saki aurait été prêt à disséquer lui-même Voldemachinchose s'il avait mis les pieds dans notre cité. Nous respectons beaucoup les elfes de maisons ici parce qu'ils ont un pouvoir inimaginable. Les sorciers ont bridés ces pouvoirs en faisant des elfes leurs esclaves. Une belle idiotie."

- Est-ce que toutes les personnes ici parlent autant ?" Le grognement venait de Snape qui sentait un mal de tête poindre. "Vous pourriez nous amener à Maéra ?"

Lindiana se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "On ne va pas à Maéra, c'est elle qui vient à nous."

- On dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation dehors." Les interrompit Eldus Owen, posté à la fenêtre.

- Oh ?" Lindiana courut jusqu'à la dite fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Un juron plutôt étrange passa ses lèvres. "Hey, venez voir, vous connaissez cet elfe ?"

Les trois approchèrent et jetèrent à leur tour un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le tableau sur lequel ils tombèrent les laissa pantois. Dans la rue principale, un tas d'elfes de maisons s'agitait, entourant l'un des leurs, plus petit et vêtu d'une façon encore plus étrange qu'eux tous réunis. L'elfe portait une dizaine de bonnets de laines colorés sur la tête (tous empilés), un vieux torchon sur le torse et une unique chaussette. Et il tirait une petite valisette en bois derrière lui. Severus ne mit que quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Pour cause, depuis plus de cinq ans cet elfe de maison _s'occupait _de lui. Que ce soit lorsqu'il avait envie d'un thé ou lorsqu'il revenait d'une réunion de mangemorts, la créature répondait toujours à l'appel voir apparaissait et prenait soin de sa santé sans même qu'il ne l'ait appelé à lui.

Je le reconnais..." S'étonna Remus. _"Mais que fait Dobby ici ?"

* * *

_

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Neverland25 : **C'est l'avantage avec Sirius, c'est très facile de le rendre comique contre son gré ! Il a ça dans la peau je crois... ;) Merci pour le commentaire !

**zarakinel : **Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Sahada : **Merciii ! Ravie que tu aimes :) C'est rassurant de se dire que des lecteurs comme toi lisent et apprécient la plupart de mes fanfics, même si elles sont très très différentes les unes des autres. (Et c'est pas peu dire...)

**bianka17 :** Ouai, Jemmy est fort ! Il a tout balancé sans même s'en rendre compte (en même temps, personne ne l'a averti qu'il devait tenir sa langue). Je doute que la réaction des trois zhommes soit comme tu t'y attendais, mais j'espère que tu as apprécié quand même. Merci pour le commentaire ! :D

**JTFLAM : **Et voilà les réactions. Pas trop décevant ? Et, oui, Jemmy a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Au moins, les hommes sont fixés désormais... ils savent qu'ils ont trouvé les deux disparus. Maintenant... ils vont souffrir muhahaha ! (Je plaisante hein...) Merci pour le commentaire :)

**adenoide : **C'est marrant que tu ais parlé de Dobby... héhé ;) Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine que ses amis ne connaissent que le survivant, j'estime qu'Hermione (au moins) connait le véritable Harry, ou du moins sait voir un peu plus loin que "le survivant". Après, tu as raison, le monde sorcier n'a jamais rien fait de réellement positif pour Harry, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Maéra. Ce qui explique que, devant le fait accompli, il se soit tourné vers elle plutôt que vers l'Ordre ou ses amis "les plus proches". Autant dire que tu as totalement raison : rien ne justifie convenablement le fait de gifler Harry. Mais aucun des personnages n'a encore réfléchi de cette manière. Il leur manque certains éléments :)

**Gwladys Evans : **Merci :) je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Mais pour la confrontation... arf, comment dire ça ? Héhé... il faut encore attendre ! Ça s'éternise...

**ebecquereau : **Ahhh ! Tu es le premier (ou la première) à me dire de prendre mon temps pour la confrontation Harry/Severus ! :D C'est plaisant (je respire à nouveau convenablement, yataa !). Je te remercie, vraiment, ton commentaire m'a rendu folle de joie... surtout le mot "captivant" :)

**MAHA1959 : **Voilà, la suite est là (Le constat de l'année, je sais je sais...). Je caresse l'espoir que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre autant que les précédents :) (Vive la formule, mais il faut s'accrocher pour trouver une autre formulation que "j'espère que... blabla..."). Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

**Zaika : **Merci ! Contente de te savoir encore au rendez-vous ! :)

**Lukas Black : **Ils étaient déjà assis, ils n'ont pas pû tomber à la renverse (c'est triste). Et puis le temps qu'ils captent, Jey était déjà loin... lol. Merci pour ta review ! :D

**tylia-sama : **Plus que du courage, il va leur falloir persévérance, patience... MUHAHAHA, les pauvres ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge (c'est le cas de le dire... puisque Owen a fermé la porte...). Bon, je sors... Merci ! :D

**Lunenoire 83 :** Le fait que Voldy soit éliminé par une POTION, envoyée soit-disant par Harry Potter, me semblait... hilarant. Je ne sais pas si Severus va s'en remettre... Pour Jey, effectivement, niveau cassage d'ambiance, il a fait fort. Et non, Sirius n'est pas stupide, c'est juste un chien fou ! (Un benêt... bon d'accord, on a vu plus malin... mais il rattrape sa jeunesse, on va dire ! :D). Merci pour tes commentaires :)

**Azuli : **Heureusement, Remus a un esprit logique. Ça rattrape un peu le tout... Enfin, disons que, c'est toujours beau de rêver (je me répète). Merci pour le/la review :p

**Ginlyzee :** Voilà, la suite... mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ? :D (Non mais en fait la suite arrive relativement vite par rapport à d'habitude !). Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Encore un petit rebondissement qui ne sert à rien (enfin, si, il sert à quelque chose, mais bon... il témoigne surtout d'une obsession pour les elfes de maisons...). Merci pour le commentaire :)

* * *

**NDA(kas) : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes. D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier -chacun- d'avoir lu (et commenté, pour certains) cette histoire. Ensuite, je voudrais vous avertir d'un truc vraiment effarant (pour moi) qui vous fera probablement lever les yeux au ciel (j'espère).

Je dois effectuer un stage en région lyonnaise durant un mois et demi, à partir de ce vendredi 20 juin. Jusque là, rien de grave, hein. Oui mais voilà... je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur. **Conclusion : pas d'ordinateur, pas de chapitre posté. **

Je ne dis pas « aucun chapitre écrit », hein :) Etant donné que j'apprécie peu les séries policières que mes grands-parents regardent (c'est chez eux que je vais loger), je mettrais mon temps libre à profit pour avancer dans mes fanfics, en particulier Adel Ô Adel et Butterfly City. De ce fait, une fois rentrée (dans environ deux mois), je pourrais les recopier puis les mettre en ligne.

Réellement navrée que l'attente doive être si longue. Mais il y a deux bons points pour vous : d'une part, vous aurez quand même accès au site de fanfics (ça se voit que je suis traumatisée à l'idée que j'aurais pas d'ordi ? xD), et surtout, vous aurez été prévenu cette fois de mon absence.

**Merci à tous et à bientôt ! Enfin... vous m'avez compris ! :D

* * *

**


	8. Dobby cherche Saki !

**NDA : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais mais mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il me restait un chapitre en stock alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de le poster avant de partir. Il est tordu, mais je suppose que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 // Dobby cherche Saki !**

Sur l'avenue principale de Butterfly City, un attroupement d'elfes de maison s'agitait. Joe en avait stoppé son spectacle (avec un cheval en personnage principal) et essayait -avec tout le courage dont il était pourvu- de ramener un semblant de calme. En vain.

Au cœur de tout cette agitation, le célèbre Dobby traînait son bagage miteux, se frayant un chemin. Sourd aux questions de ses congénères et aux tentatives d'approche de Joe, son regard fou cherchait inlassablement après un elfe en particulier.

- Lavy peut te demander d'où tu viens ? »

- Mary peut porter tes affaires ? »

- Parky exige de savoir ce qu'un elfe esclave fait ici ! »

- Lavy voudrait signaler à Parky que les frusques de l'elfe étranger ne sont pas exactement celles d'un elfe esclave. »

Peu importait à Dobby les questions et remarques fusant autour de lui. Peu importait le ton employé. Dobby ne répondait rien, quémandant une seule chose, presque désespérément. Il répétait sa demande, fort, s'adressant chaque fois à un individu différent, qu'il soit elfe, loup-garou, vampire ou simplement humain.

- Dobby aimerait voir Saki. Saki est-il bien ici ? »

Et lorsque, par chance, une réponse positive lui était délivrée, Dobby s'emballait.

- Où Dobby peut-il trouver Saki ? Il arrive ? »

Mais aucun ne semblait en mesure de l'éclairer. Alors Dobby persistait, comme le foutu elfe acharné qu'il était. Il ignorait que Rocky, Bambi et Jerry s'étaient déjà succédés auprès du dit Saki, sans succès. Saki restait fermé à tous les appels. Pour cause : il n'était pas un foutu elfe crédule ! Des blagues de mauvais goût comme celle ci, il en collectionnait tout un grimoire. Cette fois-ci, on ne l'y prendrait pas. Dobby ne POUVAIT pas avoir débarqué à la Cité Papillon ! Il le savait.

- Hey l'elfe ! Dobby c'est ça ? » Tenta une énième fois Joe.

Mais Dobby commençait à s'énerver. Il ne pensait pas sa demande si compliquée. Pourtant, tous ses confrères se comportaient comme de parfaits imbéciles, préférant bavasser plutôt que de l'aider. AUCUN ne trouvait Saki ! Et Dobby ne se sentait pas en mesure de transplaner auprès de son cher ami. Sans connaître les lieux, l'exploit lui paraissait hors de portée.

L'avenue trembla alors que la créature vêtue de chiffons répétait, encore et encore : « Où Dobby peut-il trouver Saki ? »

* * *

Lindiana se colla contre la surface vitrée du restaurant, fascinée.

- Si c'est votre elfe, laissez moi être admirative. Il met un de ces bordels ! »

Severus grogna. « Cet elfe n'appartient à aucun d'entre nous, merci bien. »

- Et quelle tenue vestimentaire époustouflante ! » Continua de s'émerveiller Lindiana sans l'écouter. « Un savant mélange du plus mauvais goût. Je me demande comment il parvient à ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids de cette pile de bonnets. »

Le propriétaire des lieux se racla la gorge, visiblement mécontent. « Va voir ce qu'il se passe au lieu de sortir des inepties ! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Les quatre hommes l'observèrent foncer sur l'un des elfes de maison, échanger deux/trois mots avec lui, lever les yeux au ciel puis accoster Dobby d'un air concerné.

L'agitation se suspendit le temps de leur échange. Enfin, Lindiana serra la main de l'emmerdeur aux oreilles décollées et regagna le restaurant, non sans une moue amusée.

- Alors ? » L'interrogea Owen.

- Alors Dobby -c'est son nom- cherche visiblement à voir Saki. »

L'annonce fit plisser les yeux de tous les hommes présents.

- Dobby connait Saki ?! » Sirius porta une main à son front. « Mais c'est fou ça, cet elfe est célèbre ou quoi ? »

Lindiana renifla. « Pas que je sache. »

Eldus Owen tira sur les nattes de la jeunes femme, ramenant l'attention à son auguste personne. « En tous cas, l'allée se calme, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

En effet, Dobby, l'air plus posé, siégeait désormais au milieu de l'allée, assis en tailleur. Il semblait attendre. Autour, les autres elfes avaient adopté une position similaire, en une parodie de soutient.

- Je lui ai dis que j'allais chercher Saki, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à me faire confiance et patienter bien sagement. » Avoua Lindiana. « J'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un trouble fête supplémentaire ici, alors j'ai renoncé à l'inviter. »

- Merci bien. » Soupira Owen. « D'ailleurs, il serait temps de..." Owen s'interrompit, troublé. "Je ne sais pas. Faire quelque chose pour ceux là... »

Il désignait les trois autres hommes. Lindiana acquiesça et leur sourit. « Donnez-moi cinq minutes. »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, Lindiana s'engouffra dans la cheminée, disparaissant aussitôt. Severus eut à peine le loisir de grommeler à propos de situations qui s'éternisent que la jeune femme revenait déjà, les bras chargés d'étoffes.

- Tenez." Elle leur refila à chacun une tenue similaire, à peu de choses près. "Ceci fera l'affaire."

Lupin la remercia, les yeux brillants. Après un geste se voulant non concerné, Lindiana tira Eldus Owen à part, les laissant se changer. Du coin de l'œil, Remus remarqua que la jeune femme déposait une sorte de morceau de parchemin dans l'âtre, avant de revenir à Eldus Owen, échangeant avec lui quelques mots impossibles à entendre. Tout en s'affairant, Severus essaya d'éloigner la frustration qui gagnait son être tout entier. L'homme se concentra sur les motifs de la cape, identique, qu'eux trois portaient. Une belle et douce cape noire, simple, avec un papillon doré. Le reste de leurs tenues n'avait rien de bien particulier, si ce n'est ces ceintures argentées au devant des robes. Robes bien taillées, bleue pour Sirius, marron pour Remus et noire pour lui. Robes courtes, remarqua t-il, comme s'il s'agissait plutôt de tuniques. Un pantalon serré accompagnait le tout, noir pour chacun.

- N'empêche qu'Harry a bien choisi sa nouvelle vie. » Lâcha Sirius. « On ne s'ennuie pas beaucoup ici. »

- Techniquement... Harry n'a pas choisi. » Souligna Remus. « Il s'est contenté de rejoindre Maéra. »

- Le petit crétin. » Grogna Snape. « Un Potter dans toute sa décadence. »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais se résigna : de toutes évidences, Severus ne digérait pas le fait qu'Harry se soit détaché d'eux. Pour peu qu'un jour Harry ait été attaché -d'une manière ou d'une autre- à Severus Snape. A ce sujet, Remus émettait quelques réserves... Sirius eut un rire.

- Allons Snape, c'est le fait que tu te sois fais doubler par un môme dans la recherche de ta chère sœur, qui te met dans cet état ? Il n'a que 5 ans d'avance sur toi, pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! »

Remus ferma les yeux alors que Severus, répondant à une pulsion assassine, se jetait purement et simplement sur Sirius, à la moldue et sans aucune retenue. Le loup garou n'osa même pas les regarder échanger des coups.

Sirius faisait toujours preuve d'un manque de tact évident lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets épineux dans le genre. Remus, raisonnable, avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à l'idée de s'interposer entre les deux hommes. La réaction de Severus ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié seulement puisque le loup sentait, depuis les révélations d'Owen, toute la tension qui habitait l'homme. Il avouait ne pas vraiment tout saisir à propos de son mécontentement, mais si Remus avait conscience d'une chose -lui !- c'était qu'il était dans l'intérêt général de ne pas titiller l'ancien espion. Malheureusement, Sirius n'avait aucune sensibilité quand il s'agissait de Severus Snape...

- Eldus ! Depuis quand ton restaurant sert de terrain de boxe ?! » S'éleva une voix proche d'eux trois.

- Maéra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Les deux combattants se figèrent dans un bel ensemble alors que Remus ouvrait brusquement les yeux. _Maéra. _Le loup-garou l'observa, jugeant d'un coup d'œil qu'elle avait certains traits de Severus... mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose de plus chaleureux. Et de plus féminin, évidemment, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Maéra Snape était née fille et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en témoignaient ses formes gracieuses. Remus n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir son observation puisque Maéra leur tourna très rapidement le dos, pivotant vers Owen d'un mouvement souple.

- Lindiana m'a transmis un message. » Expliqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « Je pensais qu'elle était encore ici. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, toi. Oh dites, il y a un de ces foutoirs à l'extérieur, vous savez ce qu'il en est ? »

Remus comprit, tout comme Severus, que Maéra n'avait pas saisit la situation. Soit leurs identités. Le fait que Sirius soit vautré sur Severus, au sol, le cachant, devait y être pour beaucoup.

- JUSTEMENT ! » Hurla Lindiana en accourant. « Maéra, NE TE RETOURNE PAS ! Va chercher Saki, jette le sur l'avenue et reviens ! »

- Pardon ? » Maéra semblait sceptique. « Qu'est-ce que Saki... »

- Ne discute pas ! Fais ce que je te dis. » Ordonna Lindiana d'un ton lugubre. « Vite ! »

Maéra haussa les épaules, soupira et transplana. Lindiana aida immédiatement Severus à se relever, lui adressant au passage un sourire désolé. L'homme était plus blanc que jamais.

- Pourquoi... »

- Il devient urgent que Saki s'occupe de votre elfe de maison borné. Maéra va revenir. Il faut que vous compreniez que... l'ordre de Butterfly City passe avant tout. Ensuite viennent vos retrouvailles. Si elle vous avait reconnu, il aurait été impossible de l'envoyer chercher Saki. »

- Quelqu'un d'autre... » Attaqua Severus.

Mais la styliste le coupa. « Non, _personne d'autre._ Saki ne veut écouter personne. Tous les pauvres elfes à l'extérieur ont déjà tenté de le faire venir. Mais Saki... bref, il s'agit de Saki, un elfe pas comme les autres, qui obéit en toutes circonstances à Maéra. Ou encore à Harry, mais je me voyais mal aller déranger Harry maintenant pour une histoire d'elfe de maison tordu qui fait un sit-in dans l'allée principale de la ville. De toutes façons, il m'aurait envoyé sur les roses. » Lindiana soupira. « Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

* * *

Maéra n'hésita pas sur sa destination. Elle savait où se trouvait Jemmy, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Saki soit avec son jeune maître. C'est donc d'instinct qu'elle apparut devant le domaine du Seigneur. Elle apposa sa main sur l'entrée, présentant sa signature magique à la demeure. Sans temps d'attente, les portes du lieu s'ouvrirent devant elle, lui autorisant le passage.

Elle ne chercha pas à trouver Marghan Kohrm, concentrant plutôt son flux magique sur Jey. Elle connaissait si bien le garçon qu'il lui semblait bien plus rapide de le situer lui plutôt que Saki ou encore le Seigneur de la cité.

Ses pas la menèrent dans l'immense jardin -_parc_- du château, situé derrière celui-ci. La beauté du lieu ne lui coupait plus autant le souffle que lors des premières fois où elle y avait pénétré, mais le sentiment de calme qui en émanait la touchait toujours. Apaisée, la jeune femme accéléra le pas, se permettant de réfléchir aux implications des paroles de Lindiana. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la styliste lui avait donné l'opportunité de se préparer à la confrontation à venir. Confrontation avec les hommes qu'elle avait trouvé chez Owen. Maéra n'était pas assez sotte pour ne pas avoir saisit le message que lui faisait passer Lindiana... Leurs invités étaient arrivé à destination. Son frère l'attendait probablement désormais.

- Tante Maéra ! »

La jeune femme sourit à Jey et ouvrit largement les bras, recevant sa charge. Laquelle charge lui déposa deux baisers mouillés sur les joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'enquit immédiatement Jemmy. « Tu as l'air bizarre toi aussi, on dirait que c'est la journée. »

Maéra sourit doucement, amusée. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la tête qu'elle offrait, mais à en croire l'enfant, son air devait la trahir. "Je viens chercher Saki."

- Toi aussi ? » S'étonna Jey. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez tous ? »

Elle ne manqua pas de manquer l'air irrité de l'enfant. "La cité a besoin de lui."

- Je ne peux pas y aller à sa place ? Saki est fatigué, tout le monde l'ennui ! » S'énerva Jey.

- Non non, mais tu peux l'accompagner. » Rit Maéra. « J'imagine que Saki sera plus content si tu es avec lui. »

Jey râla pour la forme mais un sourire en coin vint prouver que sa mauvaise humeur s'en était allée. Marghan choisit ce moment là pour les rejoindre, Saki à ses côtés, une rose blanche étrangement lumineuse dans la main droite.

Maéra inclina la tête et lui sourit doucement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme la prenne dans une étreinte, lui communiquant son soutient.

- Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Marghan, visiblement très amusé. « Viendrais-tu pour Saki ? »

L'elfe couina, provoquant le rire chaleureux du Seigneur.

- Lindiana souhaite que Saki aille remettre de l'ordre. L'avenue principale s'est transformée en un joyeux bordel. » Avoua Maéra.

- Dobby est _vraiment_ ici ? » S'étonna Saki. « Saki pensait que les autres elfes lui faisaient une _blague_. »

Maéra haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Saki, mais en tous cas, tu es très attendu. »

- Saki est un elfe de maison exploité ! » L'elfe croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Saki ne sait pas s'il pourra encore gérer un tas d'énergumènes et garder son calme. »

Maéra cligna. « On dirait que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter. »

- Allez Saki ! On compte sur nous ! » S'enhardit Jey. « N'est-ce pas grand-père ? »

- J'imagine. » Sourit l'homme, lui caressant la tête dans un geste tendre. « Seuls mon héritier et son loyal et intrépide elfe de maison peuvent sauver la Cité. »

Jey frappa dans ses mains, très content, et saisit le bras d'un Saki proprement stupéfait. « Saki ne comprends pas... Maître Jemmy vient avec Saki ? »

- Bien sûr ! Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul face au danger ! » Répliqua Jey sous l'œil larmoyant et incroyablement touché de son elfe. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Saki, nous viendrons à bout du chaos qui gagne notre belle cité ! »

- Faites quand même attention à vous, preux Chevaliers. » Intervint Marghan, joueur. « Qui sait quelles sombres aventures vous attendent. »

Jey lui offrit un sourire espiègle et s'enfuit avec Saki. Maéra secoua la tête, remercia Marghan, et sortit du périmètre du château, une rose blanche et lumineuse dans les mains. Dès que ce fut possible, elle transplana.

* * *

Owen, soucieux de détendre les hommes, leur offrit un énième thé. Aucun ne conversait, évidemment, sauf Lindiana qui ne supportait pas les silences tendus. De ce fait, elle faisait la conversation seule, Owen ayant lui-même renoncé à lui répondre.

Lindiana les laissa quelques secondes, allant chercher des croissants. Cependant, avant même d'arriver aux croissants, Maéra Snape apparut devant elle, lui coupant le passage. La surprise mena la Styliste à pousser un hurlement strident complètement incontrôlé. Tous les hommes bondirent sur leurs jambes, inquiets, et foncèrent en direction des cuisines.

Pour y trouver une Lindiana rouge de honte face à une Maéra Snape ennuyée.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça. » Bafouilla Lindiana. « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

- Je n'avais pas prévu de... » Commença Maéra.

- J'espère bien ! » S'insurgea Lindiana. « Il ne manquerait plus que tu m'ais volontairement fait frôlé la crise cardiaque ! »

Maéra eut un sourire indulgent. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'apprêta à sortir des cuisines pour rejoindre son destin qui -en l'occurrence et elle le remarqua rapidement- se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle se racla la gorge et leur adressa à tous un regard, s'arrêtant sur son frère. Elle ne sut pas mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait face à ce regard ébène profond et troublé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que les mots refusaient de sortir, qu'elle se sentait fébrile, et qu'une envie de courir dans les bras de Severus la tiraillait.

Ce fut lui qui ouvrit les bras, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Jemmy. Et comme l'enfant avant elle, elle fonça s'y blottir, enfermant son aîné dans une étreinte, les larmes dévalant leurs joues respectives sans retenue.

Sirius et Remus respectèrent le moment, considérant qu'il s'agissait de retrouvailles émouvantes et qu'il était bon qu'ils s'effacent pendant quelques instants. Lindiana sourit faiblement, touchée.

- Ça fait longtemps. » Souffla Severus.

- Bien trop longtemps. » Acquiesça Maéra dans son cou. « Bienvenue à Butterfly City _grand frère_. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kart :** Si je donnais toutes les informations d'un coup, l'histoire n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Enfin, je suppose... c'est pour ça que je délivre l'information par petits bouts. Je comprends que ce soit frustrant. Merci pour le commentaire :) [Oh et pour l'histoire des cailles, ouai, les Malfoy les ont toujours sur les bras ! Mais ils trouveront bien un moyen de les redonner à leur propriétaire initial :D - Si Severus le permet, muhahahaha !]

**Adenoide :** Surtout que Dobby a une bonne raison d'être là. Après, tu as bien vu, Remus en reniant sa nature souffre effectivement beaucoup plus que des gens comme Lindiana. L'acceptation des autres permet aussi aux lycanthropes de Butterfly City de mieux gérer leur petit problème de fourrure. Ça et la potion de Severus. Ça et la contribution d'autres personnes, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Et puis Severus ne peut pas changer ;) Il est braqué. C'est un homme difficile, après tout. Enfin, je dirais que c'est bien vu : Butterfly City est effectivement une autre dimension, à sa manière, au sens où la ville a été crée (ou créée, je ne sais jamais) par un homme en exil et que son peuple est varié. Cependant, il ne faut pas croire, mais le fait que la ville ait été fermée durant tant d'années est un signe d'intolérance, au fond, un rejet des sorciers "normaux" conditionnés depuis leur enfance. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

**Azuli :** En fait, les chapitres les plus courts sont ceux que j'ai écris à la main. C'est bête à dire, mais j'écris un peu n'importe comment sur des petits cahiers, du coup j'ai l'impression -au premier jet- que c'est plus long. J'ai reçue ta remarque avec sérieux, j'essaierais de faire plus long, promis, en attendant, pour palier au problème, je vous offre le chapitre suivant (on va me maudire vu sur quoi il termine...). Les deux chapitres ensemble ça fait PRESQUE un chapitre plus conséquent ! Pour ce que fait Dobby ici... "DOBBY VEEEUT SAAAKI" _(repartie en live)_. Lol. Ces deux là sont liés, rien n'est innocent :) (Sauf Jey, muhahaha, pardon, ma vanne était nulle.)

**Calipsa **: MDR. J'ai un fou rire... xD Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait finalement que Butterfly City est un gros délire ? Hmm... M'enfin non, hein, je vais pas faire venir Molly, Firenze (lool) et les autres. En fait, techniquement, je peux dire que ça y est, tout le monde est enfin arrivé ! Quoi que... Winki tu as dis ? (Je sors là ! Je plaisante hein, y'a assez d'elfes de maison ! xD)

**Milky Way :** C'est encore pire de vous laisser sur ça, je crois... _(Va se faire trucider_) Merci pour ta... euh... compassion (ça fait mal, la compassion TT). Pire que prendre de l'avance, je prévois de bien bosser et de la terminer ! (On y croit hein... mais si allez, j'y arriverais !) En tous cas, merci :) le commentaire m'a touché. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que mon style ne soit pas lourd à tes yeux.

**Zarakinel **: Merci :D Heureuse de te savoir encore au rendez-vous. C'est un plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivit pour chaque chapitre (heureusement que y'a pas de stats relatant le nombre de lecteurs qui ont fuit, n'empêche !). Re-merci !

**Bianka17 :** Coucou et merciii ! Contente que ça te plaise comme réaction :D Et Dobby, hinhinhin, c'est le graaand mystère ! M'enfin, pour la paternité d'Harry, il suffisait d'être logique (ce qu'est Remus, heureusement). Pour une fois je dirais que Severus était un peu à la traîne... question réflexion ! :)

**jenni944 :** Il prends l'encouragement avec sérieux (et non avec Sirius, ahah, ouai ouai je prends la sortie moi...). Le pauvre Sevy... il en perds son sang froid.

**Sahada **: Merci à toi de m'avoir offert ce commentaire :) J'apprécie tout autant.

**Gwladys Evans :** Ça me paraît évident... à qui d'autre obéissait Dobby ? ;) Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié en tous cas. J'espère qu'un chapitre supplémentaire avant que je ne parte te fera plaisir ! :p (Même si... la fin de ce chapitre, ça va me faire passer pour une grosse sadique...)

**Zaika :** Merci :) J'adore que tu adores !

**Grispoils :** Ça va être... turbulent, je suppose, avec Dobby et Saki réunis ! :D Et t'inquiète pas, j'aurais du temps à griller... l'avantage de Butterfly City, c'est que ce n'est pas trop difficile à écrire =p Je suppose que ça avancera vite. J'ai monté la trame complète d'Adel Ô Adel, qui est plus ardue... et franchement, en arrivant à la fin de mes 7 pages de « trame », je me suis dis « Heureusement que j'ai Butterfly City à côté... ». C'est BEAUCOUP plus reposant comme histoire ! Elle avancera vite celle-là... faut dire que délirer sur Saki est Dobby, ça aide à écrire :D Et sur Sirius mode débilos... Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais faire de gros efforts pour qu'une fois revenue, je me rattrape avec plein plein de nouveaux chaps ! Rien que pour toi. (Et pour les autres aussi, en fait. Et pour moi aussi...xD) – C'était la réponse qui sert à rien :) Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

**Lukas Black : **Merci :) Et nos soucis, je continuerais dans le même registre... jusqu'au bout ! =D

**Tylia-sama **: Loool ! Il y a une place dans le fan club de Sev' ! Même pas besoin de remplir un formulaire d'inscription ! Par contre, Sev est à Harry... alors, attention à pas trop approcher du spécimen :D (Harry peut être super violent, pire que les garous !) - [Pour être dans la famille d'Adel, c'est possible, si tu vois que Lucinda a un animal de compagnie nommé Tylia-sama, tu sauras pourquoi xD Un chaton ça te va ? Une caille ? (x_x ça y est, ça me reprends...) *ouai ouai je sors* - Hey sinon, tu peux être la cousine germaine de Flit ! Non ? Huuummm... Ou un elfe de maison, il a déjà adopté Dobby, héhéhé... ;)]

**lumineko :** Merci :) C'est un gentil commentaire. Je suis contente que le style te donne envie de continuer à lire :p Tu verras, il y aura plein de surprises (mais tout en légèreté, toujours ! ;))

* * *

**Bonnes vacances à tous (ou du moins, passez un agréable premier mois d'été).**

**J'en profite pour encourager tous ceux qui passent leur Bac (je suis un peu en retard ? C'est l'intention qui compte de toutes façons !) ou des examens. :)**

**Bonne chance (ou bon courage)**

…

**Bon courage aussi à ceux qui travaillent, parce qu'on ne leur dit jamais assez... vous avez tout mon soutient et ceci... tous les jours de l'année ! Ok ok je sors...**

**Awé, et puis... Merci à tous ! Lecteurs anonymes compris, parce qu'on ne leur dit pas souvent merci, c'est vrai :) Alors qu'on les zaime autant.

* * *

**


	9. Saki préfèrerait se pendre par les pieds

**

* * *

// Chapitre 8 : Saki préfèrerait se pendre par les pieds...

* * *

**

A l'époque, Pétunia Dursley avait vu en l'adoption de Jemmy une solution parfaite à son petit problème de stérilité. Après Dudley, son corps avait manifestement refusé de lui donner un autre enfant. Face au premier spécimen mis au monde, Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi... D'ailleurs, si vous lui aviez demandé son avis sur le sujet, Harry vous aurait probablement avancé qu'une Pétunia ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfant était un bienfait pour l'humanité.

Mais nul n'ignorait qu'Harry Potter n'aimait pas sa famille.

A Privet Drive, chacun savait que le « délinquant du quartier » entretenait une relation difficile avec ses gardiens. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, avisant à peine les multiples regards posés sur lui.

A l'époque -avait il appris plus tard- les habitant du 6 Privet Drive, Mme et M. Holsen, s'étaient eux même constitué « foyer » d'une orpheline, arguant qu'ils souhaitaient aider -à leur manière- les pupilles de la nation. Leur acte, soutenaient ils, avait été longuement réfléchi. Le quartier les avait admiré pour cela. Pour cet engagement, cette contribution active au bien-être de l'Angleterre. En fait, les Holsen, bourgeois sympathiques aux lubies étranges, avaient réussis bien malgré eux à convaincre leur voisinage que pour être un bon citoyen, il fallait prendre des risques et se mettre à la disposition des plus démunis. Du moins, c'était l'idée. Visiblement, Pétunia et Vernon y avaient vu une occasion de redorer leur image.

Et après moult manœuvres et démarches, Jemmy était arrivé sous leur toit. Harry n'osait même pas se poser la question du comment -bordel- les Dursley's avaient pu se faire passer pour une famille idéale. Mais après tout, la seule anormalité au 4 Privet Drive s'appelait Harry Potter... Peut-être qu'une fois le monstre soigneusement écarté, ses moldus avaient paru être de bons parents.

Et puis Vernon avait le bras long, presque autant que le cou de sa chère et tendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jemmy avait fait son entrée chez les Dursley. Et, évidemment, aucun de ces abrutis de moldus n'avait ne serais-ce que supposé qu'il puisse d'agir d'un petit sorcier. Leur taré de neveu aurait dû être un cas isolé.

_Pauvre môme. _Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, las. Une fillette, l'une de ses élèves, leva une main timide. Le professeur Potter haussa un sourcil dans la direction de la gamine de douze ans, manifestant qu'elle avait son attention.

- Je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait Monsieur ? »

Harry s'empêcha de répondre à haute voix, se contentant de hocher sèchement du couvre-chef. Visiblement soulagée, la môme s'empressa de sortir de la pièce sous les regards envieux de ses camarades. Harry replongea dans ses pensées sans donner l'air de s'en soucier.

Harry se doutait que la réaction des Dursley vis-à-vis de la magie accidentelle de Jemmy tenait plus du coup de tête que de l'acte réfléchi. A la manière des parents qui hurlent des insanités à leurs rejetons puis se surprennent à regretter, Pétunia et Vernon, une fois le choc passé, devaient avoir réalisé avec horreur la portée de leur geste. Quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, Jemmy était un enfant surveillé par des services et autorités _moldues_... Harry était persuadé qu'en prison, ces imbéciles avaient finis par s'en mordre les doigts.

_Les choses auraient pu être différentes._

# J'aurais pu faire appel à Dumbledore. # Admit Harry. Cela aurait été un acte beaucoup plus censé. Même avertir Severus Snape aurait semblé plus censé. # J'étais Harry Potter, même en dépit de notre inimitié, Snape se serait chargé d'au moins reléguer le problème. #

Mais Harry avait choisi Maéra, inconscient de ce qu'impliquait une décision pareille. A sa décharge, il avait lui-même agi sur un coup de tête, pris de court (et affolé) par les évènements.

Oui, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

# Mais le destin semble joueur. # Un sourire amusé gagna les traits du jeune homme. # Je ne regrette pas d'avoir décidé de courir chez Maéra avec Jey. #

Parce que Maéra le considérait comme Harry -j_uste Harry_- plutôt que comme le surivant. Cette donnée, à elle seule, expliquait qu'il se soit tourné vers elle plutôt que vers n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre. Parce que le survivant n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais Harry -le sorcier du 4 Privet Drive, si.

Il doutait cependant que cette explication convienne à ses anciens amis, s'il les recroisait un jour.

Mathilde Nott reprit sa place, silencieuse, parmi ses camarades, un rien soulagée. Harry lui adressa un sourire doux. Son voisin de table se renfrogna à cette vision mais le professeur Potter ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur le « pourquoi du comment » d'une telle réaction. Le seul adulte présent -en l'occurrence lui-même- secoua sa baguette en direction du tableau noir accroché au mur. En réponse à son geste, une craie blanche s'éleva dans les airs et inscrivit quelques mots sur la surface ardoise.

_« Mr Avery, auriez-vous un problème ? »_

Le môme baissa la tête, se renfrognant un peu plus encore. Harry haussa les épaules et fit mine de s'en désintéresser. Le silence se fit plus pesant qu'auparavant, si possible.

Le jeune-homme se prit à imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été s'il n'avait pas bêtement fuit avec Jey. Il considéra l'idée d'un Vernon et d'une Pétunia repentants, essayant de visualiser leur mine défaite et désolée... L'image provoqua en lui une vague d'incrédulité. Tout à fait impossible ! Il transposa à cela le visage de Jemmy, lui donnant bien malgré lui le physique peu avantageux de Dudley.

L'incrédulité manqua de se transformer en horreur. #Oh mon dieu...# Le survivant grogna sourdement et se massa le front. # Doux Jésus... #

Visiblement masochiste, Harry poussa le vie jusqu'à imaginer Jemmy face à une montagne de cadeaux, étouffé par les bras de Pétunia, Madame Je-t'aime-à-t'en-faire-crever. L'enfant aurait possédé tout un tas de surnoms ringards, évidemment, tels que « Jemmychounet d'amûr » ou « Mon sucre de canne adoré ». Et pourquoi pas « mon lardon » , tiens ? A cette pensée, Harry gloussa, sous l'œil inquiet de ses élèves.

_N'importe quoi._

Jemmy, heureux et choyé par les Durlsey ? Non sens ! Ces moldus ne supportaient pas l'anormalité. Ou plus simplement la magie, et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Accepter leur propre neveu sous leur toit leur avait semblé un si grand sacrifice qu'Harry se souvenait même avoir du les remercier de pouvoir occuper le placard sous l'escalier ! Pourtant, Pétunia l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il était encore un nourisson... Comment ne pas s'attacher à un bébé ? Pourquoi auraient-ils, de toutes manière, été plus tolérants envers Jemmy ?

Le môme habiterait son ancien placard, coucherait sur son matelas poussiéreux à l'heure actuelle s'il n'avaient pas pris la poudre d'escampette, lors de ce noël. Fort de son analyse, Harry retourna son attention sur sa classe, s'attardant particulièrement sur Jeanus Avery, le neveu du mangemort du même nom. Fils de la seule cracmol de la famille, mise à mort par son propre frère. Marghan le lui avait confié sans même qu'il ne l'eut demandé.

_Ce gosse le détestait. Du moins Harry considérait que les sorts -à répétition- que Jeanus lui envoyait dès qu'il tournait le dos signifiaient que le môme ne pouvait pas le sentir. Dans le cas contraire, Jeanus devrait probablement recourir à un psy, parce que jeter des malédictions à une personne que l'on apprécie n'a rien de logique -ni de sain._

Le concerné, se sentant épié, rougit de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry afficha un sourire en coin, attendri, avant de se rabrouer mentalement. Il avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il communiquait par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau avec sa classe ! Le môme-attendrissant-qui-le-détestait l'avait gracié, plus tôt, d'un gentil mais malvenu sortilège de silence, alors qu'il épiloguait sur les détraqueurs.

Et aucun de ces gamins ne savait comment lever le sort. Évidemment. Harry savoura leur embarras, une fois de plus. Juste délicieux...

* * *

- Venez, nous allons chez moi. » Déclara Maéra lorsque l'idée de lâcher son frère ne lui parut plus si difficile. « Nous pourrons parler. »

L'étreinte passée, Maéra avait regagné un minimum de contenance. La jeune femme ne lâchait pourtant pas la manche de son frère, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore. Mais ni Severus, ni aucun des individus présents ne songea à ne serais-ce que rire de son attitude.

Lindiana leur ouvrit la porte d'entrée sous l'œil plutôt soulagé d'Owen.

- Pourquoi on ne passe pas par la cheminée ?! » Questionna Sirius, l'air ahuri.

- Marcher forge le caractère. » Se moqua Lindiana. « Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Sirius ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie, au contraire de Remus qui rit ouvertement. « C'est sans doute pourquoi vous avez emprunté la cheminée pour arriver ! » Répliqua le cabot, piqué au vif.

- Oui mais Lindiana a déjà un caractère épouvantable. » Souligna Maéra. « Une véritable bête féroce ! »

Lindiana eut le bon goût de grogner en signe d'approbation. Remus cligna, déconcerté.

- Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. » Lindiana leva les yeux au ciel.

- La question est compréhensible. » Nota Severus à contre-cœur. C'était comme approuver Black, il détestait cela.

- Et ma réponse était une boutade. » Fit remarquer la lycanthrope. « Du 2ème degré quoi. »

- Bon, allons y. Et avant que vous ne reposiez votre question... » Maéra lança un coup d'oeil ironique à Sirius. « Je veux juste vérifier que tout est rentré dans l'ordre sur l'avenue. »

- C'était leur elfe qui mettait un tel bordel. » Lui indiqua Lindiana avec une moue. « Il demandait Saki, donc si Saki y est allé, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. »

Maéra grimaça et sa poigne de crispa sur le bras de Severus. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard curieux.

- Jemmy était avec Saki. » Lâcha finalement la Snape, ennuyée. « Harry me tuerait si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait. »

Lindiana gloussa. « Évidemment... »

- Jey a l'habitude des elfes de maisons tarés et hyperactifs. » Trancha Owen. « Maintenant, dehors ! »

- Quelle amabilité. » Bougonna Maéra. « Allez, en route. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison n'est pas très loin. »

- Harry y est ? » Demanda brusquement Sirius, un brin fébrile.

Maéra stoppa et lui adressa un regard amusé. « Non, bien sûr que non. Il passera probablement ce soir. Vous saurez bien patienter... »

- Nous avons de toutes façons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter Maé. » La rassura instinctivement Severus. « N'est-ce pas ? »

- Oui. » Souffla sa sœur. « Mais avant... »

Sans le lâcher, Maéra traversa la rue et héla Joe, lequel sirotait un breuvage -quel qu'il soit- d'un air inspiré.

- Maéra. » Salua l'homme. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- Saki et Jemmy ont réglé le problème, visiblement. » Jeta Maé faussement confiante. « Tu sais où ils sont maintenant ? »

_- __Pas de soucis, _Jey a invité l'elfe Dobby chez lui. La chose pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir, alors Saki les a fait transplaner. »

- Merci Joe. » Soupira Maéra. « Il ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux, je suppose... »

- Ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassura Joe avec un sourire affable. « Jemmy est rôdé, si l'elfe avait été une menace Saki ne l'aurait même pas laissé approcher. »

- Probablement. » Marmonna Maéra. « A plus tard Joe. Encore merci. »

Elle laissa là l'homme, entraînant les autres à sa suite le long de l'avenue. Les voyageurs observèrent les alentours au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Maéra les fit quitter l'avenue centrale au bout de quelques minutes, leur faisant emprunter de petites ruelles étroites et dans lesquelles il leur aurait été facile de se perdre. Jusqu'à un petit lotissement comportant une dizaine de masures de t'ailles plutôt moyennes, chacune dans un style particulier.

- Lotissement Lumos." Lut Sirius, ses yeux rivés sur la petit plaque de bronze flottant à l'entrée du dit lotissement. "Lumos ?"

- Le sort, Black." Grogna Severus. "Un première année le connait, ça devrait te revenir..."

" Ah ah ah..." Siffla Sirius en serrant les poings. "Snape qui fait de l'humour, tiens moi Rem', je vais défaillir."

Maéra cligna, décontenancée, peu habituée aux affrontements entre les deux hommes. Lupin prit heureusement sur lui pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Tous les lotissements ont-ils un sort pour désignation ?"

- Plus ou moins." Marmonna Maéra en fronçant les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très significatif. On ne partage pas la population en fonction des sorts que les individus préfèrent... ou ceux qui leur correspondent le mieux. Enfin, vous avez saisi l'idée."

Les trois hommes se sentirent comme mal à l'aise lorsque Maéra leur tourna le dos, secoua la tête et s'éloigna rapidement. Severus fusilla Black du regard et accéléra l'allure, soucieux de rester à la hauteur de sa sœur.

- Ma maison." Lui indiqua Maéra en pointant l'une des bâtisses du doigt. Un léger sourire fier s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que Severus haussait un sourcil surpris.

Chacun des trois hommes posa un regard fasciné sur la maison. En soi, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Son toit cuivre dépassait tout juste de derrière le feuillage de deux énormes arbres -des chênes, visiblement. La porte cuivre (elle aussi) se détachait nettement entre les deux troncs. Ce qui fascina le plus les trois hommes fut la vision du jardin de Maéra. Une multitude de plantes diverses se côtoyaient en abondance, toutes magiques et précieuses. Severus en reconnu plusieurs dont il se servait pour la composition des potions les plus difficiles et coûteuses de son stock. Derrière la maison se dessinait les contours d'une serre, probablement fournie à l'image du jardin. A cette pensée, Severus sentit l'envie le gagner. Sur la porte d'entrée, une serpe d'or trônait et Remus aurait juré qu'elle avait une signification bien particulière, probablement en rapport avec le métier de la jeune-femme.

Severus ne s'en fit pourtant pas la réflexion. Son regard avait dévié sur la maisonnée d'en face. Le toit noir de celle-ci semblait être fait d'ardoise et surplombait des murs d'un blanc clair presque dérangeant. Un petit perron entouré de fleurs blanches menait à la porte d'entrée. Sur celle-ci, un phœnix -gravé dans le bois- volait autour d'un éclair brillant argenté, sous l'œil attentif de quatre autres animaux placés en retrait : un cerf, un chien, un loup et un corbeau. Dans le jardin -plus basique- de petites boules (certainement lumineuses le soir venu) flottaient autour d'une balançoire perdue au beau milieu des mêmes fleurs blanches que celles du perron. Severus s'arracha à sa contemplation, le cœur battant à vive allure, et avisa le regard figé de Sirius et Remus qui -devant son absence d'attention avaient suivi son regard.

- C'est la maison de Jey et Harry." Indiqua Maéra avec une tendre affection. "Mais pas la peine de vous y ruer, Harry est absent et je doute que Saki apprécie que vous entriez par effraction chez ses maîtres."

Les voyageurs acquiescèrent bêtement et lui emboitèrent le pas, regagnant l'entrée de sa propre demeure. Elle les fit pénétrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Saki va prendre les bagages de Dobby et les ranger dans..." L'elfe buta, incertain. "dans... euh..."

- Tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans ta chambre !" Solutionna Jey avec entrain. "Papa lui installera une couchette !"

Les yeux de Dobby semblèrent plus globuleux encore lorsqu'ils s'emplirent de larmes. Jey se fit la réflexion que cet elfe devait être spécialisé dans les sit-in et les sanglots.

- Saki a une chambre ?" Pleura finalement Dobby sous l'œil ennuyé de Saki et de Jey. "Harry Potter a donné une pièce rien que pour Saki ?!"

- Saki n'allait pas dormir dans le couloir !" S'étonna l'enfant, éberlué. "Moi j'ai bien une chambre !"

Dobby couina et sanglota plus fort, si possible. "UNE CHAMBRE ! Comme les sorciers !"

- Oui oui !" S'emporta Saki. "Dobby pourrait-il cesser de geindre un instant ? Il irrite les oreilles de Jemmy !"

Mais Dobby ne semblait pas pouvoir. "Mais Saki est un ELFE !"

Jey se gratta la tête, incapable de saisir le problème (et largement dépassé par la chose face à lui). "Bon, vous voulez pas quelque chose à boire ?"

Que ne venait-il pas de proposer ! Dobby fondit en larmes et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. "Le jeune maître Jemmy propose à Dobby de boire !"

Saki secoua la tête et ses grandes oreilles se secouèrent nerveusement. Il claqua mollement des doigts, provoquant la disparition instantanée des bagages de l'autre elfe. Son maître et lui n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, selon l'expression d'usage...

- DE BOIIIRE !!!"

Mais alors vraiment pas...

* * *

Le salon de Maéra respirait la fraîcheur, rappelant aux hommes le jardin qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Des plantes trônaient ça et là, dispersées sur les meubles et dans les coins de la pièce, dans des pots peints à la main.

Installés dans le canapé - ou les fauteuils pour Maéra et Severus- nos compères organisaient leur esprit, cherchant par où commencer la discussion.

- Si nous débutions par les présentations ?" Supposa Maéra, à nouveau rayonnante. "Sauf toi Sev', évidemment."

- Hum, je suis Remus Lupin." Se lança le loup-garou, non sans que le souvenir d'une discussion avec un portail magique ne lui revienne, le faisant rougir comme un idiot.

- Le loup-garou ?" S'exclama Maéra sous leurs airs étonnés. "Vous êtes l'homme qui a enseigné à Harry, je me trompe ? Il a parlé de vous la première fois qu'il a rencontré Lindiana."

Lupin, figé, ouvrit bêtement la bouche, en perdant ses mots. "Je..."

- J'aurais du le deviner plus tôt ! Vous avez les yeux ambrés, c'est un signé distinctif chez les lycans." Son engouement retomba lorsqu'elle avisa le choc provoqué chez Remus. Severus et Sirius, quant à eux, semblaient profondément amusés. "Oh, excusez-moi Remus, je vous ai mis mal à l'aise."

- Pas de soucis." Souffla Remus en essayant un sourire.

- Et vous alors ?" Questionna la jeune-femme en se tournant vers Sirius, soucieuse de détendre le loup (en lui foutant la paix). "Qui êtes-vous ?"

- Sirius Black." Hésita Sirius, redoutant sa réaction. Le fait qu'il ait été innocenté n'avait jamais calmé les esprits, qui n'avait pas encore et toujours un infernal mouvement de recul à sa vue ?

- Oh." Grimaça Maéra avec un regard étrange. "Vous n'êtes pas supposé être mort ?" De toute évidence, Maéra Snape n'avait aucun tact, en témoigna l'air de poisson rouge de Sirius. "Je ne dis pas que c'est un mal, hein, que vous soyez finalement vivant..."

Elle semblait sincère, et c'est sans doute ce qui fit rire Remus. Sirius cligna, choqué, en envoya un regard incendiaire à son meilleur ami. "C'est que... c'est une longue histoire..."

- Hm. Quelqu'un vous a extirpé du voilé, j'imagine. J'espère que vous l'avez remercié... Quelle prouesse !" Son sourire taquin prouva aux trois hommes qu'elle savait -en réalité- de quoi elle parlait. Severus haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil soupçonneux. "Enfin, il n'est jamais trop tard."

Le maître des potions adressa un regard lourd de sens au cabot idiot. "N'est-ce pas, Black ?"

Étrangement, Sirius essaya de se fondre dans les coussins du canapé.

- Harry va être heureux de vous voir." Annonça joyeusement la femme, espiègle. "Du moins, j'espère..."

Remus se racla la gorge, gêné. "Vous espérez ?"

- Selon sa journée, il accueillera plus ou moins bien la vision d'un revenant." Exposa malicieusement Maéra.

Severus posa un regard plein d'adoration sur sa sœur, charmé par l'idée que celle-ci ait une langue aussi acérée. Ses souvenirs de Maéra restaient limités à l'enfance. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, elle allait tout juste sur ses dix ans, lui sur ses quinze. Leur séparation datait de la première ascension du seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle coïncidait surtout avec la mort de leur mère, sous les coups de leur père alcoolique et anti-magie. Subitement, Severus craint que Maéra ne demande des nouvelles de leurs parents. Ne serais-ce que parce que la dernière chose qu'ait fait leur mère fut justement de cacher Maéra à Butterfly City. Pour lui, il était déjà trop tard, mais pas pour sa pétillante petite sœur.

Severus se crispa légèrement puis chassa ces pensées dérangeantes. Maéra n'était certainement plus une enfant, elle apparaissait désormais comme une jeune-femme vive et visiblement brillante, capable de surmonter et de rattraper avec lui deux dizaines d'années perdues.

Sirius renifla mais le coin de sa bouche frémit, signe de son amusement.

- Et toi alors, grand-frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant toutes ces années ?" Le sourire doux et confiant de Maéra agit comme un cataclysme sur l'homme. Elle semblait si avide de savoir. Severus eut l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

- Rien dont je puisse me vanter." Avoua piteusement l'ex-mangemort, abattu. "Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu l'ignores."

Maéra haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite. "Tu as tort. En soi, la potion tue-loup est déjà une trouvaille dont tu peux te vanter. Demande à Lindiana."

- Severus a été l'un des plus brillants espions pour le camps de la lumière." Tenta de le glorifier Remus. "Il a mis son existence en danger pour sauver des vies."

- Sans compter qu'il s'agit du plus jeune maître des potions de Grande-Bretagne." Ajouta Sirius, l'air de rien. "Un homme franchement merdique, comme nous venons de le démontrer, n'est-ce pas Snape ?"

Severus cligna mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Nous aurons bien le temps de discuter tous les deux, Sev'." Déclara Maéra, sérieuse. "Combien de temps projetez-vous de rester ?"

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

- Je vois. Je reformule : votre autorisation périme à quelle date ?"

Les hommes lui adressèrent un regard stupéfait. Maéra eut un rire nerveux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'en savez rien."

- Peut-être seulement quelques jours." Supposa Remus, peu convaincu.

- Peut-être ?" Maéra fronça les sourcils. "Voyons, regardez sur votre autorisation. C'est noté !"

- Nous ne l'avons pas." Annonça Severus avec tact. "Albus l'a gardé."

Maéra grommela mais abdiqua, bien forcée. "Nous demanderons à Marghan demain. Il faut de toutes façons vous présenter au seigneur." Maéra s'empêcha de sourire, moqueuse. Marghan avait déjà eu un apperçu des trois hommes, même si aucun n'était au courant. "Au fait, dormir chez moi ne vous dérange pas, je suppose ? J'ai une chambre d'ami."

- Au contraire, ce sera avec plaisir Maé." Rassura Severus. "A condition que Black dorme dehors, évidemment."

Maéra pouffa, croyant à une plaisanterie. Elle déchanta pourtant rapidement en croisant le regard sérieux de son frère. Le souvenir de la bagarre entre les deux hommes lui revint en mémoire, la faisant frissonner d'horreur.

- Harry... hébergera l'un d'entre vous deux, dans ce cas." S'avancer ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent d'envie. "Ça me va, ça !"

Severus s'assombrit un peu mais ne protesta pas. Passer du temps chez sa soeur était une chance, après tout. Savoir Black avec Potter, pourtant, le renfrognait. Qui sait ce que ce sale cabot aliéné pourrait bien raconter au morveux. Ou bien _faire_.

Maéra tapa dans ses mains, coupant ses pensées, et poussa un soupir soulagé. "Allons, dites moi, comment est le monde des sorciers ?"

S'ensuivit une longue et fertile discussion où chacun y alla de son point de vue. L'atmosphère eut au moins le mérite de se faire plus légère. Il fallait bien ça pour que Severus, Sirius et Remus se détendent et s'habituent à Butterfly City - _et à Maéra Snape._

* * *

Théoriquement, les classes finissaient à 17h00. Pour Jeanus et ses camarades, la journée s'éternisait. Il était près de 18h00 et aucun des bambins n'avait quitté sa chaise, mis-à-part pour se rendre aux toilettes.

La directrice de l'établissement, Miss Stones, n'osait pas intervenir, au grand desespoir des tuteurs et parents. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois -sûrement- que le professeur Potter retenait ses élèves prisonniers. Ceci dit, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle et les tuteurs s'impatientaient et songeaient à parler très sérieusement avec le professeur Potter, au sujet de la démagogie à appliquer avec des marmots.

Emmanuelle Damingo, la sexagénaire ayant en charge Jeanus, devait en être à son 300ème soupir.

- Miss Stones, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir le professeur Potter ?" Suggéra Emanuelle, las.

La dite Miss Stones grimaça mais rendit les armes (quoi qu'avec une évidente réticence). Elle traversa l'école et s'arrêta avec appréhension devant la porte de la classe de Potter. Avant même de frapper, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne gagnerait pas le combat, et ce qu'importe sa position au sein de l'établissement ou le nombre de parents attendant devant le portail. Son professeur d'enchantements et de français ne lui faciliterait jamais la vie.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à Harry pour sortir de la classe, l'air ennuyé. Le garçon créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux et lui sourit paisiblement, faignant d'être innocent.

Comme à l'ordinaire, Sophie Stones fondit. Il semblait difficile de résister aux beaux yeux émeraude et au sourire doux d'Harry Potter. En fait, elle n'en avait jamais été capable. D'où le fait qu'elle parte systématiquement vaincue d'un entretient avec lui.

- Harry, les enfants sont attendus." Essaya t'elle tout de même.

- Je suis désolé." Déclara platement Harry, sans paraître préoccupé pour autant par une foule de parents et tuteurs impatients. "Mais les enfants sont consignés."

- Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ?" La femme semblait presque résignée.

- J'ai reçu un sort de mutisme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de lever." Exposa calmement Harry.

- Mais..." Stones fronça les sourcils, perturbée. "_Harry_, vous semblez en pleine possession de votre voix, si je n'm'abuse."

Harry ne sembla pas le moins du monde touché par l'air de reproche de sa supérieure. Au contraire, un sourire malin gagna ses lèvres.

- Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas."

- Mais..." Miss Stones essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était capable de remettre en question les idées de son professeur.

- Je suis désolé." Répéta Harry, avec un agacement visible. "Mais cesser maintenant la punition, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a trouvé de solution, rendrait toute cette expérience inutile. Je passerais pour un idiot, vous comprenez ?"

- Vous ne pouvez pas les garder indéfiniment !" Protesta mollement Stones.

- Exact." Sourit Harry. "Mais ça aussi, ils ne le savent pas. Écoutez, _Sophie,_ je vous promet de les libérer bientôt. Mais il semble important que ces enfants comprennent dès maintenant -alors qu'ils sont jeunes et font leurs expériences- qu'on ne doit pas lancer un sort sans songer aux conséquences. Et surtout sans en connaître le contre-sort. Je n'ai pas raison ?"

Et Miss Stones eut l'impression fugace d'être entrain de se faire manipuler par Harry Potter.

- Très bien." Abdiqua finalement la femme. "Je vais parler à leurs tuteurs..."

- Merci, vous êtes un ange !" Sur un dernier sourire affable, Harry la planta là, sans un mot de plus. Sophie Stones était probablement la directrice la plus en peine de toute la galaxie, en cet instant.

* * *

Pour la trentième fois consécutive en une heure de temps, Jemmy demanda l'heure à Saki. L'elfe répondit sombrement et soupira.

- Tu crois qu'il peut faire une inondation avec ses larmes ?"

Et re-soupira...

Jey avait pensé que la situation avec Dobby s'arrangerait. Ô douce illusion... Saki, démoralisé, essayait régulièrement de s'assommer avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Chaque fois que Jey l'en empêchait, Dobby fondait en larmes, bafouillant à propos "_d'humains tellement prévenants _!".

En fait, dès que Jemmy parlait, Dobby pleurait. Dès qu'il faisait un geste, Dobby pleurait. L'impuissance de Saki face à une telle situation laissait un goût amer à l'enfant et une envie de hurler au plus petit des deux elfes de maison lui-même.

- Papa devrait déjà être rentré." Râla Jemmy. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

- Monsieur Harry Potter est réellement le _père_ de Monsieur Jemmy ?" Couina Dobby, le regard interrogatif et indéniablement humide.

Jey haussa les épaules. "Ouai. Vraiment mon papa..."

- Harry Potter PAPA ! C'est si fantastique ! Un enfant si GENTIL ! Comme lui !" Et cette fois, Dobby sanglota, mais de bonheur.

Saki grogna sourdement et lança un regard désolé à son jeune maître.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Saki." Essaya de sourire Jey. "Je savais déjà que tu étais l'elfe le plus potable de cette planète. Le meilleur..."

C'est sûr qu'en comparaison avec le truc hoquetant et dégoulinant sous leurs yeux...

- MON SAKI !" Cria Dobby, chamboulé, tout tremblotant d'une émotion qui dépassait clairement Jey. "Monsieur Jemmy est tellement tendre avec Saki ! Le meilleur !"

Face à l'emballement -et les nouveaux sanglots- de Dobby, Saki perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il possédait encore.

- Saki conseille à Jemmy d'aller chez sa tante Maéra. Saki pense aux oreilles de Jemmy, et à sa propre santé mentale !"

- Je suis juste capable de le faire pleurer." Marmonna Jey, défait.

- Saki le pense aussi, oui." Avoua l'elfe d'un air entendu. "Alors Maître Jey va s'en aller."

Ok. Son elfe de maison le mettait à la porte... Jey s'empêcha d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche, saisit par l'idée d'un Saki le jetant dehors.

- Bon, bah, euh..." Jey soupira, vaincu. "A plus tard Saki... et euh... Dobby."

Et Jey sortit, laissant Saki-le-grand seul face à cette épreuve.

* * *

Chez Maéra, l'ambiance était détendue - voir chaleureuse. La jeune-femme leur avait confié être herboriste, d'où son merveilleux jardin et sa serre personnelle. Depuis, la conversation tournait quasi-exclusivement autour des plantes les plus merveilleuses qu'il leur fut permis de voir ou d'utiliser.

Sirius, au ravissement de Maéra, participait allègrement, beaucoup plus intéressé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

La clochette d'entrée cassa net leur discussion et une sorte de fébrilité les envahit chacun.

- Ce doit être Harry !" Sourit joyeusement Maéra. "Laissez-moi aller l'avertir !"

Maéra bondit de son fauteuil et fonça à travers les couloirs, rejoignant la porte d'entrée, prête à recevoir l'hôte le plus attendu de la soirée. A sa grande stupeur, elle ne tomba pas sur un adonis aux yeux verts mais sur un petit garçon au sourire à l'envers.

- Jey ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Maéra eut une moue inquiète en avisant le visage maussade du môme.

- Tante Maéra, je peux venir ?" Supplia le gosse. "Je vais être très sage..."

- Bien sûr mon ange, entre. Je vais te présenter des hommes très gentils, tu vas voir."

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent très haut alors que l'écho de la conversation les atteignait. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de Jemmy.

Le petit garçon la suivit mais ne se dérida pas. C'est à peine s'il afficha de la sympathie pour les trois hommes assis dans le salon. Il leur adressa juste un regard terne et haussa les épaules, faussement indifférent. Puis alla s'assoir dans un _coin_ du salon, les lèvres serrées.

- Jey ?! C'est malpoli de..."

- Je les connais déjà." Indiqua Jey à une Maéra stupéfaite. "Faites comme si j'étais un pot de fleur."

Maéra fit les gros yeux. "Voyons, pourquoi... Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle en perdait ses mots. Ce fut Remus qui vint à son secours. Il se leva souplement et alla s'accroupir face au môme, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

- Alors, petit, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Souffla le lycanthrope en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jey cligna, surpris par l'attention, mais ne regagna pas son sourire. "Saki m'a mis dehors."

Le choc de la révélation passé, Maéra commença à glousser sans aucune retenue. Severus semblait particulièrement incrédule tandis que Sirius s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. Remus, lui, garda un visage parfaitement neutre.

- Vraiment ?"

- Enfin, chéri, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" Se moqua ouvertement Maéra. "Saki préfèrerait se pendre par les pieds plutôt que de te mettre à la porte !"

Les yeux de Jemmy s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit atrocement.

- Saki va se pendre par les pieds ?!"

Severus ricana. "Non."

- Mais, Maéra a dit..." Commença le môme.

- Je plaisantais !" Coupa Maéra. "Saki ne va pas réellement... Voyons Jey, c'était une simple..."

Mais Jey ne l'écoutait plus, simplement soulagé que Saki ne fasse pas une chose aussi idiote. Quoi que 'soulagé' fut un grand mot. Remus lui saisit la main avec un regard si profond et troublé que -brusquement- Jey se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, face à un adorable loup-garou qu'il ne connaissait pas, assis dans un coin du salon de Maéra. Puis il se souvint de _Dobby_ et la question le quitta aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

- Tantine, c'est vraiment ton frère le monsieur ?" S'enquit Jey, changeant maladroitement de sujet, avec cependant une réelle pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

Son regard passa outre Remus pour se poser sur Severus. L'homme semblait le fasciner, contrairement aux deux autres. Quoi que le loup-garou lui avait caressé les cheveux, avec une sorte d'affection réconfortante. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des attentions de son père. A voir le lycan, Jey pouvait dire qu'il était du genre à être affectueux avec _tous_ les enfants. Ceci dit, il ignorait qui le loup était, tout autant qu'il ne savait pas qui était le troisième homme, celui le fixant avec émerveillement.

- Tout à fait." Approuva Maéra en lui désignant une place à côté de Sirius. Jey hésita, saisit la main du loup-garou et alla s'y poser en rougissant. "Il s'agit de mon grand-frère : Severus."

- Comme Jeanus !" Lâcha Jey, toujours étrangement pâle, mais également plus vif. "Quand papa voudra bien de lui, ce sera mon grand-frère."

Maéra le fixa, bouche-bée.

- Jeanus ?" Répéta Severus.

Jey sourit enfin, bêtement heureux que l'homme s'adresse à lui. "Jeanus va à l'école comme moi, mais il est plus grand. Il habite avec une vieille dame mais c'est pas sa maman. C'est mon ami." Jey rougit, sans raison. "Il dit qu'un jour mon papa l'aimera et qu'on sera comme des frères tous les deux. Ou alors peut-être qu'il se mariera avec moi, si papa veut pas de lui."

- Que merlin nous en préserve." Souffla Maéra, désabusée. "Lui et Harry sont censés se détester. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher... "

Severus eut un sourire en coin, adressé à Jey qui en rougit de plaisir. "Va t-on enfin savoir pourquoi c'est un petit garçon malheureux qui est entré ici ?"

- Comment vous savez que j'étais malheureux ?" S'ébahit Jey. "Vous savez deviner les choses ?"

Sirius rit très fort et intervint enfin. "Non, ça se voyait petit !"

Jey sursauta et se tourna vers lui, sceptique. "Vous dites ça parce que vous voulez pas que je sache que monsieur Severus sait tout."

- Bien sûr que non !" S'esclaffa Sirius. "Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai."

- Et donc ?" Relança Severus d'un ton amer, bizarrement agacé que l'attention du môme se porte sur Black plutôt que sur lui. Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé, soulignant qu'il l'avait découvert.

- Oui Jey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?" Insista Maéra.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas, son regard rivé sur Severus. Il fixait l'homme avec une sorte d'envie mal dissimulée. Son père lui manquait atrocement. A cette heure-ci, normalement, il devrait déjà être là, avec lui. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?_ Jey sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée que son père ne veuille simplement plus de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé un meilleur petit garçon ! Jey maudit furieusement toutes les personnes de l'école, tous ces enfants retenant l'attention de son papa...

Cette pensée effaça tout sourire de son visage. Soudain très las, Jey rêva de s'allonger sur des genoux agréables pour raconter ses malheurs et être réconforté. Que quelqu'un lui dise que son papa l'aimait. Que Dobby ne pleurait pas à cause de lui. Que Saki serait moins fatigué demain. Tout ça, tout ça. Lui aussi se sentait fatigué d'ailleurs. Où était son père ?

Il n'était pas là. Jey cligna, gagné par le vide. Il lui sembla qu'un gouffre voulait l'emporter une fois de plus et qu'une armée de frissons monstrueux et démoniaques allaient le pousser à l'intérieur. Bon sang, où était son papa ? Ses yeux, plantés dans les orbes noires de Severus, s'embrouillèrent sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

- JEY !" S'écria Maéra et se ruant sur l'enfant. Elle l'enferma dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. "Chut. On se calme. C'est rien, d'accord. Tu m'entends ? Jey !"

Sirius -qui avait bondit sur le côté- jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à Remus, lequel secoua la tête, prouvant son ignorance. Severus se leva et écarta sa sœur sans un mot. Il saisit l'enfant sous les aisselles et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'au fauteuil. Là, il allongea Jey sur ses genoux, le tout sous les exclamations effarées de Sirius.

- Snape, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?!" Cracha le cabot.

Maéra le frappa sur la tête tandis que Remus lui disait très clairement de la fermer. Severus les foudroya du regard et caressa machinalement le dos du petit. Jey se détendit et ferma les yeux.

- Crise d'angoisse, crétin ahuri." Cracha l'ex-mangemort. "Il fait souvent des crises ?"

- Régulièrement." Bafouilla Maéra en s'asseyant automatiquement sur le canapé à côté de Sirius, les yeux braqués sur le môme. "Moins qu'avant. Je n'ai jamais su les gérer, je ne dois pas être assez masculine, je ne sais pas, ma présence ne le calme pas. Harry est le plus efficace, avec Marghan et Joe."

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait des crises d'angoisse ?" Questionna Sirius, le regard braqué sur le môme qui avait -visiblement- prit ses aises sur Severus.

- Trop d'émotions." Maéra ne prit pas la peine de développer. "En tous cas merci, Sev'... tu as un don avec lui. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, n'est-ce pas Jey ?"

Sirius leva les deux sourcils et Remus s'empêcha de glousser comme un gamin. Cela semblait étrange, comme tableau, et en même temps assez naturel. Le loup-garou ne savait pas dire qui était le plus touchant, Jemmy Potter ou Severus Snape ?

Le maître des potions l'assassina d'un regard, le dissuadant de faire la réflexion à voix haute.

- Alors, Jemmy ? Explique nous." Retenta Maéra.

- Papa est en retard." Jey bougea mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux, se calant juste un peu mieux contre Severus, lequel se mordit la lèvre. "Et Dobby pleure sans arrêt. Je le fais pleurer tout le temps même quand je fais rien. Alors Saki m'a envoyé dehors."

Et ceci paraissait être un affront particulièrement important, du point de vue de Jey.

- Dehors ou ici ?" Souleva Maéra.

- Ici." Admit Jey en grognant et ouvrant les yeux. "C'est pas pareil ?" Il regardait Severus.

- Non." Répondit l'homme, quoi qu'avec réticence. "Saki voulait que tu sois avec des personnes, que tu ne te sentes pas seul. J'en suis... persuadé. Il préférerait sûrement être ici avec toi."

Jemmy lui sourit doucement. "Je ne crois pas. Il y a le monsieur fatiguant."

Severus ricana et Sirius protesta. "Je ne suis pas fatiguant !"

- Voyons Sirius, pourquoi te sens-tu visé ?" Le ton de Remus, ouvertement moqueur, fit rire Maéra.

- Et pourquoi Dobby pleurait, d'ailleurs ?" Sirius changea de sujet avec une lourdeur impressionnante. Maéra lui sourit d'un air malin.

- Ben, je lui disais 'tu veux boire", il pleurait. Je disais 'Saki a une chambre' et il pleurait. Je disais 'mon papa c'est Harry Potter' et il pleurait. Je disais... en fait, à chaque fois, il pleurait." Débita Jey, agacé. "Saki ne pleure pas lui !"

Severus échangea un regard avec Lupin et grogna. Pourquoi avait-il pris le môme sur ses genoux, d'abord ? Il n'aimait pas les enfants ! Remus ricana et haussa un sourcil. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aimait bien celui-là. Mais de là à lui faire la leçon...

Jey serra les lèvres, ennuyé. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu.

- Saki est habitué à vivre ici. Hors de la cité, les elfes de maisons sont maltraités, on ne les aime pas comme tu aimes Saki. Dobby doit simplement être bouleversé face à tant... d'amour." Expliqua Severus en rougissant bêtement au mot amour, sous l'oeil narquois de Remus et l'air sidéré des deux autres. "Comprends-tu ?"

Sirius semblait passablement ahuri par la prévenance de Snape. L'animagus chien essaya d'ailleurs d'échanger un regard avec Remus, mais celui-ci gardait un air entendu dérangeant.

- Je comprends." Jey lui attrapa les mains et les serra fort dans les siennes. "Merci monsieur Severus. Je dirais à mon papa que vous vous êtes occupé de moi et que vous répondez aux questions."

Maéra toussa, cachant un rire.

- Que je réponds aux questions ?"

- Oui, Papa dit souvent qu'il faut bien expliquer aux enfants quand ils demandent, au lieu de leur raconter n'importe quoi et tout." L'éclaira avec sérieux Jey.

- Monsieur Sagesse." Se moqua Severus.

- Non il est pas sage." Gloussa Jey. "Il fait peur tout le temps !"

Maéra toussa plus fort et se dandina, mal à l'aise.

- Il fait peur ?" Répéta Remus.

- Plus que Snape ?" Ajouta Sirius.

- Mon papa est trop fort pour ça !" Jeta Jey avec un réel plaisir. "Même que tous les gens aimeraient bien lui mettre des punitions parfois !"

- Oui bon." Coupa Maéra en réfrénant son envie de se marrer. "En attendant, quel que soit son talent, il est en retard !"

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Severus se tendit et Sirius jeta des regards frénétiques vers la porte du salon. Maéra leur sourit et disparut par cette dernière, empruntant une fois de plus le couloir menant au hall.

* * *

**Réponse globale à vos commentaires (parce que c'est mal de répondre en fin de chapitre kuf kuf – mais comme je suis une rebelle, je le ferais quand même...) :** _Non_, j'ai pas honte de couper ici. Je n'ai jamaaaais honte ! Niark niark. A croire que cette fic aurait dû se nommer "l'interminable attente" (tient je retiens ça hum hum). Sinon, pour le "comment Dobby connait Saki", la réponse viendra bientôt ! :) Et pour le relookage de Dobby par Lindiana, je note je note !

Hey Azuli, tu as vu... il est plus long ce chapitre ! :D Hein hein ! (Et moi aussi je suis longue, _à recopier._.. mais chuuut...). Après, sisi, je jure, c'est un Snarry... on dirait pas - à ce stade là- mais en fait si.

Pour une fin heureuse, évidemment, j'adore les fins heureuses... (n'oeils tout pétillants).

**En tous cas, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires. Retour amorcé, en avant toute !**


	10. Retrouvailles

**

* * *

// Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles

* * *

**

Severus remarqua, non sans agacement, que Black ne tenait pas en place. Le cabot se triturait nerveusement les mains, signe de son agitation. Lui-même, pour tout avouer, se sentait tendu, anxieux, nerveux... Seul Remus paraissait calme, comme à l'ordinaire.

Et Jemmy. L'enfant -toujours vautré sur lui- attendait patiemment, le souffle tranquille, comme si toute tension lui était étrangère désormais, alors que son cher père allait bientôt franchir cette porte, entrer dans ce salon, et foutre en l'air la maîtrise des trois hommes.

- Il était presque temps ! » Entendirent les hommes depuis le salon. Le ton de Maéra comportait une bonne dose de reproches.

- Désolé. » Leur parvint une voix d'homme. Severus sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il se tendait un peu plus. Sirius, lui, se leva brusquement, prêt à affronter la rencontre à venir. Severus grogna. Jemmy gloussa à ce son. « Saki m'a dit que Jey était ici. »

- Exact. Mais Harry, Jey n'est pas... »

- Parfait. Merci de t'en être occupé. » Les pas se rapprochèrent alors que Maéra finissait difficilement sa phrase.

- ...Seul... »

Et Harry Potter, l'unique, le survivant, l'élu, entra dans le salon, peu préparé à la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Sirius, debout, lui souriait. Severus aurait juré avoir vu le jeune homme tanguer face à cette image. L'homme l'observa avec insistance. Jey, sur ses genoux, fit la moue, saluant son père d'un geste de la main.

Harry pâlit atrocement et s'agrippa au bras de Maéra, laquelle l'avait rejoint, l'air gênée.

- Dieu tout puissant. » Souffla le jeune-homme, perdu.

Les trois hommes le détaillèrent avec avidité. Le gringalet était loin, remarquèrent-ils. Harry avait pris en carrure et en centimètres, ses cheveux toujours atrocement indisciplinés pendaient dans son cou, plus longs que cinq ans auparavant. Des lunettes aux montures fines cachaient à peine ses yeux émeraudes.

La bouche ouverte, Harry fixait Sirius. Son air abasourdi fit doucement rire Maéra, une seconde du moins, avant qu'elle ne grimace sous la pression qu'Harry exerçait sur son bras.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir, fiston ? » Se moqua Sirius, tentant de dissiper le malaise.

- Je... » Harry cligna et tourna un regard incertain sur Lupin. « J'avais... raison ? »

- Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. » Admit Remus en se levant, posé et souriant. Le lycan avança jusqu'à Harry et le prit dans une chaude étreinte, étouffant l'exclamation de surprise d'Harry contre lui. « Oui, tu avais raison Harry. »

- Merci. » Harry se détendit et serra l'homme contre lui, puisant du courage. « Merci Remus. Je suis si content de te revoir. »

- Hey, c'est MON filleul ! » Protesta Sirius, l'air outré. Severus se renfrogna. Évidemment, lui, il passerait en dernier. Et inutile de compter sur une étreinte. Autre que celle de Jey, du moins. Pas qu'il désire une étreinte d'Harry Potter, ni des déclarations mièvres. Hein...

Harry gloussa en se détachant de Lupin, un sourire brillant se collant à ses lèvres.

- Viens dans MES bras, fiston ! » Exigea Sirius.

Harry hésita, ne semblant pas réellement croire à la scène, encore choqué de voir un prétendu mort lui ouvrir grand les bras. Maéra le poussa dans le dos, l'encourageant et -d'un air résigné- Harry traversa la distance qui le séparait de son parrain et alla l'étouffer dans un câlin.

Severus détourna le regard et Jey grogna dangereusement. Visiblement, le môme était du genre exclusif.

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien tu m'as manqué Harry. » Renifla Black, proche de pleurnicher. « Combien j'ai pensé à toi. »

- Si. » Contra Harry, fébrile, les yeux brillants d'émotions diverses et confuses. « Autant que tu m'as manqué Siri... »

Maéra toussota et lui indiqua Severus, lequel -renfrogné- n'avait pas lâché Jemmy. L'enfant, d'ailleurs, suintait la jalousie par tous les pores de la peau. Harry lui sourit doucement et Jey fit la moue. Lâchant Sirius, Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Snape et s'arrêta devant ces deux. Harry et Severus se jaugèrent attentivement du regard, un long moment. Un lourd silence s'installa et Sirius baissa la tête, comme vaincu, alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient mutuellement, sans sembler se lasser.

Remus secoua la tête et Sirius grimaça finalement un pauvre sourire.

- Severus Snape. » Souffla Harry.

- Harry Potter. » Répondit Severus, non sans humour..

- Avec Jemmy ? » Souleva Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Vous aimez subitement les enfants, professeur ? »

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur Potter. » Signala Severus.

- J'avoue en être le premier soulagé. » Ricana Harry. Le jeune homme tourna son regard sur Jemmy et ébouriffa les cheveux du môme. « Hey, Jey, tout va bien, hein ? »

- Papa ! » L'enfant ouvrit de gros yeux.. « Tu me _vois _! »

Harry cligna et se gratta pensivement la tête, subitement incertain. « Je ne devrais pas ? » Puis s'agenouillant face au môme, l'air ahuri. « _Oh_, tu es censé être invisible ! Je n'avais pas compris ! J'aurais dû enlever mes lunettes magiques avant d'entrer dans ce salon. »

Jey gloussa et lui tapa sur la tête. « P'pa, tu racontes _n'importe quoi _! » Puis sauta au sol et se jeta sur son père, l'étouffant dans un câlin de bisounours.

- Hey, tu es drôlement pâle, non ? » Remarqua enfin Harry en étudiant attentivement le visage de Jemmy. « On devrait aller manger. »

- Il a fait une crise. » Lui apprit Maéra en l'aidant à se relever, Jey toujours accroché à son cou. « D'ailleurs, tu as croisé Saki non ? Tu as vu l'autre elfe ? »

- Si tu parles de Dobby, j'ai cru constater sa présence, en effet. » Ricana Harry. « Il dormait sur l'un des canapés. »

- Tu parles, avec tout ce qu'il a pleuré ! » S'exclama Jey, de nouveau renfrogné. « Pas moyen de l'arrêter, t'aurais vu ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. « Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi Saki l'a assommé de somnifères. » Un sourire lui échappa. « Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, à croire que Saki est réellement plus brillant que la moyenne. »

- Ou plus machiavélique. » Souleva Lupin, attendri par le tableau du père et du fils.

- Et plus violent. » Indiqua Sirius, un frisson d'horreur le gagnant. « Extrême et violent. »

Harry le dévisagea une fois encore -essayant de se convaincre que son parrain était bien là, dans le salon de Maéra, et non mort, plongé dans un voile jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Un peu extrême, oui. »

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » S'amusa Maéra. « Ils en ont fait les frais. »

- C'est leur problème et celui de Saki, ça. »

Severus se figea, de même que Sirius. Voir Harry Potter se dégager de toute responsabilité, avec aussi peu de tact, leur semblait aussi surprenant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

- Hm. » Maéra se racla la gorge et envoya un regard désolé à son frère. « C'est quand même ton elfe, Harry. »

- Toute violence a au moins une raison. » Signala Harry avec un sourire à l'adresse de Sirius. « Je me trompe ? Je suis certain que tu as ennuyé Saki. »

Remus rit tout bas. Voir Harry remettre Sirius à sa place le plongeait presque dans un état de béatitude. « Tu as tout à fait raison. Sirius, c'est à méditer. »

Le dit Sirius n'en menait pas bien large.

- Commence maintenant, Black, cogiter là-dessus va te prendre du temps. » L'enfonça Severus. « Peut-être même des années. »

Maéra lui jeta un regard incrédule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus soit doux comme un agneau, certes. Harry lui avait décrit son frère comme un homme cynique, qui le détestait de toute son âme et se cachait sous des tonnes de sarcasmes à toute occasion. Les piques ne la dérangeaient pas, elle-même ne manquait jamais une occasion de taquiner –_ennuyer_- ses amis. Mais la relation entre les deux hommes –Sirius et Severus- semblait aller bien au delà de la taquinerie. En témoignait leurs regards acerbes lorsqu'ils s'épiaient.

- Je suppose qu'on doit s'y habituer. » Souffla la femme. Remus acquiesça doucement.

Harry, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules, dérangeant Jey qui en profita pour ressauter par terre. Une fois les deux pieds en contact avec le sol, le môme lui saisit la main – sait-on jamais si son père décidait de s'enfuir.

- Et si nous mangions tous ensemble ? » Proposa Maéra avec entrain.

- Demain midi ? » Glissa de suite Harry. « C'est une excellente idée ! »

Maéra Snape se décomposa aussitôt, son visage étrangement semblable à celui de Sirius. Le regard du cabot semblait blessé par cet évident rejet de la part d'Harry qui –même s'il ne le manifestait pas avec des mots clairs- paraissait décidé à prendre la poudre d'escampette au plus tôt. Le regard de Maéra en disait long mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

En cinq ans, elle avait appris à connaitre Harry, plus que personne n'en avait jamais été capable, trop obnubilés par l'image du survivant pour ne serais-ce qu'entre-apercevoir la caractère du garçon. En cinq ans, Maéra avait saisit qu'Harry Potter préférait avancer précautionneusement plutôt que d'aller vite. Et un dîner avec les trois hommes était l'une de ces choses rapides qui l'effrayait sûrement, à l'heure actuelle.

Harry voulait s'y préparer. Maéra supposa que le jeune-homme n'avait jamais imaginé une telle situation. Le regard incertain qu'il posait sur Sirius le prouvait. Avait-il seulement réalisé que l'homme face à eux était bel et bien vivant ? Ou pensait-il rêver éveillé ?

Comme chaque fois lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry enserra Jey de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui. « La journée a été longue. Jey doit se reposer. »

- Tu ne te défilerais pour rien au monde, c'est certain. » Pointa insidieusement Maéra.

- Moi ? » Harry envoya un sourire aimant à Sirius, essayant de rassurer son parrain ainsi. « Jamais ! »

Mais Sirius ne réagit pas, se contentant de rester spectateur. Blessé. Lui-même incertain.

- Potter est indisposé par notre présence, Maéra. » Grinça Severus. Visiblement, Severus n'était pas aussi qualifié que sa sœur en ce qui concernait Harry Potter. En fait, l'homme était vexé, prenant l'excuse d'Harry comme un affront. Il repoussa la hargne qui l'envahissait. « Jemmy est une si bonne excuse. »

- J'aurais pensé que vous pourriez comprendre, Snape. » Répliqua Harry, piqué au vif. « Après tout, ma présence vous a toujours tellement indisposé, à Poudlard. »

Maéra sursauta et envoya un regard alerté à Remus. Le loup semblait si posé qu'elle aurait juré qu'il était la voix de la raison dans l'étrange équipe que leurs trois invités formaient. Harry avait aussi semblé sensible à sa présence et son regard, plus tôt.

- Voyons. » Calma le lycan, qui avait bien compris le regard affolé de la seule femme présente. « Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Je suis personnellement épuisé. »

- Oui. » Approuva Maéra. « Moi aussi. Nous aurons bien le temps de profiter les uns des autres dès demain ! » Son regard s'était posé sur son aîné. « Tout le temps _nécessaire_ Sev'. »

Le concerné ferma les yeux, rendant les armes.

- Sirius, ne me regarde pas avec cet air défait." Harry lâcha Jey et alla saisir les mains de Sirius. "Je ne filerais pas durant la nuit."

- De toutes façons, il dort chez toi. » Souligna Maéra. « Alors il y veillera. »

Harry cligna. « Mais... il faudra qu'il _dorme avec Jey_. »

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et sentit son petit cœur s'affoler.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, moi. Jey, est-ce que ça te dérange ? » Maéra souriait, mais Jey n'y résista pas, il se devait de protester. Saki allait devenir fou ! NON, Saki était _déjà_ devenu fou à cause de l'homme ! Jey n'avait aucune envie de le devenir aussi !

- Ça ne peut pas plutôt être l'autre Monsieur ? » Couina l'enfant. « Saki est déjà fatigué... »

Sirius pâlit atrocement et Severus se massa les tempes, pour la forme. La curiosité s'était éveillée en lui. L'ex-espion ne savait pas bien comment réagir à cette supposition... Rester chez sa sœur serait très bien, évidemment, il désirait passer autant de temps que possible avec elle. Mais s'introduire chez Harry Potter pour une nuit était aussi très tentant. Et un beau pied de nez à Sirius Black !

Maéra soupira. « Évidemment, Saki... »

- C'est si sérieux que ça, avec Saki ? » S'étonna Harry. « Au point qu'il faille le préparer à ta venue, Sirius ? »

- Peut-être pourrions nous reporter la venue de Sirius chez toi à demain soir. » Intervint Remus, conciliant. « Le temps que l'elfe accepte l'idée. »

- Oui ! » Hurla presque Jey. Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement et le gamin rougit de gêne.

- Je peux très bien dormir chez toi ce soir. » Proposa Remus, l'air d'un grand enfant plein d'espoir. Severus lui lança un regard noir, habituel, et Remus pouffa discrètement.

Sirius se décomposa tandis que Severus sautait de son siège, les sourcils froncés. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main.

- Hors de question ! »

- Pardon ? » Souffla Harry, éberlué, cherchant du soutient du côté de Maéra. Cette dernière se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, visiblement amusée.

- C'est moi qui dors avec le petit. » Continua Severus avec aplomb. « J'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de l'idée de dormir sous le même toit que Black. »

Ah oui, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les trois hommes ne pouvaient pas dormir ici, ensemble. Severus appréciait pouvoir dormir. A comprendre, il souhaitait _pouvoir dormir_. Maéra posa une main apaisante sur son bras et échangea un regard avec lui, lui témoignant... _son soutient. _Severus s'empêcha de rougir. Sa mère, à l'époque, avait ce même regard... Lorsqu'elle lui signifiait avoir découvert son petit manège, _quel qu'il soit_.

- Snape chez moi ? » Harry secoua la tête, abruti par la supposition.

- Je suis une Snape aussi. » Lui indiqua Maéra. « Mon frère s'appelle _Severus_, tu te souviens ? »

Harry continua de secouer la tête. « Je n'ai rien dis, décidez-vous. »

- Moi je veux ! » S'écria Jemmy. « Tante Maé, dis oui ! On te le rends demain c'est promis ! »

- C'est d'accord. » Trancha rapidement Maéra, les yeux pétillants. Severus se tortilla, gêné. « De toutes façons, nous nous voyons demain, au plus tard pour midi. »

- Ainsi soit-il. » Résolu, Harry leur sourit -quoi que cela ressemble plus à une grimace- et enferma Sirius dans une étreinte. « Sois sage, parrain. On se voit demain, je vais m'occuper de convaincre Saki. »

Sirius aboya un rire et emprisonna Harry contre lui plus fort, si possible. « Pas de soucis, gamin. Je vais bien dormir, maintenant que j'ai revu ton adorable minois. Plein de rêves heureux en perspective. »

Harry gloussa dans son cou, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le relâcha enfin. Sur un sourire, il attrapa Jemmy par la main et fit un signe de tête à Severus. « Snape, suivez-nous. »

Severus se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas de faire une terrible erreur. L'air encourageant du môme de huit ans et le discret pouce levé de Maéra laissèrent penser que non. Ils quittèrent les lieux sur un gloussement de Remus Lupin. Était-il donc si transparent ?

* * *

**Merci à Zarakinel**, **Azuli** (Sirius est un éternel halluciné non ? :p), **mamanline**, **adenoide** (Oui lol, Dobby provoque un choc la première fois ! Et la seconde... et les suivantes...), **Flore Jade** (La longueur était une exception ! Je passe de 18 pages à 7 là... mais mes feuilles sont organisées de cette manière :x), **Severus Rogue** (Bah y'a des petits indices pour le Snarry, non ? :D AH ? Non ? Bon bah me reste à aller mourir alors...), **bianka17** (Jey est trop adorable, je vois pas pourquoi Severus y résisterait héhé... surtout qu'il ne fait aucun effort dans ce sens :p c'est stratégique tout ça !), **lilou5701** (ouai en fait, Harry dans l'enseignement, c'est un vicieux !), **Vendéta**, **Sahada** (Tu as eu la rencontre, t'as vu ! Bon elle est pas exceptionnelle, faut avouer...), **Gwladys Evans** (elle a mis du temps... Buh... faut dire que j'alterne, un chap d'Adel et un chap de Butterfly. Les chapitres d'Adel sont monstrueux, je vais devoir changer de stratégie d'écriture !), **Grispoils** (Sadique ?! Mais nan voyons ! C'est une impression...), **magaliHP** (C'était pour le suspens... ! lool), **Lady Morgane Slytherin** (Ça se soigne ?! Vraaaiment ? J'vais me renseigner alors !), **Egwene Al' Vere** (C'est gentil :)), **Elodie**, **Mini-Yuya** (Bientôt est un mot que j'ai des difficultés à cerner... ça se voit non ? Je vais m'enterrer !).

Et enfin **Lukas Black**, je n'ai pas très bien su comment aborder ta review, j'avoue, elle est un peu violente (ou virulente). _Bien sûr_ que ça abouti... et puis, je pose certaines choses dans les chapitres. Le précédent ne sert pas à rien, sinon je ne l'aurais pas écrit (enfin, je suppose). Mais bon, j'ai saisis le message. Ne pas trop jouer avec la patience des lecteurs (même si c'est pas forcément volontaire lol). Je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Ceci dit, je maintiens, le chapitre 8 avait un contenu. Du moins j'espère ! :D

* * *

_Allez, une semaine et je pourrais arrêter de stresser pour la validation de mon sujet de BTS (et de me prendre la tête avec surtout...). Youpiii ! Croisage de doigts ! :)_


	11. Saki, le contrat de Dobby

**

* * *

// Chapitre 10 : Saki, le contrat de Dobby

* * *

**

Ce fut Saki qui leur ouvrit la porte d'entrée. A la vue de Severus, l'elfe trembla et lança des coups d'oeils frénétiques de tous les côtés. Constatant l'absence de Sirius, la créature se détendit et ses énormes oreilles cessèrent de s'agiter. Harry se fit la réflexion que son Saki semblait nettement surmené…

Ce qui n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire.

- Maître Harry, Saki a préparé le repas. L'étranger reste pour le dîner ? » Babilla l'elfe.

- Et dormir aussi ! » S'exclama Jemmy en se déchaussant. Une fois ceci fait, l'enfant alla inspecter l'elfe sous toutes les coutures. Son inspection terminée, le môme laissa passer un soupir soulagé. « Je suis content que tu n'te sois pas pendu par les pieds mon Saki ! »

L'une des oreilles de Saki battit l'air, signe de nervosité. « Dormir ? _Maître Harry_ ? »

Le dit Maître Harry haussa les épaules, légèrement perdu. Oui, rester dormir… il comprenait le scepticisme de Saki, lui-même ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose puisse être possible. Snape était le frère de Maéra, pourquoi dormait-il chez lui ? Est-ce que tout ça avait la moindre logique ? Le survivant soupira et chassa son trouble. L'homme ici présent –et qui l'observait silencieusement- l'avait déjà beaucoup trop troublé par le passé. Harry n'en était plus là. Il ne _pouvait plus_ en être là !

- L'homme fatiguant dort chez Tante Maéra ce soir. » S'empressa de le rassurer Jemmy. « Monsieur Severus n'est pas aussi agité, tu ne risques rien ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard amusé avec Harry. Au moment où les deux réalisèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, les sourires disparurent de leurs visages. Harry détourna la tête, gêné, et se déchaussa à son tour.

- S'il vous plait, déchaussez-vous, Saki est très maniaque question propreté. »

N'ayant aucune envie de tenter le diable, Severus obéit sagement. L'intérieur de la maison des Potter, constatait-il, ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Maéra. La décoration mettait en avant des jouets et des dessins plutôt que des plantes, autant de choses témoignant de la présence d'un enfant ici. Aux murs, des tableaux représentaient les divers habitants de Butterfly City. Severus reconnut Joe, Lindiana, Owen, la fille de ce dernier… En avançant dans la maison, l'homme nota la présence de portraits de Jemmy, Harry, Maéra et Saki, concentrés plutôt dans le salon. Le dit salon ne comptait qu'un canapé couleur terre, occupé par un Dobby profondément endormi. Pas le moindre fauteuil. En revanche, des placards habillaient la pièce –beaucoup de placards- ainsi qu'une vitrine remplie d'objets hétéroclites.

Harry suivait l'elfe, acquiesçant vaguement à son incessant babillage, ses yeux attirés par l'autre homme. Severus leur emboîta le pas, toujours dans son étude des lieux.

La cuisine, constata l'ex-espion, semblait excessivement petite et peu fournie en ustensiles. Elle comptait tout juste le nécessaire, une table en bois de 6 places et tout autant de chaises.

- Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! » S'emballa l'elfe. « Ici Monsieur ! »

Jey sauta sur sa chaise, en bout de table, et Harry prit place à côté de lui. Severus émergea de ses pensées et accepta de prendre place à l'endroit que lui indiquait, quasi-hystérique, Saki. Soit juste en face du Survivant.

Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans la 3ème dimension. Vraiment. Saki s'assit à côté d'Harry, tout naturellement, et claqua des doigts, faisant passer les plats de la cuisinière à la table.

- Un elfe de maison qui mange à table… » Severus avait du mal à en revenir.

Son expression devait être comique puisqu'Harry ne put retenir un rire. Severus –à son propre étonnement- ne le prit pas mal.

- Saki ne va pas manger par terre. » Indiqua l'elfe, outré. « Saki salirait le sol ! »

Harry se perdit dans une contemplation béate du plafond mais Severus ne fut pas dupe. Difficile d'ignorer les dents blanches du jeune-homme, mordillant et re-mordillant cette jolie lèvre inférieure… Si Harry arrivait à se maîtriser, ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Jemmy qui gloussait comme un môme dégénéré.

- Une déclaration pleine de logique. » Murmura Severus.

- Les maîtres aiment les pattes à la carbonara ? » S'enquit l'elfe, changeant radicalement de sujet.

- Elles sont délicieuses Saki. » Lui répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. « Mais elles seraient encore meilleures si tu cessais de t'agiter et pensais enfin à manger, comme tout le monde. »

L'elfe de maison se figea et rougit. C'était un phénomène intéressant à observer, jugea Severus. Autant qu'un Harry autoritaire veillant sur sa couvée… Severus cligna, déconcerté par son propre comportement. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas un peu trop tendance à penser à Potter en tant qu'_Harry _? Comment réagirait le jeune-homme s'il savait que lui, l'horrible Snape, ne ressentait aucun dédain à penser ce nom. Qu'il lui semblait même apaisant… qu'il l'avait pensé durant les cinq dernières années… et même avant.

- Raconte à papa ton affreuse journée ! » Jeta Jey. « Saki était tellement fatigué, tu aurais dû voir ! J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber au milieu de la rue ! »

- Ah ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux à Severus.

Manifestement, songea Severus, Potter restait Potter…

- Traumatiser un elfe de maison ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps. » Signala Severus d'un ton amer. « Je ne me sens absolument pas concerné par la remarque. »

Harry fit la moue mais baissa les yeux, soumis. Ce n'était pas des excuses, mais Severus s'en contenta.

- Saki n'aime pas se faire plaindre. » Intervint l'elfe d'un air un peu trop avide pour être sincère. « Mais le maître doit savoir qu'il manque des cases à _certains_ sorciers. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, comme brûlé par la remarque. « Saki, ça ne se dit pas. »

- Mais l'autre homme l'a fait pleurer ! » Le défendit Jemmy, visiblement scandalisé par ce fait. « Tu te _rends compte ?_ »

Harry se gratta la tête, abasourdi. « Vraiment ? »

- Black a tenté d'étrangler votre elfe. » Glissa Severus en tentant de capturer le regard de l'élu. En vain. Frustré plus que de raison, l'homme se crispa et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Saki approuva et raconta –avec force de détails- toutes ses mésaventures de la journée. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, captant l'essentiel seulement. La nervosité l'envahissait alors qu'il zieutait du coin de l'œil l'air crispé de Snape. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il veuille que Snape se sente bien chez lui… mais Harry se sentait coupable de son état.

Le jeune-homme essaya de se déculpabiliser. Pourquoi Snape chercherait-il son regard, de toutes façons ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, non ?

#Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il t'ait toujours regardé dans les yeux, souviens toi.#

Et c'était vrai… Snape et lui avaient toujours osé s'affronter en face, yeux dans les yeux, communiquant leur rancœur par ce lien visuel. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à que Harry décide de ne plus plonger dans les orbes noires, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Lors de sa prise de conscience…

L'elfe, essoufflé, retourna à son repas. Harry délaissa le sien.

Il était difficile de savoir comment gérer l'arrivée de Sirius, Remus et _Snape_. A bien y réfléchir (parce que oui, Harry _sait_ réfléchir), même cinq ans plus tôt, le survivant n'avait jamais su comment se comporter envers chacun d'entre eux. Snape le méprisait. Sirius avait traversé le voile avant même qu'ils ne se connaissent réellement. Quant à Remus, il restait son « ancien professeur », soit un homme gentil dont il n'avait jamais été proche.

# Trois gars obnubilés par le souvenir de James et Lily Potter…# Songea avec amertume Harry. # Pour qui je n'existais pas vraiment.#

- Le maître n'aime pas ? » S'inquiéta Saki.

Harry sursauta et tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser le regard de Snape. « Je n'ai pas très faim, désolé Saki. »

Jey affichait un air maussade et picorait dans son assiette. Parfois, il lui semblait que chaque émotion de son père le traversait comme un poignard. Comme si un lien s'était établi entre eux deux, des années auparavant. Il lui suffisait de survoler sa posture, la moindre expression de son visage, pour s'imprégner de son humeur.

Le môme soupira et reporta son attention sur Severus. L'homme _transperçait_ son père du regard, constata l'enfant. Jey se sentit étrange face à une telle intensité. Comme si cet homme – _Severus_- voulait graver chaque trait de _son papa_ dans sa mémoire. Comme lui-même l'avait fait de nombreuses fois…

Il aurait dû être jaloux mais il n'y parvint pas, plus fasciné qu'autre chose par l'attitude de cet homme. Était-il possible qu'on chérisse autant son père que lui le faisait ? Au point de désirer se souvenir à tout moment des moindres plis de son visage ? Même Maéra n'avait jamais fait une telle chose ! Seul _Saki_ le faisait aussi.

Son observation fut stoppée par un mouvement de Saki. L'elfe avait sauté de sa chaise et s'affairait désormais à débarrasser les couverts. Rapide comme l'éclair, Saki leur servit le dessert (une mousse au chocolat) et reprit place à table, les yeux gourmands.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de l'autre elfe ? » Demanda Jey en se servant maladroitement de sa cuillère.

Saki, à côté, se tendit brutalement. « Dobby est un elfe libre. Dobby est à Butterfly City. Donc Dobby choisit, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Ben… » Jey se lécha le doigt, pensif. « P'pa, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

- Hein ? Penser ? Harry émergea difficilement, un rien à l'ouest. « J'en pense que… » Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration. « J'en pense que j'aimerais déjà savoir ce que Dobby fait ici. »

Jey se frotta le nez, gêné par la mousse qui y avait élue domicile. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit sa serviette, mine de rien.

- Merci Monsieur Severus ! » Et le gamin replongea dans sa mousse.

Harry se racla la gorge et repoussa du mieux qu'il pût l'envie qui le gagnait. Une envie de manger de la mousse au chocolat comme un gosse de 5 ans, de s'en mettre partout, et que Severus lui tende _à lui_ cette foutue serviette.

Ri-di-cu-le. Non ?

- Dobby voulait voir Saki. » Lâcha l'elfe comme si cette simple déclaration allait éclairer la pièce entière. « Saki pense que la mission de Dobby était terminée et qu'il a voulu revenir auprès de Maître Harry. »

- Il a l'air drôlement vieux Dobby. » Remarqua Jey, comme traversé par la pensée. « Avec toutes ses rides ! »

- Non. » Corrigea le seul autre acteur de cette discussion, soit l'elfe. « C'est Saki qui est très jeune. Saki est _un enfant_, comme Jemmy. »

Le dit Jemmy sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, estomaqué par l'idée que Saki soit en réalité _un enfant. _Son regard bovin traduisait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration. En même temps, réalisa Jemmy, Saki débordait toujours d'énergie et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il lui avait même parut inépuisable ! Les autres elfes qu'il connaissait, en revanche… Par exemple Merine, l'elfe cuistot du _Voile_, adoptait une attitude sage et posée _en permanence. _Il ne l'avait jamais vu sauter sur les tables ! Elle devait bien faire une à deux tailles de plus que Saki qui –à côté d'elle- pouvait même paraître minuscule. N'étant lui-même pas bien grand, Jey avait écarté la thèse d'un Saki plus jeune que ses compères.

A tort.

- Dobby est le cousin de Saki. » Révéla l'elfe en rougissant. « Saki n'a que 6 ans, Dobby doit en avoir… au moins le double ! Ou le triple ! »

Jey en laissa tomber sa cuillère pleine de mousse au chocolat et Severus disséqua l'elfe du regard, intrigué par ce que cachait tout cela… Harry, lui, se contenta de s'essuyer la bouche, l'air non-concerné et parfaitement détendu.

- Donc, Dobby a envoyé son cousin veiller sur son cher Harry Potter. » Résuma Severus. « Cela n'a pas l'air de surprendre le Maître des lieux, _comme c'est étrange_. »

Le dit maître des lieux rougit et recula dans sa chaise, cherchant une réplique, une échappatoire, n'importe quoi qui puisse démentir les propos de Snape. Et ses soupçons. Bizarrement, rien ne lui vint.

- C'était dans le contrat de Dobby. » Expliqua Saki avec surprise. « Maître Harry était forcément au courant puisque c'est lui qui a contracté cet accord magique avec Dobby. Harry Potter veille sur Saki, l'élève et Dobby veille sur… »

- SAKI ! » Harry s'était levé, brusquement, son regard foudroyant le pauvre elfe de maison. « Il est l'heure pour Jey d'aller dormir. La discussion est close. »

Saki secoua frénétiquement ses grandes oreilles, stressé. Son air mi-coupable, mi-incertain (comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il lui était reproché) piqua l'intérêt de Severus, plus encore que l'échange précédent.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. En un sens, cela le rassurait un peu, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de louche avec Potter, et qu'au moins ceci n'avait pas changé.

- Saki est désolé. Maître Jemmy a terminé ? » Couina Saki en s'agitant.

- Dobby devait veiller sur qui ? » Relança Jey, clairement curieux.

Saki lança un coup d'œil nerveux à Severus et se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Harry, crispé, fit signe à son fils de se taire.

- Saki ne s'en souvient plus. » Osa l'elfe de maison. « Maître Jemmy a école ! Au lit ! Maître Harry a donné un ordre ! »

- Mais… »

- Ne discute pas Jemmy. » Siffla le survivant. Le môme se renfrogna mais sembla enfin saisir le message.

- Le monsieur dort dans ma chambre. » Rappela l'enfant avec une moue.

- Saki va installer une couchette ! » Hurla presque l'elfe, content de changer de sujet. « Pendant que Maître Jemmy et le Monsieur Snape vont se brosser les dents, Saki va s'occuper de tout ! »

Harry se passa une main dans la tignasse, fatigué, et pris sur lui pour débarrasser la table. Jey se lava les mains, la tête basse.

- Inutile de bouder mon ange, l'heure du coucher ne changera pas. »

Jey rougit doucement et leva un regard inquiet vers son père. « Saki va devenir _hystérique_. » Et ce grand mot dans la bouche de Jey rendit Harry horriblement fier. « Le pauvre. Il fait déjà que bouger dans tous les sens, et tu as vu comment il se triture les mains, hein ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain, puis tourna son attention sur Severus. « Vous avez le nécessaire Snape ? »

Celui-ci sortit de sa poche une malle miniature, l'air entendu. « Je ne suis pas un débutant, Potter. »

Jey fixa l'homme, interpellé. « Moi aussi, je m'appelle Potter, Monsieur. Pourquoi vous n'appelez pas papa Harry, comme vos amis ? »

- Mes… amis ? » Snape grogna, visiblement horrifié par l'idée. « Aucun de ces dégénérés n'est mon ami. »

- Mais mon Papa s'appelle quand même Harry. »

Le dit Harry sembla profondément mal-à-l'aise, alors que Severus –lui- haussa juste les sourcils, amusé. « J'essayerais de m'en souvenir. »

- Je pourrais vous le rappeler Monsieur Severus. » Proposa naïvement Jey.

- Jey, arrête d'incommoder Monsieur Snape. »

L'enfant acquiesça rapidement et attrapa très naturellement la main de Severus, comme si –à présent- un lien fort les unissait. Severus cependant ne semblait pas du tout en avoir pris conscience, au vu de son air stupéfait.

- Venez Monsieur Severus, je vais vous montrer ma chambre ! »

Et Jey emporta l'homme à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent montés à l'étage, Harry s'autorisa à respirer de manière plus convenable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Snape jouait à ce jeu avec Jemmy, mais cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Snape n'aimait pas les mômes, non ? Outre sa haine –évidente- pour lui, Snape n'avait jamais montré de gentillesse envers n'importe quel élève. Sauf Malfoy.

Jey ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy, et il n'était pas le fils d'un mangemort, il était son fils à lui, Harry Potter. L'attitude du maître des potions ne suivait aucune logique. Quand bien même l'homme aurait décidé de tolérer Jey… était-ce une raison suffisante pour se laisser emmener par ce môme de huit ans sans protester ?

Harry se laissa tomber au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le survivant pouvait déclarer sans mentir avoir changé en cinq ans. Son rôle de père, conjugué à son devoir d'élu –qui même à Butterfly City s'était rappelé à lui- l'avaient transformé en un _homme_. Mûr, sérieux, adulte. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à présent. Mais de toute évidence, ses élans pour Severus Snape n'étaient pas enterrés suffisamment profondément et Harry se sentait presqu'aussi inconfortable qu'une midinette en la présence de cet homme.

Maéra la savait pertinemment et il pouvait déjà imaginer tous les stratagèmes qu'elle monterait pour le pousser vers son précieux frère. Un frère qui le méprisait depuis toujours.

Pourquoi, _lui_, aurait-il changé ? Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre, un tantinet énervé. Il avait été impossible de faire entendre à Maéra que Severus Snape était un homme amputé du cœur. Un bâtard ne souhaitant que sa mort prématurée. Maéra préférait assurer qu'elle croyait en son frère, même si elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez insisté sur les sentiments de l'homme à son égard. Pour le reste, il ne l'avait jamais jugé. Peut-être Snape pouvait il être sympathique, hors de sa présence. Il devait l'être, au moins un peu. Sinon, pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il autant aimé et protégé ?

De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais râlé très fort à propos de Severus. Maéra avait le droit d'aimer son frère et Harry avait même participé activement à monter une belle image de l'homme pour elle. Ca n'avait pas été difficile, après tout il avait été amoureux de l'espion. Le seul point qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher concernait cette aversion de Severus pour lui. Snape ne l'avait jamais apprécié, un point c'est tout.

Harry pria fort pour que Maéra ait oublié la raison pour laquelle il l'avait contacté la première fois.

En attendant, il ne fallait surtout pas que l'homme pénètre dans sa chambre. Question d'honneur.

- Saki ! » Souffla Harry d'un ton pressant. « SAKI ! »

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

- J'ai un service à te demander. »

- Tout ce que veut le Maître ! » Lança vivement la créature, les yeux brillants d'envie.

- Il ne faut pas que Severus Snape essai d'entrer dans _ma chambre_, sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

L'elfe acquiesça précipitamment et afficha un grand sourire.

- Saki surveillera le Monsieur Snape. Saki ne le laissera pas entrer dans la chambre du Maître ! » Promis l'elfe.

- Merci Saki. » Chuchota Harry avec soulagement. « Montons, va. »

Sautillant, c'est aux côtés de son Maître Harry que Saki –le plus précieux et sûr allié qu'il fut- monta les marches de l'escalier.

* * *

Severus agrandit sa malle et en sortit tout le nécessaire. Jemmy, à ses côtés, regardait sa baguette avec envie.

- Moi je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir pour le sceptre. » Confia le garçon en rougissant. « Je l'aurais bientôt. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre. « Sceptre ? »

- Oui, pour la magie. » Bafouilla le môme. « Mais c'est dur. »

L'adulte secoua la tête. « Peux-tu faire un effort gamin ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le garçon grimaça et tira une chaîne en argent de sous son haut. Un pendentif pendait au bout de la chaîne mais Severus ne su pas dire immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Jey l'enleva et –après un moment d'hésitation- le lui tendit. Severus s'en saisit avec précaution et l'étudia plus attentivement, curieux. Une vague de pouvoir s'échappait de l'item qui –s'il s'en remettait à ses connaissances- avait bien la forme d'un sceptre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Souffla l'homme, intrigué. Le pouvoir provenant du pendentif ne le repoussait pas, mais ne l'appelait pas non plus. Il glissait simplement avec indifférence sur lui, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par cette magie là.

- Son sceptre. » Répondit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Il adressa un regard de reproche à son fils. « Jemmy, ne confie pas ton sceptre à n'importe qui, je ne l'ai déjà dis il me semble. »

N'importe qui ?! Severus pinça les lèvres, subitement coléreux. Se vexer maintenant n'était certes pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que Potter le prenne de haut, lui cache des choses ou encore l'ignore. Et Potter se comportait ainsi bien trop souvent à son goût.

- Je ne suis pas _n'importe qui_, Potter. » Grinça l'espion en croisant les bras, se donnant l'air plus boudeur qu'imposant.

Harry cligna et rougit, déstabilisé. « Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! Mais… »

Étrangement, Severus se sentit se détendre face à cette simple affirmation. L'élu ne continua pas sa phrase mais Severus s'en fichait éperdument. Seul le début comptait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les plongeant chacun dans la contemplation de l'autre. Radouci, Severus tendit l'item à l'enfant.

- C'est l'équivalent de nos baguettes. » Tenta de se rattraper Harry, mais le regard de Severus –posé ainsi sur lui- le mettait dans tous ses états. « Il est –euh- miniaturisé. »

- On doit avoir le pouvoir pour s'en servir ! » L'aida Jey. « Sinon, c'est pas possible. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, ses yeux inquisiteurs cherchant des réponses dans ceux émeraudes de son vis à vis. « Le pouvoir ? »

- Ils apprennent à miniaturiser et agrandir les choses grâce à la magie naturelle. C'est à dire sans baguette. C'est un moyen de… » Harry sembla buter sur les mots à employer. « …de les habituer à leur magie elle-même, en quelques sortes, plutôt qu'à l'objet qui sert de catalyseur. »

- Donc tant qu'ils ne sauront pas redonner à ce sceptre sa taille d'origine, les enfants d'ici ne pourront pas s'en servir. » Résuma Severus, fasciné.

- Exactement. » Approuva Harry avec un sourire qui fit trembler l'autre homme. « Maéra utilise un sceptre aussi, comme bon nombre d'habitants ici. »

Harry s'extirpa à contre cœur du regard de Severus et sourit à son fils. « Brosse toi les dents, mets toi en pyjama et attends nous dans ton lit. »

- Nous ? » Souleva Severus en frissonnant. Est-ce que ce mot lui avait toujours parut si excitant ? L'homme se secoua les neurones et chassa les pensées dérangeantes qui l'envahissaient. Le moment viendrait…

- Oui, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Suivez-moi. » Le ton déterminé d'Harry ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Le jeune-homme entraîna l'aîné dans le couloir et indiqua la seule porte blanche du doigt. « Ici, vous avez la salle de bain. En face, les WC. » Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin. « Ici, mon bureau. En face, cette porte noire… c'est celle de ma chambre. »

Un tic nerveux prit le maître des potions alors qu'il avisait la porte fermée. Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua. « Il est interdit d'y entrer, sous aucun prétexte, Saki est très attentif à cette consigne… mais je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance. »

- Vous y cachez des cadavres Potter ? » Souffla Severus, maintenant agacé.

Harry décida de ne pas lui répondre. « Au bout du couloir, vous avez la bibliothèque. En fait, il s'agit surtout d'un petit salon. » Le jeune-homme hésita légèrement et baissa les yeux. « Je sais que vous n'allez pas rester mais, si l'occasion se présentait, je veux dire si vous étiez ici pour une raison ou une autre, il vaut mieux que… »

- J'ai compris, _Harry_. »

Le ton doux et amusé fit frissonner le concerné. « Bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. » Et le brun tourna les talons, fuyant nettement en direction de la chambre de Jemmy. Severus décida de lui laisser un peu de temps avant d'y revenir aussi. Au moins quelques secondes d'avance. Quand il entra finalement dans la pièce, Harry embrassait son fils sur le front. L'homme attrapa un pyjama dans sa malle et se glissa dans la salle de bain, les laissant à ce moment d'intimité. Lorsqu'il se fut changé, Harry avait disparu, ne restait que Jemmy lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Il vous va bien votre pyjama. » Complimenta le môme. « Vous êtes très beau. Papa penserait la même chose. »

Abasourdi, Severus renonça à lui faire remarquer que son pyjama –noir et simple- n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Et surtout qu'il n'était pas beau, loin de là.

Malheureusement. La beauté, même si considérée superficielle, était toujours moins encombrante qu'un nez crochu…

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Severus. » Souffla Jey en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Jey… »

Et son surnom, dans la bouche de cette homme là, fit bondir le petit cœur de Jemmy.

* * *

A suivre :p

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires des non enregistrés

**xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx :** Trop court, toujours et toujours, je sais. Pour les cours d'Harry (et la façon dont il les donne), ils en parleront (faut bien s'marrer un peu !). No soucis ! :D En tous cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère ne pas trop te frustrer... (Le jet de tomates est toujours possible, sinon, ça ne me gêne pas, j'adore les tomates !).

**Gwladys Evans :** Merci pour le commentaire ! :D Et si le fait que tu râles est significatif de ton intérêt... alors vas-y, donne t'en à cœur joie ! (J'aime bien les râleurs de toutes façons :p)

**Zarakinel :** Me souviens plus si je t'ai répondu... dans tous les cas, merci pour le commentaire :)

**Chacha :** Le Snarry est enclenché ! :p Enfin... logique, puisqu'ils sont enfin en présence l'un de l'autre... Ravie que tu apprécie cette fic :) Merci merci merci !

**YAMIA :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour la vitesse, j'ai arrêté de promettre (trop de contre-temps ennuyeux !) mais je t'assure que cette histoire ira jusqu'à sa fin ! :)

* * *

J'espère avoir répondu à tous les autres. Encore merci pour tous ces commentaires (c'est ahurissant, je n'en reviens pas). Je suis tellement contente que vous appréciez cette petite histoire :)

A bientôt :)


End file.
